Acónito y verbena
by Nea Poulain
Summary: 2001. Todo el mundo insiste en que el mundo mágico va bien cuando un libro antiguo que se creía perdido aparece en el almacén de un bar y una campaña contra criaturas mágicas empieza a hacerse visible en todas partes.
1. Simple song

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza. Eso sí, todos los OCs son míos y reclamo sus derechos de uso para mí.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Simple song**

_"__I know that things can really get rough, when you go it alone._

_Don't go thinking you gotta be tough, and bleed like a stone._

_Could be there's nothing else in our lives so critical, as this little home."_

_Simple Song, The Shins_

* * *

―Bueno, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien aquí? ―le preguntó Millicent, ya del otro lado del mostrador. El local era pequeñito y Millicent ocupaba el diminuto apartamento de arriba. A decir verdad, Tracey se sentía un poco encerrada allí, pero sólo era cuestión de abrir las ventanas un poco más y dejar que entrara el aire. Apenas llevaba una semana allí y sabía que le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse al cambio. Había pasado de estar detrás de la caja en la heladería Fortescue, un lugar de lo más iluminado, a aquel sitio donde el espacio era lo que faltaba. Sin embargo, intuía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Por primera vez en años iba a trabajar en algo que le gustara. La heladería nunca había sido lo suyo, pero se había quedado allí por lealtad a Madame Fortescue y, por supuesto, porque no tenía muchos otros lugares donde trabajar.

―Sí ―repuso ella―. Está perfectamente. Sólo encenderé la radio un rato… ve tranquila, seguro que no pasa nada.

Le sonrió. La verdad es que había pocas personas de Hogwarts con las que un hablara ―más o menos… ¿tres?― y Millicent era la que la había apoyado incondicionalmente siempre. Cuando no se había dejado ayudar Millicent simplemente había seguido mandado cartas cada pocos meses y, después, le había contado que estaba pensando en abrir una tienda de antigüedades mágicas. «Nada de magia negra», había asegurado, porque era consciente de la fama que tenían ese tipo de tiendas. Después le había ofrecido trabajo porque Tracey era la que más sabía de cachivaches viejos, maldiciones y magia antigua. A la chica le había costado decidir, porque, después de todo, el sueldo no iba a ser tan alto como con Madame Fortescue y ella aún tenía que pagar media renta, pero no se veía vendiendo helados toda la vida. Siempre había querido tener una oportunidad de probar todo lo que sabía sobre magia antigua, todo lo que había leído y Millicent se la había dado.

Así había llegado allí, a estar sentada detrás de aquel mostrador casi todo el día, compartiendo el lugar con Millicent.

―Bueno, volveré lo antes posible ―le dijo la chica regordeta, con una sonrisa. Tracey le sonrió, deseándole buena suerte.

Millicent tenía una cita.

Tracey disfrutó de quedarse sola un momento. Sola ella y sus pensamientos, casi en silencio. Sin embargo, a pesar de disfrutar la soledad como un regalo caído del cielo, detestaba el silencio. Le recordaba a otros tiempos que prefería no recordar. Así que en cuanto Millicent se fue, agitó la varita para prender la radio de una buena vez.

Había música de Lorcan d'Eath, suficientemente fuerte y gritona como para que Tracey no pudiera pensar demasiado en otras cosas. Aquella semana había habido poco trabajo, apenas el justo para que Millicent y ella sobrevivieran. Después de la inauguración mucha gente se había acercado por curiosidad, pero realmente pocos habían intentado comprar o vender antigüedades. Millicent insistía que sólo eran los primeros días, pero Tracey sabía que el panorama era un poco desolador: lo cierto es que la gente no estaba interesada en cachivaches antiguos de la misma manera que esas dos chicas.

Así que Tracey se dedicó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el cristal del mostrador y a esperar que un milagro pasara mientras Lorcan d'Eath tronaba en el radio. Cuando la canción se acabó, la voz de un locutor desconocido inundó la habitación.

―¡Buenas tardes! Después de oír lo nuevo de Lorcan d'Eath, tenemos, por supuesto, nuestro acostumbrado segmento de noticias ―empezó, Tracey rodó los ojos y dejó de poner atención, porque las noticias casi siempre eran malas y no le interesaban, hasta que una parte de lo que había dicho el locutor le llamó poderosamente la atención―: Eddie Carmicheal sigue con su campaña contra los licántropos y los vampiros. Condena hasta la opinión del mismo ministro, diciendo que no se puede confiar en criaturas oscuras, mucho menos sí apoyaron al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el pasado. Lo cierto es que la postura de Carmicheal se tambalea demasiado, pues no se tiene noticia de que algún vampiro haya ayudado a quien-ustedes-saben, pero es alarmante la cantidad de gente que lo apoya.

―¿Carmicheal? ―interrumpió una voz. Tracey levantó la vista y se encontró con un perfecto desconocido. Tenía su edad, años más, años menos, pero era incapaz de situar su cara en ningún lado.

―Sí…

―Es un idiota ―dijo el desconocido, como si nada, plantándose frente al mostrador y dejando un par de libros antiguos allí. Era mucho más alto que Tracey, calculó ella, cosa que no era nada difícil porque ella era tan diminuta que no pasaba del metro y medio, tenía el cabello corto, un acento medio irlandés y una barba rala, que seguramente había olvidado rasurar―. Buenas tardes. Quiero saber si esto vale algo…

Tracey le bajó al radio.

―¿Cuándo empezó? ―preguntó―. Lo de Carmicheal… ―aclaró, por si acaso, y se dispuso a revisar ambos libros. Maltratados y con pedazos carcomidos, era obvio que nadie se había encargado de ellos en años. Tenían algunos borrones en las páginas, por lo que alcanzó a ver, y el título parecía borrado, pero era, sin duda, magia antigua. Algo debían de valer.

―¿No has oído las noticias? ―preguntó el joven―. Hará cerca de dos semanas. Habla contra los licántropos, contra los vampiros, contra los ex mortífagos libres, contra las familias de sangre pura… contra todo, en realidad. Es un radical.

―No, no lo había oído ―admitió Tracey. Eso le demostraba que había pasado el tiempo bastante desconectada. Había un loco por allí metiéndole más ideas equivocadas a la gente y seguro que unos cuantos de su antiguo grupo las apoyaban―. Bueno, los libros… no se ve el título y parece que les faltan páginas, así que eso baja su valor, pero es magia antigua, así que seguro que sacas un poco de dinero por esto. Podría evaluarlos más a fondo y mandarte una lechuza…

―¿Vale la pena? ―preguntó él―. Los encontramos en el almacén del bar, abandonados, así que no son de nadie, sólo queríamos saber si podíamos hacer algo de dinero con ellos…

―No valen una fortuna, pero creo que más de diez galeones sí… ¿Te interesa que te haga una valuación profesional? ―preguntó Tracey―. Son siete sickles, no es muy caro… ―Intentaba parecer amable porque de verdad necesitaban clientes. Era la primera persona que había cruzado la puerta ese día y ya se acercaba la hora de cerrar.

El joven pareció pensárselo, pero al final asintió. Quince siete no le parecía demasiado dinero. Le puso las monedas enfrente y ella sacó un pedazo de pergamino para llenarlo con los datos de los libros rápidamente y poner que ya estaba pagado todo. Papeleo innecesario, pero Millicent, que era la ordenada de las dos, lo había decidido así. Le ayudaba a llevar un registro bastante ordenado.

―Ehm… ¿nombre?

―Ah, cierto, cierto, Seamus Finnigan ―respondió él.

―¿El pirómano? ―Tracey Davis recordó los rumores de Hogwarts, sobre él. De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para explotarlo todo.

Él sólo sonrió.

―Sí, precisamente, ¿estabas en Hogwarts?

―Ajá… Tracey Davis ―respondió ella―. Slytherin ―aclaró, antes de que preguntara―, quizá por eso no me recuerdas.

No pareció menos entusiasmado por el asunto, a decir verdad. Supuso que la mayoría sólo odiaban a Draco Malfoy y compañía porque no se habían caracterizado por ser precisamente amables en sus años en Hogwarts.

―Bueno, Tracey, te dejo los libros ―le sonrió―. Y ehm… en realidad soy uno de los dueños del bar que acaba de abrir. Ya sabes, después de Ollivander's…

―El irlandés.

―Ajá ―asintió él―. Podrías pasarte. Un día, si quieres.

Tracey le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni ganas de salir ni dinero para pagar las copas. ¿Cómo demonios lo haría? Además Randall siempre estaba preguntando «¿a dónde vas?», «¿a dónde fuiste?» No le molestaban las preguntas de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco las contestaba siempre. Había cosas que quería guardarse para ella.

―No lo creo ―respondió ella.

―Mándame una lechuza, de todos modos, cuando esté lo de los libros. Te invito una copa entonces, ¿está bien?

Tracey asintió sin demasiada convicción sólo por quedar bien antes de que Seamus Finnigan saliera de la tienda. Millicent salía más que ella, mucho más; Tracey prefería la vida que había estado llevando, más tranquila, sin casi sobresaltos. Recibía visitas de Adrian a veces y discutían casi todo el tiempo: él porque quería ayudarla y tratarla como una princesa y ella porque era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar que alguien la mantuviera. Millicent iba casi todos los fines de semana a ayudarle en la cocina. Randall estaba siempre allí. Era una vida tranquila.

Millicent volvió un poco más tarde que lo que había dicho, pero Tracey no se lo tuvo en cuenta.

―¿Cómo estuvo?

Millicent estaba sonriente, así que eso era buen augurio.

―Oh, ni siquiera fue una cita. Es decir… su familia creía que era una cita, por eso la arreglaron, pero él se disculpó conmigo cuando llegue. Es muy amable, ¿sabes? No es especialmente guapo, claro… quizá por eso su familia cree que puede arreglarle las citas ―empezó a contar―. En fin, que no le van las mujeres, pero me dijo que de todos modos podíamos cenar y platicar y que me podía presentar a uno de sus amigos… ―se encogió de hombros―. Le dije que no me importaba demasiado, pero insistió.

―¿Quién era, de nuevo?

―Ernie Macmillan ―respondió ella―. Sabe muchas cosas. Habla mucho, ¿sabes? Trabaja en el ministerio y todo apunta a que llegara a la Confederación de magos en unos años. Conoce magos de muchos países…

Millicent parecía encantada, así que Tracey no la interrumpió en ningún momento.

―Así que, ¿nuevo amigo?

Millicent sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo ―respondió y luego se fijó en los dos libros que había en el mostrados. Sonrió aún más, haciendo que sus cachetes se vieran más grandes de lo que eran y, con una vocecita infantil, dijo―: ¿Vino alguien?

―Sí, un tal Finnigan. Quiere una valuación… ―contó Tracey―. No están en perfecto buen estado, pero es magia antigua, sólo que no reconozco exactamente el tipo…

―¡Vaya, Davis no reconoce algo! ―Millicent se sorprendió―. Debe ser complicado, entonces.

―Supongo… creo, creo que consultaré a alguien.

―No me digas que es quien estoy pensando.

―No, no es Nott, no me da buena espina… ―Tracey se encogió de hombros―. Alguien más, ya debes saber quién. Aunque hace mucho que no le hablo.

―Sale con Parkinson ―le adelantó Millicent―, si es quién estás pensando.

Vaya… sí que el mundo cambiaba. Su ex novio ―en realidad sólo habían salido un mes, tiempo antes de que ella le diera el sí a Terence― salía con la niña mimada de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy y ella se toleraban, pero tenían un sinfín de diferencias sin arreglar y no quería encontrársela. Además, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar su presencia cerca de Blaise, otra vez… La cara de Tracey debió verse tan preocupada por un momento, que Millicent intervino, cortando sus pensamientos de un tajo.

―No te preocupes, dudo que le importe a Parkisom. Ha cambiado.

―¿Ha dejado de ser una niña mimaba?

―No.

―¿Una histérica?

―Tampoco.

―Entonces no ha cambiado mucho… ―Tracey se encogió de hombros. Pansy Parkinson no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

―Es más madura ―reconoció Millicent―. La guerra la cambió, cuando perdió a su padre. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Sigue siendo purista, como todos, supongo. Es una educación que cuesta demasiado desarraigar y muchos continuarán con ella. Pero ya no va insultando a todos por la calle, ni sintiéndose Morgana. Creo que es un poco más consiente de la mierda a su alrededor.

―Como todos ―se encogió Tracey Davis.

Millicent sonrió.

―Aunque no lo creas, algunos no cambian nunca.

―¿Cómo quiénes?

―Como el idiota que tienes por compañero de apartamento. Se está acercando peligrosamente a los veinticinco y mentalmente sigue en los diecisiete. O le gustaría.

Tracey sintió ganas de reírse ante aquello, pero sabía que Millicent tenía razón. Randall necesitaba una buena dosis de madurez. Llevaban casi tres años viviendo y conocía una parte de la vida de Randall igual que él conocía una parte de la suya. Se habían salvado una y otra vez.

―Ya cambiará.

―Dentro de cien años, seguro… ―Millicent sacudió la cabeza―. Dile que al menos se preocupe más por cuidar sus rastros. Me mandaron esto ―le puso enfrente un periódico muggle―. Ya lo están buscando. Los _muggles_ no lo agarrarán, por supuesto, pero… ¿el ministerio?

Tracey leyó por encima la nota del periódico, pero no era nada que no supiera. Se puso en pie y la cogió junto a su bolsa y los libros.

―¿Te importa que me los lleve? Quiero examinarlos en casa.

―Mientras no te los roben…

―Tenemos buenos encantamientos protectores ―respondió ella, tajante. Los tenían, por supuesto, ya habían tenido intentos de asalto antes de eso y no iban a arriesgarse de nuevo―. No les pasará nada. ¿Cierras tú? ―le preguntó, pasándole las llaves.

―Claro ―Millicent tomó las llaves―. Por cierto, si consultas a Blaise, recuerda disculparte. Por haber pasado cuatro años sin mandarle ni una carta. ―Tracey asintió y suspiró. Sabía que le debía disculpas a mucha gente.

No quería irse tarde o si no Randall ya se habría ido. Últimamente no coincidían casi nunca. Y ella prefería que estuviera fumando en la puerta de enfrente ―o en cualquier parte en realidad― cuando ella llegaba.

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de la casa lo encontró vigilando un caldero hirviendo con un cigarro en la boca. Rodó los ojos para no decirle nada porque no se había acostumbrado al olor a tabaco en todo aquel tiempo. Odiaba sentirlo en la nariz, percibirlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que oler el cigarro era el signo de que Randall estaba allí. Alzó la vista y sonrió al verla. Alto y delgado, pálido como un cadáver, con los mismos veintiún años de siempre a cuestas, el cabello rizado saliéndole en desorden de la cabeza, la cara alargada y con un mentón medio puntiagudo. Tracey se había acostumbrado a su presciencia y a su amistad.

―Llegas temprano un día, por fin ―le dijo―. ¿Qué traes?

―Unos libros, tengo que revisarlos…

―¿Algo interesante? ―preguntó él, simplemente por cortesía. Tracey sabía que no le interesaban las antigüedades y mucho menos los libros. Randall Bennett había salido de Hogwarts robando apuntes.

―No lo sé, pero no lo creo. Estaban abandonados en el almacén de un bar ―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué tan seguido encuentras cosas valiosas en el almacén de un bar?

Randall se encogió de hombros y Tracey se acercó a la poción.

―¿Legal o ilegal? ―preguntó.

―¿Por qué insistes en preguntar?

―Porque sigues vendiéndole veneno al vecino de tres ―respondió Tracey―. La última vez que lo encontré estoy segura de que estaba alucinando.

La verdad es que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a lo que se dedicaba Randall, y la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera sabía cuál era su trabajo. Vendía pociones por todas partes, pero sabía que no era sólo eso, que había algo más; llegaba con más dinero ciertos días de la semana, algunas veces desaparecía por días. Lo único que sabía era que tenía un código moral que no violaba: nada de ayudar a puristas a cometer crímenes contra mestizos, nada contra criaturas, nada que involucrara a menores de edad. Nada que involucrara secuestros. Randall se lo había gritado después de una discusión demasiado larga sobre sus ocupaciones simplemente porque Tracey le había dicho que no quería verlo en Azkaban. Al final, se había acabado acostumbrando.

―Es legal ―respondió, finalmente―. Para una sanadora.

―Podría comprarlos en otra parte.

―Se los doy más baratos. Me conoce. ―Randall se estaba mirando las manos―. Ayuda a la gente como nosotros, Tracey.

«Como nosotros…» Cualquier otro los separaría en dos grupos muy diferentes, pero Randall estaba seguro de que no eran muy diferentes. Intelectualmente, Tracey sabía que eran opuestos. Randall podía lanzar un montón de ingredientes en desorden o simplemente siguiendo su instinto y que la poción resultada. Sabía que había sido bueno para Encantamientos, pero hacía años que no lo veía hacer nada que no fueran pociones.

Entones, Tracey recordó lo que había oído en la radio.

―¿Has oído lo de Carmicheal? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué?

―¿En serio nunca prendes el radio o lees El Profeta? ―pregunto Tracey.

―Realmente no tengo ningún interés en hacerlo, Tracey, no veo por qué debería de preocuparme un idiota como…

―Va hablando pestes de gente como nosotros Randall ―lo interrumpió ella―. Pestes de licántropos… ―fue bajando la voz, hasta mirarlo fijamente― y pestes de vampiros.

―¿Tendremos problemas?

―No lo sé, depende de cuanta gente lo escuche ―musitó Tracey, desviando la mirada. Se acercó más a Randall y se sentó justo al lado del caldero―. ¿Aún hay matalobos? ―preguntó. La última vez que había revisado quedaba demasiado poco y sólo le quedaban dos semanas antes de la luna llena, la ponía nerviosa.

―No ―respondió Randall―. No hay lupania en ninguna tienda, Tracey. Si no la consigo esa semana, no conseguiré acabar la matalobos a tiempo este mes… ―le dijo.

―¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer? ―le preguntó Tracey.

―Pensaremos en algo… supongo…

―¡Tú no te convertirás en una bestia sanguinaria, Randall Bennett! ¡Y podría matarte! ―le espetó Tracey Davis. Habían estado ignorando el tema por semanas, pero de repente todo era demasiado urgente. Antes de eso sólo habían dicho que buscarían en otra tienda o le preguntarían a alguien más. Pero Randall había pasado toda la semana buscando lupania y era imposible encontrarla en ninguna parte.

Randall respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

―Mi padre… tiene una casa de campo en Brighton ―respondió.

―¿Tu familia es rica? ―preguntó Tracey, abriendo mucho los ojos. Bennett nunca hablaba de su familia. Tracey a duras penas sabía que su padre trabajaba en el ministerio y su madre era muggle.

―Algo así ―le dijo Randall―. El caso es que tiene esa casa de campo. Tiene un sótano. Puedo conseguir cadenas. Retenerte allí toda la noche de luna llena…

―¿Es nuestra mejor opción?

―Creo que sí, Tracey, sin la matalobos…

―Apesta.

―Ya lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque ninguna tienda tiene lupania.

Tracey se miró las manos. Tres años con aquella maldición y no se acostumbraba. Le había pasado como a Randall. De noche. Caminando en aparente tranquilidad poco después de que hubiera acabado la guerra. Y lo siguiente que sabía era que había despertado en San Mungo, con cicatrices en el hombro y en el torso con un diagnóstico desgarrador: licantropía. Arruinada, sin un céntimo, porque toda la herencia de su padre había desaparecido gracias a su socio, convertida en una paria de su propia sociedad.

Igual que él.

―Por cierto… Millicent me dio esto ―le pasó el recorte de periódico, sacándolo de su bolsa―. Habla de ti.

―¿Periódicos _muggles_? ―preguntó Randall.

―Lee ―le pidió Tracey.

―«La tercera víctima en lo que va del mes que aparece totalmente desangrada, el vampiro de Londres sigue haciendo de la suyas…» ―leyó Randall, componiendo una sonrisa―. ¡Mira, han acertado!

―Sólo es un mote, Randall, ¡son _muggles_!

―Ya lo sé, ¿qué pueden averiguar ellos? ―preguntó él, sin interés. Le estaba quitando la importancia al asunto.

―Randall Bennett.

―No me van a encontrar. No hay huellas, no hay pistas, no hay rastro, no hay…

―¡Escúchame! ―lo interrumpió―. Los _muggles_ no te van a encontrar, eso es obvio. No tienen los medios. Pero créeme que un día un mago se va a fijar en esto, si es que no lo están haciendo ya. Y la última vez que revisé, el asesinato aún te mandaba a Azkaban sin boleto de regreso…

―Vamos, Tracey…

―Hazme caso y roba del puto banco de sangre, no debe ser tan difícil, ¡joder! ―exclamó.

―Es sólo que…

Randall se interrumpió al oír ruidos en el apartamento de abajo. Rechinidos de las patas de la cama moviéndose.

―¡Joder! ¿Por qué no se ha quedado embarazada aun?

Tracey rodó los ojos y se puso en pie, estaba cansada.

―No hagas ruido cuando te vayas, Randall y, por enésima vez, no mates a nadie hoy ―le pidió.

No la tenían fácil. Ella porque la gente la consideraba peligrosa. Él, porque todo el mundo consideraba a los vampiros como seres inferiores. Y la verdad es que tenían razón. Cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente podría ganarle a un vampiro. Sobre todo a uno que había perdido gran parte de su capacidad mágica al convertirse y había pasado veintiún años a usar una varita.

Y más patético aún, por más inútil que la varita fuera, aún la cargaba en el bolsillo trasero.

* * *

―Recibí tu carta, Tracey ―un joven alto, de piel morena, cabello muy corto, nariz ancha, y rasgos duros había entrado a la tienda. Millicent estaba en la trastienda, ordenando varias cosas―. Curiosa carta, después de cuatro años de no decir ni «hola».

―¿Lo siento, Blaise? ―Casi quiso decir, pero no le funcionó. Pareció sólo una pregunta, nada demasiado convincente.

―Sabías que no me importaba la mierda que Farley dijo de ti ―le reclamó él―. Pero saliste huyendo.

―No fue sólo eso ―respondió ella―. Y no era mierda, Blaise, era verdad.

Aquello pareció descolocarlo un momento. Sorprenderlo.

―¿Entonces…?

―Sí, entonces me convierto en una loba hambrienta una vez al mes ―respondió ella―. Es verdad, Blaise. Ni siquiera Farley es tan cruel para inventar ese rumor de alguien. Pero bueno, no vamos a discutir eso… ¿los libros?

Tracey había pasado varios días con el par de libros que le había dejado Seamus Finnigan y no había encontrado gran cosa. Hechizos muy antiguos, tanto, que probablemente nadie podría entenderlos a la primera, hojas desgastadas y algunos hoyos, pero nada que le dijera si el libro tenía o no tenía valor.

―Sí, los libros, pásame los dos, quiero echarles un vistazo.

―Sí, claro… ―Tracey los puso sobre el mostrador―. Aquí están.

Blaise tomó el primero y lo hojeó, no tardó en sacar la varita para probar varias cosas sobre él y al final se ayudó con una lupa. Tracey sabía que la única persona que le podía ganar en conocimientos sobre libros antiguos era, precisamente, Blaise Zabini.

―Sólo un libro cualquiera ―dictaminó del primero―. 10 galeones y que se dé por bien servido.

―¿Y del otro?

―Bueno, vamos a revisarlo… ―Blaise tomó el segundo y se dedicó a revisarlo. Sin embargo, algo lo hizo fruncir el ceño cuando le estaba apuntando con la varita y súbitamente abrió la última página, se examinó con la lupa.

Tracey se quedó mirándolo, viendo como empezaba a darle sentido a los encantamientos que ella había mirado una y otra vez sin entender del todo. Sólo algunas fórmulas y algunas palabras, pues estaba escrito con algunos signos que ella ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender. Blaise alzó la mirada después de unos segundos.

―¿Y?

―Tracey… esto es un Códex…

―¿Qué?

―Sí, si la memoria no me falla, el Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann ―sentenció Blaise Zabini―. Vale mucho oro porque no aparece en las manos de cualquier mago. ¿Quieres que averigüe en cuanto está valuado?

―Por favor… ¿querrás algo de…?

―¿… dinero? ―Blaise puso los ojos en blanco―. Por favor, Tracey, tengo suficiente dinero como para bañarme en él. No lo necesito, tómatelo como un favor de un amigo al que no le hablas desde hace cuatro años.

―No fue mi intención.

―Ya lo sé, Tracey ―le dijo él―. Bueno, ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

―Siempre lo tengo.

―No, no es como siempre. Ten cuidado con Carmicheal y su secta ―le dijo―. En el ministerio no los quieren, pero están ganado poder entre la gente. Y ayer desapareció alguien como tú. Llámame paranoico, pero estoy seguro de que tiene relación.

―Paranoico ―dijo Tracey de todos modos.

―No importa. Cuídate, Tracey, ¿sí?

Tracey se quedó mirando al libro mientras Blaise salía. Así que un Códex irlandés que se creía perdido y aparecía en el almacén de un bar. Lo habría llamado coincidencia, pero no confiaba en ellas.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, sí, este es mi nuevo proyecto y toda la cosa, supongo que ya habrán visto a los protagonistas. Y no, no le puse ninguna pareja para que no pregunten. ¿Dónde está la magia de leer algo sin tener ni idea de cómo van a acabar? **

**Bueno, tenemos a Tracey, a Millicent, a Seamus, a un OC mío y un poco de Blaise Zabini. Si les interesa saber qué pasó con está Tracey antes de esté fic pueden ir a «Hay una luz que nunca se apaga», si no, pueden seguir leyendo, que no es importante. Sí, Tracey es una mujer lobo y Randall un vampiro. Y esto no es Crepúsculo, así que ser vampiro no es nada bueno, ni nada genial, ni nada así por el estilo. **

**Volví a mi método de ponerle canciones a los capítulos ―más que nada porque escribo con música―, así que la de este capítulo es Simple Song, de The Shins y cierra la octava temporada de HIMYM. **

**Bueno, sólo es el primer capítulo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 13 de marzo de 2015_

_(¡Feliz viernes 13!)_


	2. Elastic Heart

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Elastic Heart**

_"__I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard"_

_Elastic Heart, Sia_

* * *

No había esperado resultados tan pronto, pero en menos de una semana, Tracey Davis le había mandado una lechuza preguntando si lo podía pasar a ver al bar más tarde. Él le había dicho que sí y le había dicho que sobre las cinco, cuando la gente empezaba a llegar, estaría tranquilo. Dean se había dado cuenta de que estaba esperando a alguien mientras limpiaba la barra y servía algunas copas, porque Seamus volteaba cada poco hacia la puerta. Al final, apareció Tracey Davis, caminando, con una túnica vieja, pero limpia y cuidada, con ambos libros bajo un brazo y un bolso pequeñito bajo el otro. Como la había visto sentada, no la imaginaba tan bajita, cuando se acercó a la barra. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, lacio y desordenado, parecía que no se había peinado. No se fijó demasiado en sus rasgos pues Dean le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse un poco. Desde que la antigua novia de Seamus había muerto ―Lavender Brown―, intentaba encajarle a cualquier chica que apareciera por la puerta del bar.

―Tracey ―saludó, mientras ella se sentaba en el banco al lado de él―. Me sorprendió encontrar una respuesta tan rápido.

―Bueno, esto es importante… ―repuso ella―. Muy importante.

Parecía seria. Puso los libros sobre la mesa. Seamus no esperaba que fueran gran cosa, por supuesto, si acaso algo que vender por unos galeones, porque Dean y él los habían revisado sin entender gran cosa, aunque había signos conocidos en uno de ellos. Sin embargo, que hubiera signos conocidos no los ayudaba a entender todo el texto de un tirón.

―Entonces vamos al grano… ―sugirió Seamus―. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ―Tracey negó con la cabeza.

―Este… ―Tracey empujó el primer libro cerca de él―. Vale poco más de diez galeones. Es un libro de encantamientos antiguos común y corriente, sin nada especial, con el problema de que muy pocos los entenderán en esta época. Material de coleccionista, simplemente. Este… sin embargo ―hizo una pausa elocuente, mientras empujaba el otro, casi del mismo grosor y mucho más maltratado―, puede valer una fortuna, Seamus.

―¿En serio?

―¿Has oído del Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann? ―preguntó ella, dejando caer la información como si hablara del clima.

Seamus se quedó mirando al libro, con los ojos muy abiertos. Que el supiera, llevaba perdido décadas. Era imposible que apareciera de la nada en su tienda, a menos de que la leyenda tuviera algo de cierta. Lo abrió, intentando comprender algo, pero pasó lo mismo que la última vez: algunos signos conocidos le devolvieron la mirada en mitad de un texto incomprensible. ¿Por qué había aparecido en su almancén?

―No puede ser… ―murmuró Seamus.

―No estamos del todo seguros, podría ser sólo una imitación demasiado buena… ―se apresuró a decir Tracey―, pero… casi todo coincide. Ese es el antiguo Códex Irlandés.

―No es el único.

―Sí el más conocido ―interrumpió ella―. Vale fortunas y yo que tú, no iría por la vida diciendo tenerlo. Más de uno, que conozca su verdadero valor, intentará robarlo.

Seamus seguía mirando el libro. El antiguo Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann contenía todas las bases de la magia puramente irlandesa. Le gustaría poder entenderla, pero nunca había sido un experto. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, aunque en Inglaterra no le hicieran mucho caso a la magia Irlandesa ―ni a ninguna rama extranjera, en realidad―, aquello valía y valía mucho. Podía sacar una cámara de Gringotts llena de oro a cambio de venderlo. Pero conocía la leyenda.

―Hay una leyenda…

―¿Qué? ―inquirió Tracey, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

―Sobre el libro ―aclaró Seamus―. Hay una leyenda. ¿De verdad no quieres algo de tomar? Cortesía de la casa…

―Ponme nada más una cerveza de mantequilla ―pidió Tracey.

Seamus le hizo una barra a su amigo, Dean, que atendía la barra esa noche. Desde que lo habían abierto, el lugar había sido un éxito. Más adulto que las Tres Escobas, que siempre estaba lleno de estudiantes en vacaciones y en días de visita, pero mucho más juvenil que El Caldero Chorreante, lleno siempre de viejos. La música muggle de Dean ―casi siempre desconocida para todo el mundo― ayudaba a poner un poco de ambiente en el lugar.

―Ey, una cerveza de mantequilla para la señorita y un whisky de fuego para mi ―le dijo―. Ponlos en mi cuenta, ¿quieres?

Dean asintió y le sonrió. Se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

―Bueno, los Tuatha Dé Danann habitaron en Irlanda hace muchísimo tiempo, o eso dice la leyenda. Fue el quinto grupo en habitar Irlanda… ―contó Seamus―. El caso es que no quiero aburrirte con cosas de historia: había magos entre ellos y ellos escribieron esto, supuestamente. ―Puso dos dedos sobre el desgastado libro―. Al principio fue la base de toda la magia antigua irlandesa y aun hoy se le considera la base de toda magia pura irlandesa, pero, dice una leyenda, que, tantos reyes intentaron robarlo, tantos magos oscuros intentaron hacerse con su poder, que el libro, súbitamente desapareció.

Dean los interrumpió, poniéndole a Tracey de cerveza de mantequilla enfrente y a Seamus el whisky de fuego.

―No te tardes, que esta noche habrá mucha gente ―le pidió.

Seamus asintió, indicándole que iría a ayudarle en cuanto se desocupara, aunque realmente, la presencia de Tracey Davis en el lugar le hacía querer extender la conversación un poco más, porque la chica, a simple vista, le parecía inteligente y con los pies sobre la tierra. Pero esa era una impresión que no iba a corroborar si no platicaba un poco con ella.

―Entonces, el libro desapareció… ―Tracey lo animó a continuar, parecía interesada en el tema.

―Sí, sí, pero la leyenda no acaba allí ―le dijo Seamus―. O el mito. Ahora que lo pienso es un mito… ¿hay diferencias?

―Unas cuantas ―le respondió Tracey, sonriendo―. Los mitos explican cosas, en general, las leyendas tienen una base real. Y ya que tenemos el libro enfrente, me inclinaría a pensar que esta es una leyenda…

―Bueno, leyenda, entonces ―coincidió Seamus―. El caso es que desapareció. Miles de aventureros salieron en su busca, muchos reyes prometieron recompensas para aquellos que lo encontraran y muchos intentaron hacer replicas incompletas, de memoria. Pero nada funcionaba. Nunca se averiguo el paradero del libro. Se dice que el libro desapareció por sí sólo cuando los magos intentaron aprovechar su poder con fines egoístas y apareció en las manos de un mago guardián, que lo protegería incluso con su vida. Una vez que el mago moría…, pasaba a otro.

―Nunca había oído de un libro con semejantes propiedades mágicas ―dijo Tracey.

―Nadie, es por eso que todo el mundo duda de la leyenda. Pero el libro está aquí. Apareció en el almacén de mi bar ―dijo Seamus, frunciendo el ceño, mirando las tapas del libro―. ¿Se podría comprobar si tiene cualidades mágicas, no? ―preguntó, dándole un sorbo más al whisky.

―Sí, Millicent podría hacerlo… ―le dijo Tracey.

―¿Millicent?

―Mi socia ―dijo Tracey. En realidad, Millicent insistía en que eran socias, pero Tracey era consciente de que ella apenas si había puesto una pequeña cantidad para poner la tienda. La mayor parte del dinero era de Millicent―. Puedo pedirle que lo revise, ¿te parece bien? Que te haga llegar el precio por medio de una lechuza.

―Perfecto. Y, Tracey, no dejes que nadie sepa que lo tienes, podría ser peligroso… ―le pidió. Después, vio, algo contrariado, como ella se ponía en pie, dejando el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a la mitad―. Tu trago… ―señaló.

Tracey sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―No importa. No me gusta mucho tomar… ―le dijo, tomando un solo libro y cargándolo bajo el brazo―. Hasta luego.

Se despidió con una mano y salió del bar como había entrado, dejando una cerveza de mantequilla a medias en la barra.

Seamus volvió a su trabajo, olvidándose momentáneamente de la chica. Pero era tan extraño… No se había fijado en una desde lo de Lavender. Podía decirse que al menos, Tracey le causaba cierta curiosidad. Siguió sirviendo copas un rato, junto con Seamus, considerando que podrían permitirse contratar a un mesero más. Tenían dos chicas que les ayudaban en la cocina y un par de chicas en las mesas, pero, con toda la clientela que recibían, empezaba a notarse la falta de personal.

Desde que Dean y él empezaron a bromear con lo de abrir un bar con ambiente irlandés ―y música _muggle_ cortesía de Dean―, donde se celebrara el mejor día de San Patricio de todo el callejón Diagon y en donde hubiera un ambiente sin duda, mucho más juvenil que en otros pubs que conocía.

―Ey, Seamus, te busca una mujer ―le dijo Dean al pasar a su lado y señaló a una mujer alta que estaba esperándolo en una de las mesas del fondo―. No quiso decirme para qué, será mejor que vayas, que hoy atraes la atención.

Seamus volvió a dejar la botella que acababa de agarrar en su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa con la mujer. Llevaba el cabello peinado en un complicado moño, iba muy maquillada y aquel no parecía ser su tipo de bar. Llevaba una túnica elegante ―muy diferente a la que había vestido Tracey―, color púrpura, con detalles negros y taconeaba en el sueño con unos zapatos caros a todas luces, con impaciencia.

―¿Señorita…?

―Gemma Farley ―extendió la mano―; señor Finnigan. Es un placer conocerlo.

―Un gusto, también ―respondió Seamus estrechándole la mano, notando el anillo en su dedo anular―. Felicidades, por cierto ―le dijo, y se sentó frente a ella. Con una rápida mirada intento averiguar qué tipo de cosa le pediría, pero su mirada fija y su rostro sin expresión no lo dejaron adivinar.

―Gracias ―sonrió brevemente―. Bueno, creo que será mejor si voy al grano ―continuo―. Verá, soy una coleccionista y estoy particularmente interesada en los libros antiguos. Tuve la noticia de que aparecieron dos ejemplares aquí… ―hizo notar. Inmediatamente, Seamus se preguntó a quien se le habría ido la lengua. Tracey de seguro no había sido, pues también se había mostrado preocupada por los libros, pero… ¿los demás? Tendría que sacarse a Farley como pudiera porque no podía arriesgarse a cualquier cosa ahora que sabía que uno de los libros era el Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann―. Me pregunto si es posible revisarlos para hacerle una oferta, si es que están a la venta…

Bueno, al menos podía quitarse aquello de encima con una simple excusa.

―Sólo uno está en mi poder ―le dijo―. ¿Quiere hacer una cita para verlo?

Probablemente no le interesaría en lo más mínimo, pues Tracey había dicho que no valía nada de nada.

―Preferiría hacerlo ahora mismo, si no le importa ―pidió Gemma Farley.

―Claro que no… ―Seamus alzó la mano para llamar a uno de los meseros, que acudió demasiado pronto al ver quien llamaba―. Oye, dile a Dean que te dé por favor el libro que trajo Tracey hace rato… ―le pidió y después miró a Gemma de nuevo―. ¿No quiere nada de tomar?

Gemma Farley negó con la cabeza.

―Nada, gracias.

―Y nada más, anda, ve rápido…

Lo siguieron unos segundos de silencio totalmente incómodo. Aquella mujer, demasiado bien arreglada, que taconeaba en el piso con impaciencia, no lo hacía sentirse especialmente a sus anchas. Además, resultaba sospechoso que hubiera acudido tan rápido. Era obvio que a alguien se le había ido de la lengua, pero como cuando los habían encontrado casi todo el mundo estaba en el almacén, seguir el rastro resultaría imposible. Finalmente, el mesero regresó con el libro y Seamus le indicó que se lo diera a Gemma.

La mujer le dio un vistazo rápido, pasando las hojas con un poco de descuido. Lo apartó, con el ceño fruncido, a los dos segundos.

―Me parece que no es lo que buscamos.

Seamus se quedó mirándola. ¿En serio sólo lo iba a revisar así? Pareciera como si estuviera buscando algo en específico.

―Bueno…

―¿Cuándo podré ver el otro? ―lo interrumpió.

―Le mandaré una carta ―le dijo Seamus. Pero lo cierto es que no tenía intención de mandarla.

―Por supuesto, señor Finnigan. ―La joven se puso en pie―. Estaré esperándola ansiosa. Después de todo, usted tiene algo que yo quiero.

Se marchó dejando a Seamus bastante confundido. Si no hubiera revisado el libro y puesto ese ceño, hubiera creído que simplemente era una persona que se enteraba muy rápido de las cosas, pero no. Estaba buscando algo en específico. El Códex.

Volvió a la barra y le dio un trago al whisky de fuego que le pertenecía para agarrar un poco de valor antes de hacerle una seña a Dean para que se acercara y le tuviera que soltar lo que le iba a soltar.

―Creo que tenemos problemas ―fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Tracey estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, esperando que Millicent volviera de hacer unas compras, más que esperando clientes que tuvieran ganas de ver entre las estanterías. Con todo lo que tenían ―la mayoría reliquias de los Bulstrode de lo que Millicent quería deshacerse y unas cuantas cosas que Theodore le había regalado a Millicent― apenas si lograban hacer que el lugar se viera decente, pero Tracey sabía que les faltaba mucho para entrar en la categoría de tiendas decentes. No habían tenido casi clientes potenciales y de toda la gente que había entrado en una semana a la tienda, sólo había conseguido vender un par de joyas antiguas.

―Disculpe… ―Tracey alzó la vista. Un chico que parecía recién salido de Hogwarts, con el cabello rubio, estaba en la tienda―. Estamos distribuyendo estos carteles, por si está de acuerdo con la causa…

Le extendió un cartel, no demasiado grande, que Tracey pudo leer por atención durante un momento.

**NO A LA ESCORIA QUE INVADE NUESTRA SOCIEDAD**

Aunque el ministerio se empeñe en negarlo, criaturas peligrosas siguen estando entre nosotros. Criaturas que, como todos sabemos, antes apoyaron al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

En ese punto, Tracey dejó de leer. Sabía de qué iba el asunto. No había dejado de oírlo en la radio ―por eso ya casi nunca la prendía― y de verlo en los periódicos. Se quedó mirando fijamente al chico.

―Largo ―fue lo único que dijo.

―Pero, debe comprender, señora…

―Señorita ―corrigió Tracey, con la voz ácida, preguntándose qué, por Merlín, tenía que comprender.

―¡Señorita! ―se apresuró a corregir el chico―. Debe comprender que este tipo de criaturas son peligrosas, podrían asesinar…

―Largo ―repitió Tracey.

―Pero…

―¡Largo! ―le espetó, poniéndose en pie, cada vez más enojada―. Y dile a Carmichael ―añadió, cuando el chico, con el rostro bien pálido, ya estaba casi en la puerta― que se vaya directo a la mierda.

No podía controlarlo, no era objetiva con el tema. Y Randall tampoco, se había dado cuenta. La única vez que Edward «Eddie» Carmichael había salido mencionado en la radio que tenían en el departamento, había acabado hecha pedazos contra la pared, cortesía de Randall ―y su impulsividad―. Conforme pasaban los días se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que las palabras de Carmichael hacían mella en la gente. Oía comentarios todo el tiempo, como «que bueno que no conocemos ningún licántropo», «deberían encerrarlos a todos», «o prohibirles tener hijos, a la mejor los infectan». Intentaba ignorarlos hacer como que no la afectaban, pero cada vez era más consciente de que estaba dejando que la afectara demasiado.

―¡Volví! ―anunció Millicent agitando lo que llevaba en la mano: unas campanillas―. Tendremos unas campanillas mágicas que nos avisen de los nuevos clientes. ¿No es maravilloso?

Tracey se sonrió y salió a su encuentro. Millicent ya agitaba la varita para colgarlas donde pudieran sonar cada que alguien abriera la puerta.

―Pero si no has tardado nada…

Millicent se dirigió hasta el mostrador haciéndole poco caso.

―¿Quieres ver todo lo que he comprado? ―Dejó los tres paquetes que llevaba sobre el mostrador y se dispuso a abrirlos. El primero era un libro que dejó a un lado rápidamente, los otros dos paquetes eran un cáliz que le paso a Tracey para que revisara y unos pequeños polvos en un frasco.

―Ibas nada más en busca del libro ―hizo notar Tracey.

―Sí, pero lo otro también es necesario ―le dijo Millicent―. ¿Qué te parece el cáliz?

―Es de antes del renacimiento ―murmuró Tracey, revisándolo con su ojo casi experto―. No, no, más bien de mucho antes…

―¿Época Artúrica?

Tracey negó.

―No parece exactamente de la época Artúrica, aunque cerca ―dictaminó―. Diría que de la época de Ricardo Corazón de León y las cruzadas ―dijo, finalemente―. ¿Tiene propiedades mágicas?

―Nunca se vacía una vez que lo llenas a menos de que le hagas un encantamiento especial. Nada espectacular. ―Millicent se encogió de hombros―. Pero es bonito y a alguien puede interesarle, ¿no crees?

―Sí, pero seguimos teniendo casi todo el inventario sin mover, Millicent ―le dijo Tracey―. No es posible que sigas comprando cosas día sí y día también.

―Calla, calla, ¿tienes el libro ese? ¿El Códex? ―preguntó Millicent, moviendo los polvos que había conseguido―. Conseguí esto para probárselo.

―Sí, claro, está en el almacén, bien resguardado… ―le dijo Tracey. Lo que quería decir que tenía un millón de encantamientos anti ladrones encima―. ¿Para qué es eso? ―preguntó, con curiosidad.

―Para saber si tiene hojas faltantes. Ya te dije, creo que lo maltratado y las hojas que parecen arrancadas no es algo muy casual… ―dijo Millicent―. Además quiero probar de una vez por todas que clase de encantamientos tiene encima. ¿Limpias un poco esto? ―le pidió a Tracey―. Voy al almacén a ver ese libro… Ah… ―sacó un ejemplar de El Profeta―. Te traje un periódico. ―Volteó hacia los escaparates, viendo a la gente caminar―. ¡Odio que oscurezca tan temprano! ―se quejó―. Parece que va a llover.

―Gracias ―Tracey tomó el periódico y lo desenrolló y también volteó a los escaparates como Millicent―. Es Londres, ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué no llueva?

La chica regordeta suspiró y rodeó el mostrador para ir hasta la trastienda. Tracey se encargó de quitar todos los papeles que había dejado encima y los envoltorios para tirarlos a la basura y le buscó un lugar al cáliz y al libro entre la mercancía que ya tenían. Después, volvió a sentarse detrás del mostrador y se fijó en el periódico. La primera plana hablaba de una reforma a los derechos élficos impulsada por Hermione Granger ―con ella en la fotografía, junto a algunos miembros del Winzengamot―. La leyó por encima y descubrió que, además, Granger empezaría carrera en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Tracey pasó las hojas, llenas de noticias que en realidad no tenían demasiada importancia. La mayoría era reformas ―o proyectos de― en el Ministerio, muchas de ellas impulsadas por el joven ministro, Shackelbolt. Había ganado de manera arrolladora las últimas elecciones y todo el mundo esperaba que se quedara mucho tiempo en el cargo.

Siguió pasando las hojas hasta que un título le llamó la atención.

**Edward Carmichael propone poner el registro de criaturas mágicas abierto al público **

_Edward Carmicheal, más conocido como Eddie, en los medios, concedió una rueda de prensa esta mañana a primera hora después del ataque que sufrió la noche pasada. Sobre el ataque, declara que no tomará represalias, porque no le interesa. Sin embargo, habla de un tema que le parece es más urgente en nuestra sociedad. "Es necesario que la gente sepa con qué clase de personas está trabajando, con quiénes se relaciona", dijo, casi al empezar. "Muchos licántropos y vampiros intentan esconder su condición, alegando que no son peligrosos para la sociedad. Pero las estadísticas dicen lo contrario, cada año, hay miles de asesinatos que son perpetrados por esta clase de criaturas."_

_De manera sorprendente, declaró tener el apoyo de parte del Winzengamot, pues al parecer, la ola de víctimas a manos de los vampiros había subido de manera alarmante el último año. "La mayoría asesinan a muggles para que no llamar la atención", dijo Eddie Carmichael. "Sin embargo, sólo basta con abrir un periódico para descubrir las notas: asesinatos inexplicables, en los que generalmente se culpa a animales, donde la víctima aparece desangrada. Ocurre en todo el país."_

_Eddie Carmichael declaró que hará todo lo posible por que su propuesta llegue al Winzengamot y…_

―Deja de leer esa basura ―la interrumpió la voz de Blaise Zabini, bajando el periódico―. ¿No oíste las campanillas?

Tracey negó con la cabeza, sorprendida.

―Bueno, hola, supongo…

―Hola ―sonrió ella. No estaba acostumbrada a la manera tan dura de hablar de Zabini, tan rápida―. ¿Vienes por algo en especial o…?

―Investigué sobre tu libro ―le soltó, con la voz dura―. No te va a gustar lo que encontré, Tracey, no te va a gustar nada.

―¿En serio?

―Bueno, los Tuatha Dé Danann conocían mucha magia negra ―empezó Blaise―. Por supuesto que no la calificaban así, simplemente era magia. Pero entre los hechizos que dicen que hay en el Códex hay algo que llama particularmente la atención, Tracey. Sabían un montón sobre criaturas mágicas, especialmente las que le interesan al malnacido de Camichael.

―Ya…

―Hay rumores que corren por allí, entre gente que sabe del tema ―continuó Zabini―, de cosas que los Tuatha Dé Danann averiguaron o conocían. Al menos, los magos entre ellos. Se dice que sabían cono inhibir la parte del lobo en un licántropo.

―Pero… eso sería trozar la esencia de una persona…

―Precisamente ―le dijo Blaise―. Pero lo conocían. No tienen nada parecido para los vampiros, o al menos no lo han averiguado.

―¿Sólo venías decirme a eso? ―preguntó Tracey, agradeciendo la información. A ella debió de habérsele ocurrido primero lo de buscar información sobre el libro, pero no había creído que fuera tan importante.

―Y a sacarte la promesa de que no dejarás que ese libro acabe en las manos equivocadas, Tracey ―declaró Zabini―. Con gente como Camichael suelta, un hechizo así es muy peligroso. Más cuando quiere un registro de hombres lobo abierto al público.

―¿Lo leíste? ―se interesó Tracey.

―Sí, leí esa mierda. Los licántropos y los vampiros hace años que no son un problema ―le dijo―, pero está trayendo el tema de nuevo a los reflectores y consigue apoyo, en general por ignorancia o por miedo. ¿Sabes cuántos escaparates vi hoy con su jodido cartel? Siete. Dicen que Madame Fortescue los sacó a gritos de su local, ocasionando un escándalo, pero en Flourish &amp; Blotts hay un cartel y también en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. En Sortilegios Weasley ni si quiera lo intentaron, al parecer.

―Vinieron aquí también… ―reveló Tracey.

―¿No pasó nada?

―No… sólo… le dije que le dijera a Carmichael que se fuera a la mierda ―medio sonrió.

―Nunca mejor dicho.

―Oye, Tracey, hay unas cuantas cosas interesantes sobre… ―Millicent había salido del almacén hablando, con el libro en las manos. Al parecer se había ensuciado la cara con algo pues tenía una marcha de polvo rojo en una mejilla―. Ey, hola, Blaise ―saludó―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Le iba a decir a Tracey algo importante, ¿te molesta?

―No importa… ―le dijo Tracey―. Sabe lo del libro. Fue quien me dijo que era.

―Ah… cierto…

―Hola, Millie ―saludó Blaise, con una sonrisa―. ¿Algo nuevo sobre ese libro? Justo venía a contarle a Tracey algo sobre él.

―Oh, bueno, pues, tiene propiedades mágicas, un montón de hecho, y sobre todo de autodefensa… ―respondió Millicent―. No he conseguido identificarlo todo, pero es muy interesante. ¡Nunca me había encontrado un libro tan cargado de magia! Pero, hay un detalle… le faltan páginas. ―Abrió el libro y les mostró―. Aquí ―señaló―, son varias. He intentado descifrar los encantamientos que faltan, induciéndolo de las hojas que dejaron a medio arrancar, pero no entiendo nada de estos símbolos. ¿Tracey?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Nada. Tendría que ponerme a estudiarlos varias semanas para adivinar qué demonios son ―respondió.

―A ver… ―pidió Blaise Zabini.

Millicent le pasó el libro y él examinó los símbolos con atención durante unos minutos. Tracey aprovechó para seguir leyendo el periódico sin mucha atención. Había descubierto, en el curso de los años, que las noticias en tiempos de paz jamás cambiaban: intentos de robo, asesinatos, crimen… todo ello adornado de notas de sociedad y política en las que los hechos se repetían, si no los nombres.

―Hum. Tracey, esto no te va a gustar ―musitó.

―Ey, yo también estoy aquí ―se quejó Millicent.

―No le va a gustar a ella especialmente ―volvió a decir Blaise―. Mira aquí, esto habla de licántropos. De cómo inhibirlos. En las páginas que faltan debe estar el resto del proceso.

―Así que alguien las tiene ―dijo Tracey.

―Sí, señora Obviedades ―le dijo Blaise―. Alguien las tiene y no hay manera de saber si es alguien con buenas o malas intenciones…

―Joder ―musitó Millicent.

―Tengo que decirle a Seamus…

―¿Seamus? ―preguntó Blaise.

―El dueño del libro ―aclaró Tracey―. Si les faltaron hojas, deben estar tras él.

* * *

Tracey llegó a casa mucho más tarde de lo normal, creyendo que Randall ya no estaría. Pero lo encontró, demacrado como siempre, porque se mataba de sed hasta que no podía más, mirando el caldero, con una poción humeante. Tracey dejó primero el abrigo completamente mojado y se sacudió el cabello antes de acercarse al sillón donde Randall cuidaba la poción.

―Hola ―saludó.

―Llegas más tarde de lo normal. Me preocupé.

―Hubo… algunas cosas ―dijo Tracey.

Antes de volver había pasado al bar irlandés a contarle a Seamus lo que había averiguado sobre el libro y él le había dicho que una mujer llamada Gemma Farley había estado buscando el libro. Gemma Farley… por supuesto. No podía haberle dicho el nombre de alguien que odiara menos a los licántropos. Después de todo, ella había sido la primera en enterarse del secreto de Tracey y lo había revelado entre casi todos. Eso había ocasionado la ruptura de Tracey con Terence, que había sido su segundo ―y último― novio y su huida.

―¿Cosas?

―Sobre el libro de Seamus Finnigan ―empezó Tracey―. Blaise me dijo que hay un hechizo en él para inhibir a los licántropos…

―Eso les arrebata un trozo de su escencia ―interrumpió Randall―, es imposible que alguien se haya planteado…

―¡Ya lo sé! ―Tracey lo interrumpió de vuelta, con la voz dura―. El caso es que le faltan hojas de ese hechizo al libro y a que no adivinas quien lo está buscando.

―¿Carmichael?

―No, Gemma Farley.

―¿La zorra a la que le robaba los apuntes cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? ―preguntó Randall, sorprendido―. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

―No sé si te he contado quién reveló lo de mi… licantropía e hizo que… bueno… «todo» pasara. Que yo huyera.

―No sé si lo notas, Tracey, pero nunca me cuentas nada ―le espetó Randall, dejando de ponerle atención a la poción para mirar a Tracey―. No sé gran cosa de tu pasado y llevamos años viviendo juntos. Si me entero de las cosas es en medio de una crisis o cuando ya pasaron.

―Ya… lo siento por eso. Fue ella, Gemma Farley, se lo dijo a Terence, a Adrian y a… ―Tracey no pudo pronunciar el último nombre, se le quedó trabado en la garganta.

―Miles Bletchey…

―Sí. A… él… ―Cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en él. No entendía como habían pasado tantos años y aún le costaba tanto trabajo pensar en él―. La noticia se extendió así que mucha gente lo sabe. Pero Gemma Farley está en busca del libro.

―Podría ser por cualquier cosa…

―No puedo dejar de pensar en que es por eso, Randall ―Tracey se miró las manos, intentando recordar esa parte de su pasado que había decidido enterrar realmente hondo―. Tú no la viste cuando me acusó. Me miraba con miedo, sí, pero tapando el mundo había asco, odio. No puedo dejar de pensar qué es por eso… Simplemente no puedo.

Había empezado a temblar.

Randall le pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda y la acercó hasta él, apretándola, hasta que se tranquilizó.

―Podría ser cualquier cosa… podría ser cualquier cosa ―repitió.

Pero Tracey notó que no lo creía.

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo! Aquí averiguamos más cosas sobre el bendito libro y sobre el pasado de Tracey, que también es una gran incógnita. Además, es casi obvio que hay alguien detrás del libro, pero… ¿se detendrá o lo obtendra? Para todo eso y más… ¡esperen el próximo capítulo!**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 15 de marzo de 2015_


	3. Shake it out

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Shake it out**

_"__And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way"_

_Shake it out, Florence + The machine_

* * *

―No lo creía hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos ―la voz de Adrian Pucey la interrumpió―. Tracey Davis efectivamente ya no trabaja en la heladería…

El joven, de cabello negro largo, que llevaba atado por la espalda, se recargó en el mostrador acercando su rostro al de Tracey. Ella se alejó un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a la manera de ser de Adrian, pero nunca se sentía cómoda teniéndolo tan cerca. Iba muy seguido a su casa e intentaba que no se le notara lo mucho que odiaba el apartamento de Tracey. Siempre le decía cosas sobre pagarle el alquiler en uno más grande y lujoso, pero Tracey siempre se negaba. Le decía que quería su amistad, no sus limosnas; y el orgullo de la joven era demasiado grande como para aceptar vivir a expensas de alguien más.

―Abrimos hace casi cuatro semanas, te lo estuve diciendo ―le replicó Tracey― Y… ah, claro, hola, Adrian, ¿cómo estás?

―Muy bien, venía a presumirte algo envidiable… ―sacó un pedazo de pergamino doblado, con un sello impreso―. La invitación a la denominada boda del siglo.

―¿Se casa Harry Potter?

―No, tonta, además nunca me invitaría, dudo que sepa quién soy ―comentó él, con una sonrisa―. No, se casa la zorra de Gemma Farley, ¿no te has enterado? Ante los medios insiste en llamar a su boda del siglo, pero nadie le hace ni caso…

―En serio, ¿por qué todo el mundo la llama «zorra»? ―preguntó Davis.

―Porque se acostó con Bole, con Terence después de que huyeras, con Davies, con Flint, con los amigos feos de Flint, con Goyle, con Miles… ―Adrian iba a seguir enumerando cuando notó la cara de Tracey. Apretó los puños cuando él mencionó a Miles―. Lo siento ―dijo él rápidamente―. Lo siento. Y seguramente con más de medio Hogwarts pero no me interesa. Y porque es una jodida zorra: ¿la has oído hablar? Se puede hacer la agradable un rato, pero no tarda en salir a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

―¿Y con quién se casa?

―Con el anticristo… mejor conocido como Edward J. Carmichael ―informó Pucey―. ¿Quieres ver la invitación? Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí una. Zabini y Nott también tienen las suyas. Malfoy no, al parecer Carmichael lo odia.

Tracey se quedó mirando el papel de las manos de Adrian sin tomarlo. Al final lo tomó y lo abrió. Sólo se encontró con una lujosa invitación a una boda que alguien insistía en llamar «La boda del siglo» y era sólo algo completamente ridícilo para Tracey. Conocía a Farley, sabía exactamente qué tipo de persona era: del que encandila a las personas un rato, las usa y las tira. No dudaba que entre los dos novios fueran cada uno un títere del otro.

―¿Y por qué carajos se casan?

―A saber. ¿Sabes tú? He oído que Carmichael está muy metido en la campaña contra los licántropos… ―comentó Adrian.

―Y yo que voy a saber. Acaban de aprobar que el registro sea público ―le espetó ella, con lo mismo que había estado rumiando todo el día desde que había leído las noticas del día anterior―. Shackelbolt, Granger y Potter lo condenan, pero tampoco pueden hacer mucho más que decírselo a los medios. Si antes no lo sabía todo el jodido mundo, ahora estará allí, puesto: «Tracey Davis, veintiún años, vendedora de antigüedades, licántropo» ―recitó, casi de memoria, pues se había buscado en la lista―. Y para acabarla de joder: «Randall Bennett, veintún años, ocupación desconocida, vampiro». ¿Sabías que su padre no tenía idea de que lo era hasta ayer? Su jodido padre apoyo esa reforma sin saber qué Randall era un vampiro. Ayer llegó una vociferadora a casa.

―Supongo que hace a la gente sentirse más segura… ―intentó adivinar Adrian.

―Y una mierda, Adrian, ¿has visto como me ven? ―le espetó ella, mucho más alto. Tan alto que Millicent salió de la trastienda casi corriendo, para encontrarse con una Tracey de semblante enojado mirando a Adrian Pucey.

Él tragó saliva, lentamente, haciéndole un gesto de saludo a Millicent.

―Sólo veía a preguntarte si querías ir a la boda conmigo.

―Ni muerta, Adrian ―respondió ella, sin poder creer lo que le acababa de proponer―. Allí va a estar Terence. Y seguro que tú también recuerdas frases como: «Eres un monstruo, no mi novia» o, por supuesto, cosas que quizá no presenciaste como: «Miles es un buen amigo, nunca te haría nada. Sólo estás mintiendo» ―Había apretado tanto los nudillos que los tenía rojos―. ¿Crees que te acompañaré a esa boda?

―Pensaba en arruinarle el día a Farley… ―se disculpó Adrian.

―Pues arruínaselo de otra manera. Y crece ―le espetó Tracey―. Esperas mucho de mí si crees que quiero volver a verles la cara.

―Lo siento, Tracey, de verdad…

―Tienes que dejar de disculparte, Adrian, es lo único que haces cuando nos vemos ―le dijo ella, con la mirada apenada.

―No, también comento errores ―le dijo él―. De todos modos, no llevaré a nadie. Aunque intentaré arruinarle el día a Farley, por ti.

Tracey sintió unas extrañas y desesperadas ganas de reír, recordando cosas que había jurado enterrar para siempre. Cosas que, más que nada, incluían a Gemma Farley y a su ex novio, Terence Higgs. Tenía muchas excusas que le contaba a la almohada cuando tenía una pesadilla en la que él la llamaba monstruo de nueva cuenta, pero cuando lo analizaba fríamente, no tenía manera de disculparse. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, la manera en que la presumía, la manera en que se jactaba de ella. La manera en que la trataba, siempre bajo la mirada apenada de Adrian.

―No lo hagas por mí, idiota ―intentó sonreír con entusiasmo, pero su mueca fue sólo una triste sonrisa―. Por mí no vale la pena.

―Bueno, hasta pronto… ―se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y le hizo una ceña de Millicent―. Adiós, Millicent. Vendré después, te compraré algo.

Salió, haciendo sonar las campanillas y Tracey respiró hondo.

―Es un idiota ―le dijo Millicent.

―Ya lo sé.

―¿Por qué siempre te consigues idiotas para amigos? ―se lamentó su mejor amiga. O mejor dicho, la única―. En serio. Adrian es sólo un niño rico. Cree conocer tus problemas pero me apuesto a que no sabe ni la mitad…

―Ya lo sé, Millie, de verdad que lo sé.

Tracey se mordió el labio, en una mueca nerviosa. Adrian sabía muchas más cosas que Millicent, pero no sabía cómo hablar de ellas o cómo tratarla. Millicent, en cambio, siempre andaba cerca de Tracey con pies de plomo, porque conocía sus reacciones más habituales a las menciones de algunas personas.

―Por cierto, ¿leíste el periódico? ―le preguntó Millicent―. Creo que viene algo que te interesa.

―¿Del idiota de Carmichael? ―preguntó ella, pues casi siempre leía sus notas con un masoquismo increíble―. No he leído nada sobre él, hoy no pienso amargarme el día…

―Pues de verdad siento ser la culpable, pero es importante y no es nada de Carmichael ―le contó Millicent―. Peor. ―Agarró el periódico y se lo pasó―. Página trece, busca.

―¿Qué puede ser peor que Carmichael y sus declaraciones, por Merlín? ―preguntó Tracey, pero en cuanto abrió el periódico descubrió que era una columna escrita por alguien que apoyaba las declaraciones sobre los licántropos. ¿Es que nadie había aprendido nada en todo aquel tiempo?, se preguntó Tracey―. Joder. Habla de un proyecto de ley que va en contra de las criaturas mágicas.

―Eso está explicado más o menos en la página cinco, pero eso lo escribió alguien que lo apoya, Tracey ―le dijo Millicent―. Quieren convertir a los licántropos, a los vampiros y a cualquier otra criatura en ciudadanos de segunda clase.

―Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida ―se quejó Tracey.

―Léelo y verás. Argumenta que ese tipo de criaturas apoyaron al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Es estúpido, pero tiene apoyo.

Tracey leyó por encima el artículo, coronado con frases como «así nos sentiremos más seguros», «los licántropos sólo abusan de los sistemas de salud mágicos» y «no podemos estar rodeados de asesinos». Resultaba estúpido que en tan sólo pocas semanas, Carmichael hubiera conseguido tanto apoyo. Sabía usar las frases correctas en los entornos correctos, porque de hablar en contra de los seguidores de Voldemort había arremetido contra las criaturas mágicas y había dejado a los antiguos mortífagos relegados a un segundo plano.

―Ah, y Tracey, página veinticino, aparecieron dos cadáveres de licántropos ayer ―le dijo Millicent―. Últimamente parecen coronar las noticias y no es para nada bueno.

―¿Qué?

―Léelo y verás.

Tracey suspiró y se dirigió hasta la página veinticinco. Tal como decía Millicent, allí estaba la notica.

**Dos licántropos muertos en Lancashire**

_Los cadáveres ―humanos― de dos licántropos que aparecían en el registro desde el día de ayer, fueron hallados en las inmediaciones de Lanchashire hoy por la mañana por dos muggles. Presentaban heridas y marcas por todo el cuerpo, además de que se extrajeron dos balas de plata de sus organismos. El ministro Shackelbolt denunció el hecho públicamente y continuó con su campaña en contra del registro poniendo este caso como ejemplo. "Un registro sólo volverá a estas personas un blanco fácil y a menos de una semana de su aprobación tenemos el ejemplo perfecto…"_

―Repugnante ―sentenció Tracey, dejando el artículo a la mitad, sin dejar de leer―, sencillamente repugnante.

―Lo sé. Por eso debes tener cuidado, Tracey ―le dijo Millicent―. Parece que los están cazando.

―Juro por Merlin y por Morgana y por el hijo que no tuvieron y por lo que quieras que tendré cuidado, Millie ―prometió Tracey―. No voy a venir el viernes, por cierto, espero que puedas cubrir el día.

―¿Por? ―Millicent se desorientó un momento, pero luego, notando el calendario, entendió la razón―. Ah, es luna llena.

―Sigue sin haber luparia en ninguna tienda, Millie, tenemos que recurrir a otros métodos ―musitó Tracey, temblando simplemente ante la idea de lo que había propuesto Randall y parecía ser la única solución posible―. Volveré el domingo. O el lunes, no lo sé ―añadió.

―Tienes el tiempo que necesites ―le aseguró Millicent―, lo sabes.

Tracey le sonrió.

―Eres una amiga fantástica, Millie.

―Procura recordarlo si planeas volver a desaparecer de nuevo de la faz de la tierra, por favor.

* * *

―Oh, joder.

Era lunes por la mañana y ya tenía dolor de cabeza. Probablemente tenía que ver con que el idiota de Randall le había dado whisky de fuego cuando se había acabado la poción para el dolor, esperando que eso se lo quitara un poco ―y vaya que lo había hecho―. Ansiaba pasar un día tranquilo, con una gran taza de café cargado ―algo no demasiado inglés― y, de preferencia, sin ningún cliente. Pero lo primero que vio al llegar a la tienda fue el estúpido letrero pintado de rojo. Decía «asesina», justó debajo de «Bulstrode &amp; Davis», tapando la palabra «Antigüedades».

―Oh, joder ―repitió, quedándose allí parada, sin atinar a reaccionar rápidamente―. Oh, joder.

Se acercó a la puerta y se apresuró a abrir. Debía de haber intuido que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Tarde o temprano. Dejó la bolsa que cargaba sobre el mostrador con un gesto brusco y volvió afuera de la tienda, con varita en mano.

―_Fregotego_ ―dijo, pero nada pasó, el letrero se quedó allí―. ¡_Fregotego_! ―intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo: nada de nada―. ¡JODER! ―exclamó, quizá demasiado fuerte, lo que hizo que la gente volteara a verla―. ¡Joder, ¿qué miran?! ―les espetó y se volvió a meter a la tienda.

Seguía preguntándose qué ganaba Carmichael con toda la campaña de desprestigio que estaba montando. Además de que tenía que pensar en lo del Códex, por supuesto. Y hablar con Seamus. Le había mandado una carta, pero no había obtenido respuesta aún. Y el fin de semana había resultado tan asquerosamente horrible para ella, además. Quería cerrar los ojos y morir, lentamente.

―Buenos días ―Millicent entró con un intentó de sonrisa.

―Hola, Millie.

―Vi el letreto ―informó ella―. No se quita.

―Ya lo intenté, también.

―Que cabrones ―comentó.

―Lo sé ―respondió Tracey―. Jodidos cabrones.

Millicent se acercó y colocó sus cosas detrás del mostrador. Usualmente ella se encargaba de todo el trabajo que había que hacer en la trastienda, la contabilidad y las compras. Tracey catalogaba y ordenaba todo, además de atender a los clientes. Millicent siempre le había dicho que ella era mucho más guapa y agradable, pero en ese momento Tracey dudaba ser exactamente la mejor opción para estar al frente del mostrador de la tienda.

―Uhm, tengo que hacer algo atrás, sólo una media hora, ¿estarás bien? ―le preguntó a Tracey.

―Sí, claro que estaré bien, deja de comportarte como mi madre ―le respondió Tracey.

―Lo haría si el mundo no estuviera lleno de locos, vuelvo en media hora ―Millicent sacó un par de cosas que había en una bolsa hasta abajo y cuando alzó la cabeza, sonrió―. Ah, hola, Finnigan ―dijo, al mismo tiempo que sonaban las campanillas de la puerta.

Tracey volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Seamus Finnigan.

―¿Demasiado temprano? ―preguntó él.

―Estábamos abriendo, ya puedes pasar ―le sonrió Tracey―. Creí que mi carta se habría perdido.

―Preferí venir antes que contestarla, muchas lechuzas se pierden hoy en día ―respondió él―. Hola ―las saludó a las dos con una tímida seña―. De verdad no interrumpo, ¿cierto?

―No, pasa, Millicent iba a… ―Tracey volteó a ver a Millicent, como dudando. En realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Tracey sabía un montón de historia y de cosas antiguas, pero Millicent era un genio cuando se trataba de quitar magia negra de todo tipo de objetos y de averiguar que encantamientos traían encima― algo.

―Algo, claro ―Millicent movió la cabeza, agarrando sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta de la trastienda―. Vuelvo en media hora.

Y se metió. Tracey le indicó a Seamus que se acercara con una seña y una media sonrisa. Al menos había alguien amable, para variar, aunque ella hubiera deseado que el día transcurriera sin visitas y sin ninguna clase de ruido. Le dolía la cabeza.

―¿Fin de semana de fiesta? ―le preguntó Seamus, señalando los ojos, poniendo las manos sobre el mostrador.

―¿Qué? ―Tracey se llevó las manos a las ojeras marcadas―. No, no, para nada, sólo… fin de semana difícil. ―Mientras sonreía, intentando que Seamus no le preguntara nada más, se le descubrieron las muñecas, llenas de marcas rojas de los grilletes que había tenido la noche de luna llena. Y rasguños sobre todos rasguños de ella misma. ¿Por qué demonios era incapaz de conseguir lupania para que Randall le hiciera una poción matalobos decente?

―¿Qué? ―Seamus alargó una mano para agarrar una de sus muñecas, pero Tracey la retiró demasiado rápido, escondiéndolas bajo el mostrador―. Lo siento… No quería…

―No importa.

―Ah… fue… luna llena… ―intentó adivinar.

Tracey asintió.

―Todo el mundo parece saberlo ahora ―suspiró, cansada.

―Bueno, tu nombre está en la lista del registro ―comentó Seamus― que los esrribos de Carmichael andan repartiendo por todas partes. Ayer me rompieron un vidrio. Y le rompieron la vitrina a Madame Fortescue, también ―añadió―. Se podría decir que tú tuviste suerte con lo del anuncio de la calle ―Seamus señaló hacia la puerta―. Bueno… lo siento, si es que no querías que nadie supiera.

―No importa ―se resignó Tracey―, parece que ahora es del dominio público.

―Algo así. Bueno, lo que me trajo aquí… tu carta.

―Ah, eso ―dijo Tracey―. Seamus, parece que alguien anda tras de algunos hechizos en especial: le faltan páginas.

―Ya lo sé. Bueno, lo de que alguien anda tras de él, no lo de que le faltaban páginas ―se apresuró a corregir―. La noche que me dijiste qué era fue Gemma Farley a mi bar a hacer una oferta por él. Continúa mandando cartas, pero no las respondemos. Pero eso ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Por carta.

A Tracey le llevó dos segundos sumar dos más dos. Gemma Farley odiaba a los licántropos ―lo de los vampiros era discutible, no tenía ni idea de que tanto asco le daban― y quería ese libro. Y para acabar, se iba a casar con Eddie Carmichael.

―¿La prometida de Carmichael? ―preguntó, sin poder evitar hacer una cara de sorpresa. No le extrañaba que fuera ella, realmente, Farley nunca había sido enteramente de su agrado, aunque podía parecer una persona realmente abierta al principio, pero eso era porque sólo era una manipuladora―. Oh, joder. Seamus, ¿sabías que los Tuatha Dé Danann tienen un hechizo que supuestamente puede inhibir la licantropía? ―soltó, demasiado rápido.

―¿Qué? ―Seamus también abrió mucho los ojos.

―Eso. Le faltan páginas a ese hechizo.

―No sé por qué siento que todo esto huele a mierda ―dijo Seamus.

―Pues porque lo hace ―le dijo Tracey―. De todos modos, tienes que mantener ese libro seguro. Pase lo que pase.

―Podría quedarse aquí. Tienen sistema antirrobo, ¿no? ―preguntó él―. En el bar entra y sale demasiada gente como para controlarlo. Y Farley sabe que estoy ahí, podría intentar algo.

―No sé por qué no lo dudo ―musitó Tracey―. En Hogwarts era una perra. Era prefecta todo el mundo la adoraba. ¿Sabes qué nos dijo cuando entramos a primero? Idioteces como «Ser Slytherin no es tan malo, aquí todos nos ayudamos, incluso Merlín estuvo en nuestra casa». A los dos días estaba jodiendo a alguien, manipulaba gente, hacía que los chicos se enamoraran de ella, los usaba…

―La describes como todo un ángel ―apuntó Seamus, de manera sarcástica.

―Ya lo sé. Es sólo que… me enoja. Es una de esas cosas que hacen que me moleste conmigo misma: recordar que quería ser como ella.

―No es cierto.

―Cuando tenía trece lo era. Fuimos «amigas» ―Tracey dibujó unas comillas en el aire― algunos años. Ella era mayor que yo, así que me usaba de mascota y eso. Luego… bueno… le dijo a mi novio lo que era. Ella lo descubrió.

―¿Lo de la…?

―¿… licantropía? Sí ―asintió ella―. Poco después de que pasara. Diciéndoselo a mi novio me hizo bien, de hecho, porque me permitió ver con la escoria con la que pensaba pasar el resto de mis días, pero… me alejo de mis amigos ―confesó―. Creo que por eso me enoja.

―¿Le cuestas esto a mucha gente?

Tracey negó con la cabeza.

―No, sólo a los que se detienen a escucharlo ―le sonrió―. Bueno, lo del libro, díselo a Millie, ¿quieres? A mí seguramente me dirá que esta no es una pensión de antigüedades, pero seguramente puedes hacer negocios con ella.

―Claro, claro, yo le digo. ―Seamus sonrió―. Ah, tenemos una banda que se presenta en el bar está noche. Unos raros que tocan rock o algo así. Podrías venir.

Tracey negó con la cabeza.

―Prefiero estar en casa, la verdad. Al menos hoy.

―¿Otra noche? ―intentó Seamus.

―Lo intentaré ―dijo Tracey, pero ella sabía que no iba a intentarlo. No quería comprometerse de manera romántica con nadie. Le causaba una ansiedad que no era capaz de controlar, exactamente.

―Entonces, nos veremos por allí algún día ―señaló la puerta de la trastienda―. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Millicent ahora? Dean debe de estar contándome el tiempo porque en un rato tenemos una cita con un tipo que quiere que probemos su whisky de fuego.

* * *

―¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

―¡TRACEY!

El grito la despertó, cubierta de sudor, con las cobijas revueltas y se incorporó, mirando a Randall. Era una escena que era mucho más común de lo que le gustaría. Después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, dirigió su vista hasta sus manos, concretamente sus uñas, y se aseguró de que no estuvieran raspadas y sangrando por haber tratado de agarrar las tablas del piso.

Randall, con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz ―o sea, casi ninguna―, se sentó al lado de ella, al borde de la cama.

―¿Era otra vez ese sueño?

Tracey asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas, arrugando los ojos para intentar mantenerlas adentro, pero Randall se dio cuenta y la jaló para acercarla hacia sí, apretándola para abrazarla. El estúpido vampiro apenas estaba en calzoncillos, ¿por qué le gustaba andar así por el apartamento?

―Randall, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estás jodidamente frío ―dijo ella, en apenas un murmullo.

―Debes dejar de soñar con ese desgraciado ―le dijo él, ignorando el comentario. Ella asintió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada―. En serio, Tracey, no te hace bien.

―Yo no elijo con quien soñar, Randall, yo no elijo con quien demonios soñar ―dijo ella―. Yo no lo elijo a él.

―Está muerto, Tracey.

―Lo mataste tú ―le dijo ella―. Tampoco puedo olvidar eso. Es la única vez que te he visto hacer… eso… y, tampoco te lo tomes a mal, pero es jodidamente repugnante.

―Ya lo sé.

―Por eso te matas de hambre, debes dejar de hacerlo ―le espetó ella―. Hay alguien allá afuera cazando licántropos. Y probablemente también estén cazando…

―… vampiros, ya lo sé. ¿Quieres dejar de cambiarme el tema, joder? ―le espetó él―. No has hablado de esto desde que sucedió, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera pronuncias su nombre. Al menos no por voluntad propia. Intento respetarlo, de verdad que sí, Tracey, pero joder, tienes veneno dentro de ti. Te estás matando.

―Randall…

―Joder, Tracey. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Eres la única jodida persona en el mundo que no me ve como un vago inútil muerto de hambre ―le dijo Randall, abrazando a Tracey con un brazo, jalándose los rizos de la cabeza con la otra―. Pero… ¡joder! Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso.

―¡¿Crees que no quiero olvidarlo?! ¡¿DE VERDAD CREES ESO?! ―explotó ella, que estaba temblando. Se puso en pie, quitándose de encima a Randall, mirándolo con furia―. ¡No hay día de que no lo recuerde! ¡No hay un solo jodido día, Randall, que no recuerde toda esa mierda!

―Tracey, Tracey, cálmate, Tracey, Tracey… ―él se puso en pie, intentando agarrarla, calmarla―. Tracey, lo siento. Tracey. ¡Tracey!

La abrazó de nuevo, y entonces ella explotó. No le pasaba demasiado, pero a veces el recuerdo de sus uñas raspando el piso mientras alguien la arrastraba se hacía demasiado vívido y sentía como si estuviera allí de nuevo, como si todos aquellos años no hubieran pasado del todo.

―Lo siento, Randall, lo siento ―sollozó ella, llorando como niña, sobre su pecho. Sentía todo tan jodidamente reciente. Aún tenía las muñecas y los tobillos rojos, rasguños en alguna parte del cuerpo y estaba tan pálida como Randall, que empezaba a verse gris. Se sentía débil, acabada, y por si fuera poco, soñaba con la pesadilla más vívida que le había tocado vivir.

―Tracey, Miles Bletchey está muerto. ―Ella se puso tensa al oír su nombre―. Miles Bletchey está muerto. No va a volver a hacerte daño.

Ella siguió llorando. Randall tenía razón. Se estaba envenenando con todo aquello. Y curiosamente, tampoco le importaba.

―Necesito whisky de fuego.

―Odias el alcohol, Tracey.

―No en este momento, necesito perder la conciencia, Randall. Olvidar el sueño. Olvidar que pasó, que existió. Por favor ―le suplicó―. Por favor.

―Tracey, es la una, no sé qué bar abierto…

―Un amigo, un amigo dijo que podíamos ir, que iba a ir un grupo. ―Sacudió la cabeza, abriendo el armario después de zafarse de Randall y sacando una túnica color verde que tuviera las mangas largas para después empezar a sacársela camiseta vieja con la que dormía, sin importarle que Randall estuviera mirando.

―Bien ―dijo él―. Bien. Iré a asegurarme que no te mates.

Él abrió su parte del armario, sacando cualquier cosa y poniéndosela encima de la ropa interior que llevaba. Tracey lo apuró en cuanto tuvo la túnica puesta y se hubo recogido el cabello. Apenas metió la varita en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la puerta. Randall la siguió, corriendo por las calles del callejón Knockturn y después por el Callejón Diagon. Había ya muy poca gente en la calle.

Llegaron al bar de Seamus cuando aún estaba casi lleno. Había unas cuantas mesas libres y Tracey señaló la del fondo. Apenas su puso atención a los chicos del escenario, sólo alzó la mano para llamar al mesero, pero no fue un mesero cualquiera el que se acercó. Fue Seamus.

―¡Tracey, veniste! ―Sonrió, pero a Tracey le pareció algo forzado. Ella intentó responder de igual manera pero no lo logró―. ¿Qué van a querer?

―Whisky de fuego ―pidió Randall―. Sólo para ella ―la señaló.

Seamus desapareció poco después.

―Tracey ―dijo Randall, llamando la atención de la joven, que parecía más concentrada en la pared que en cualquier otra cosa.

―¿Sí?

―Siempre te emborrachas cuando…

―Ya lo sé ―cortó ella.

―Deja de envenenarte ―le pidió Randall―. Por favor. ―Tracey miró aún más atentamente hacia la pared. Randall sólo sacudió la cabeza. Tracey era consciente de que estaba obligándolo a ser la parte racional de ellos dos, algo que él odiaba, porque se le daba horriblemente mal―. Por cierto, le gustas. Y cree que somos pareja.

―¿Qué?

―Le gustas.

―Randall, no quiero gustarle a nadie. De verdad.

* * *

**EJEM, nuevo capítulo. Averiguamos un poco más de los personajes, realmente no es que pase nada extremadamente importante, ¿o sí? Tracey tiene unos cuantos problemas ―algo que ya se intuye desde antes, pero si lo quieren aquí está la confirmación― y Randall tiene que ser la parte racional del asunto. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 24 de marzo de 2015_


	4. You've got time

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: You've got time**

_"__Think of all the roads, think of all their crossings._

_Taking steps is easy, standing still is hard"_

_Regina Spektor_

* * *

Pansy parecía más preocupada por cómo se veía que por otra cosa, porque esa era su única motivación para ir a esa boda. Farley nunca le había caído y si Blaise había conseguido una invitación era porque no habían conseguido ligarlo con los mortífagos. Ni Nott, ni Goyle, ni Malfoy habían conseguido una, así que Pansy no tenía exactamente demasiado interés en ir. Llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro, muy elegante, que le resaltaba la cintura y con suerte disimulaba lo huesuda que era de los hombros. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no dejaba de arreglarse las mangas.

―Oh, vamos, te ves bien, deja de moverle a las mangas ―le dijo Blaise mientras esperaban en la fila para entrar. La maldita boda tenía demasiados invitados, en general gente que no tenía el placer, ni las ganas, de conocer―. Te ves bien ―le repitió.

―Oh, deja, mira las mangas…

―Pansy, te ves bien ―le repitió él―. Lo juro.

Llevaban sólo seis meses saliendo aunque nadie apostaba por ellos. Discutían quizá demasiado seguido, pero iban relativamente bien. Eso sí, Pansy apenas tenía una vaga idea de por qué Blaise había insistido en asistir a la boda. Él se había asegurado de comentar muy pocas cosas porque, por mucho que lo ocultara, si Tracey Davis salía en la conversación, tendía a sentirse celosa ―aunque supiera que ella y Blaise nunca volverían a estar juntos porque habían sido poco más que un amor adolescente― porque, en algún lugar de su mente, encontraba a Tracey más guapa que ella.

Según Blaise, la idea era discutible. Pansy estaba acomplejada por la nariz que tenía y las caderas demasiado estrechas que a veces la hacían parecer demasiado delgada y que ella se esforzaba en remarcar con algunas túnicas que le favorecían. Tracey, por otro lado, tenía una nariz pequeñita y muy respingada, caderas anchas, aunque era muy bajita ―demasiado bajita, Goyle la llamaba «duende»― y tenía una frente ancha que siempre había intentado disimular con un fleco.

―Pero, Blaise…

―Pansy, te juro por Salazar que te ves bien, deja de preocuparte.

Casi habían llegado a la entrada del jardín donde se celebraría la boda que la novia insistía en llamar «La boda del siglo», aunque nadie en los medios le hacía eco, precisamente.

―Invitaciones, por favor ―les pidió el chico de la entrada. Blaise enseñó la suya y Pansy hizo lo propio con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, Gemma Farley había considerado sus nombres en la lista de invitados.

La supuesta «boda del siglo» tenía lugar eno el lujoso jardín de la gran casa señorial de los Farley, que databa, por lo menos, de la época Victoriana. Era lógico que fuera en aquel lugar, porque los Carmichael no tenían tanta fortuna, aunque sí un gran poder mediático ―como había dejado claro Eddie Carmichael cuando había logrado, con sólo el poder su su palabra, poner a la sociedad mágica en contra de vampiros y licántropos.

Pansy se dedicó a admirar la decoración del lugar, pero Blaise no perdió tiempo con eso, simplemente ocupó su lugar para la ceremonia mientras Pansy parloteaba a su lado, comentando los vestidos de todo el mundo, el mal gusto de Farley ―aunque que le había impedido admirar a la antigua prefecta de Slytherin como el resto del mundo― y a los invitados. Podía verse muy superficial, pero lo cierto es que Pansy conocía a mucha gente, al menos de cara. Podía ser amable si la situación lo requería, siempre y cuando estuvieran hablando de alguien de su círculo, que entendiera las normas no escritas de los antiguos Slytherins.

―¿Cómo está Tracey? ―preguntó Pansy, cuando se sentó, volteando a verlo. Blaise ni siquiera le había dicho que había ido a verla.

―No te conté…

―No eres bueno cubriendo tus pistas, simplemente asumiste que me comportaría como una loca celosa y no me contaste nada ―resumió Pansy. A Blaise le sorprendió lo acertado de aquella conjetura, Pansy, después de todo, lo conocía―. Pero no soy tan idiota y la existencia de Tracey no me molesta. De hecho, si todo se pudiera ver en blanco y negro, en este mundo, la apoyaría a ella.

―Pero detestas a los hombres lobo.

―Oh, sí, son peligrosos ―aceptó Pansy―. ¿Pero sabes qué? Provocarlos como hace Carmichael también es peligroso, enfurecer a un montón criaturas así no debe ser un buen plan. Y está lo más importante de todo: Farley es una perra, me encantaría verla hundirse.

―Bueno… ese es más o menos el plan ―musitó Zabini.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Incluso tienes un maldito plan? ―preguntó ella, en voz baja, pero aun así se notaba lo alterado.

―Algo así.

―Por eso querías venir ―adivinó Pansy.

―Sí ―le confirmó Blaise. Ya no tenía caso seguir escondiéndole cosas a aquella chica, que parecía leer su mente con excesiva facilidad.

―Oh, oh, Blaise, querido, deberías aprender a contar conmigo ―le dijo ella, con una sonrisa―. Puedo tener buenas ideas si se trata de hundir a gente que odio.

Blaise se acercó al oído de la morena.

―Por eso te elegí a ti, pero no te voy a poner en peligro ahora mismo ―murmuró―; así que, de momento, vamos a disfrutar la ceremonia.

Ceremonia que Pansy más tarde calificaría como absurdamente larga y aburrida, todo coronado por el mal gusto de Farley. En lo único en lo que la novia acertó fue en el vestido, de corte clásico, no demasiado ostentoso y con pocos adornos; sin embargo, el tocado era tan horrible que Pansy no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio a Farley. Otras personas, como Pansy señaló más tarde, parecían estar escondiendo las ganas de reír ante semejante mal gusto en «La boda del siglo».

Blaise directamente no le prestó atención a todas aquellas superficialidades que Pansy adoraba criticar. Había hablado con Pucey unos días antes y el joven, que se había presentado solo a la boda, había aceptado ayudarle. Lo habían planeado todo a detalle para que Farley no volviera a poner sus manos sobre Tracey Davis o si quiera lo pensara. Farley odiaba a los hombres lobo en general, pero su odio por Tracey superaba cualquier otra cosa. Tarde o temprano, iba a ir tras ella.

Poco después, las filas de sillas se deshicieron para dar paso a una pista de baile y mesas redondas. No era la primera boda a la que Blaise asistía ―había estado presente en todas las de su madre―, pero incluso a él le llegaba a sorprender el mal gusto de los adornos enormes de Farley, en color plateado, que en ningún caso contrastaba demasiado con el blanco de todo lo demás. Sería una decoración simple si todos los moños no fueran tan complicados y recargados de brillo.

―En serio, ¿quién le dijo que sabía decorar? ―preguntó Pansy mientras uno de los meseros que había contratado los llevaba hasta su mesa. Ya había un par de personas en la mesa, Kevin Bletchey, con una chica. Pansy hizo un mohín que apenas si se notó, pues no soportaba a nadie que tuviera el apellido Bletchey, pero hizo verbal ninguna queja al respecto―. ¡Kevin, que gusto! ―le dijo―. Hace tanto que no nos vemos… ―Pansy se había asegurado de eso, según recordó Blaise―. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Oí que entraste a trabajar el ministerio…

―Sí, sí, en Deportes y Juegos… ya sabes. No es gran cosa ―Kevin Bletchey, fornido, sonrió―. El antiguo puesto de mi hermano.

―Oh, que interesante ―repuso ella, con una sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario. Miles Bletchey había desaparecido hacía unos años sin dejar ningún rastro. Adrian Pucey, que solía vivir con él, había declarado que no había dicho a donde pensaba ir la noche de su desaparición y había zanjado el asunto, pero Blaise siempre había creído que sabía algo más―. ¿No hay ninguna pista de tu hermano? ―preguntó Pansy, fingiendo un interés que no sentía en lo más absoluto

―No, Pansy, ninguna… ―respondió Kevin―. Seguimos buscándolo.

La conversación siguió, tensa, durante unos minutos hasta que empezaron a llegar más personas. Adrian Pucey entre ellos, del brazo de una desconocida que había estado en Ravenclaw. La cena empezó a servirse con ningún contratiempo y la boda del siglo ―que sólo Gemma Farley, desde hacía pocos minutos Carmichael, llamaba así porque realmente a nadie se le ocurría que semejante recepción pudiera ser una boda por la que todos los medios se interesarían― siguió sin contratiempos.

Fue cuando empezó el baile que Blaise empezó a pensar seriamente en su plan. Pansy y él bailaron hasta que Adrian reclamó que Pansy le debía un baile desde hacía años y ella se lo cumplió. Blaise, por su parte, pasó a bailar con la antigua Ravenclaw. Sólo la ubicaba de cara, ¿por qué no podía recordar su nombre?

―Creo que Adrian no ha tenido el gusto de presentarnos… ―dijo, tomándola de la cintura.

―Lisa Turpin, soy su cita ―respondió ella, sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y amable.

―Mucho gusto… ―respondió Blaise, perdiendo el interés. Las citas de Adrian usualmente cambiaban de semana a semana, así que para Blaise nunca se había interesado en exceso por ellas. Simplemente se dedicó a bailar hasta que el destino lo puso al lado de Gemma―. ¡Gemma! ―exclamó, acercándose―. Querida, creo recordar que alguna vez me prometiste un baile, ¿tú no?

―Blaise, Blaise… ―ella le tendió la mano―. ¿A la chica no le importara?

Blaise miró a Lisa, como preguntándole, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Eddie Carmichael la tomó del brazo y Blaise hizo lo propio con Gemma.

―¿Lo quieres? ―preguntó Blaise, una vez que Eddie se hubo alejado. Realmente le interesaba conocer la verdad, aunque ya suponía que lo que había entre Farley y Carmichael no era más que un asunto de negocios.

―¿Qué?

―Pregunto si lo quieres ―repitió él―. Ya sabes, fue toda una sorpresa recibir la invitación a la boda. Todo tan… precipitado.

―He cambiado, Blaise. Dejé la adolescencia atrás ―respondió ella, como si quisiera justificarse. Probablemente por eso tantos de sus compañeros habían recibido una invitación. Gemma Farley, además de estar restregándoselos en la cara, estaba demostrándoles que ya no era la chica que solía ser.

―Seguro que sí. ―Él sonrió, intentando ocultar la incredulidad, porque, por algún motivo, no le creía nada―. Sólo me causa curiosidad porque no parece tu tipo de chico.

―¿Y quién si lo es?

―Terence lo era ―soltó él, deleitándose con la reacción de Gemma, que se quedó congelada antes de atinar a responder.

―Lo nuestro no duró. ―Gemma Farley se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia―. Además era menor que yo. Nunca podríamos haber sido una pareja sólida.

―Ya… ―musitó Blaise, que no se lo tragaba. Terence Higgs podía rechazar todo lo que Tracey Davis era, pero la había querido de verdad durante algún tiempo y su recuerdo se había quedado con él, algo que Gemma Farley no había podido soportar cuando por fin, después de haberse deshecho de Tracey Davis, había conseguido que Terence se fijara en ella, aunque sólo fuera para triste consuelo―. He oído que ahora te interesan viejos libros irlandeses ―siguió, viendo como Gemma se quedaba helada un momento; que poca capacidad para disimular tenía―, no sabía que la historia antigua fuera lo tuyo. ¿Caminamos un momento? ―le propuso.

Blaise le señaló la salida de la carpa y vio a Gemma asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Salieron de la carpa, alejándose un poco de la multitud.

―Así que lo sabes ―repuso ella, en cuanto se hubieron alejado un poco de la carpa.

―No cubres demasiado bien tus huellas ―respondió él, haciendo notar lo obvio―. Te creía con más clase para ese tipo de negocios, Farley.

―¿Quién dijo que me interesaba cubrirlas, Blaise? ―preguntó ella, con un tinte en la voz que sin duda ella creía que la había ver más peligrosa, pero lo único que lograba era hacerla sonar de una manera insoportablemente petulante―. No tengo nada que esconder ―Sonrió con esa sonrisa inocente que ponía cuando quería esconder alguna fechoría―. Mi interés en ese libro es puramente académico, por supuesto. Eddie está tras una importante investigación, quizá podrías ayudarle, ya que sabes sobre el asunto.

―Sería interesante, sí ―dijo él―. Pero hay dos cosas: detesto a Eddie Carmichael, y lo sabes. Y algo más importante, debes estar loca para pedirme que me ponga en contra de Tracey Davis. No trates de ocultar que todo es sobre ella, porque sé que tipo de encantamientos esconde ese libro que buscas… ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste antes de lanzarte encima de Terence después de que la hiciste huir? ―preguntó él―. Pero bueno, como no funcionó, buscas vengarte como despechada. Me das pena, Gemma.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo dispuesto a sacar la varita, pero la castaña sonrió casi maquiavélicamente y le enseñó una varita en cada mano.

―¿Cuál es la que buscabas? ―preguntó ella, curveando los labios hacia arriba en algo que parecía una sonrisa, pero no era más que una mueca cruel―. Al bailar siempre es fácil quitarle la varita a alguien, sobre todo si son tan distraídos como tú. ¿Qué ibas a hacerme, Zabini? ¿La _imperius_ para convencerme de que no le hiciera nada a Davis? ¿Me ibas a borrar la memoria? ¿A atacar? ¿A implantar un recuerdo? Pero bueno, no perderé el tiempo hablando, los segundos corren… ―lo apuntó con su varita―. ¡_Imperius_!

* * *

Él le había mandado una vociferadora. Ella había esperado una semana antes de atreverse a mandarle una carta que él no había respondido. Era difícil. Randall siempre había sido la decepción de su padre, un mago, si no brillante, su bastante astuto. Siempre había deseado que Randall continuara su carrera política, pero Randall había resultado ser un ladrón de apuntes, alumno mediocre, nada preocupado por los estudios e inmaduro a más no poder. Tracey aún solía decirle que estaba metido en una adolescencia perpetua.

Iba a cumplir veinticuatro años, sin embargo, físicamente, para siempre tendría veintiuno. Solía hacer bromas de cómo iba a ser apuesto para siempre, pero una sonrisa y un comentario irónico no ocultaban la verdad: con el vampirismo había perdido su capacidad para la magia casi completa. Lo volvía loco sentir su varita y no poder ni siquiera sacarle chispas. Nunca había sido un mago sobresaliente, había sufrido cada momento de su aprendizaje, pero en ese momento, que no podía hacer magia, daba lo que fuera por poder hacer el hechizo más sencillo del mundo.

Sólo le quedaban las pociones, que eran un triste consuelo, pero al menos siempre se le habían dado bien.

Finalmente, llegó a la casa. Una casa en una zona muy habitada de Londres, donde su madre se había empeñado en asentarse. A Randall siempre le había gustado el lugar porque las paredes eran de papel y siempre había ruido en el lugar. Vio la luz de la cocina prendida y supuso que su padre aun no llegaba a casa. Se acercó y, esperando que no fuera él el que abriera, tocó la puerta.

Tuvo suerte. Fue su madre.

Cabello castaño, mirada cansada, arrugas prematuras en las sienes y en la frente. El cabello recogido por detrás. Randall sonrió.

―Hola, mamá.

Ella lo abrazó, como si estuviera viendo una visión. Nunca se había atrevido a pararse por allí después de su transformación, por el miedo a herirla o matarla. Y porque sabía que su padre no lo aceptaría. Para su padre, los vampiros siempre habían sido seres inferiores por su incapacidad para hacer magia. No se había atrevido a encararlo y a decirle «Papá, soy un vampiro».

La relación de Randall con su padre siempre había sido mala, aún más cuando había demostrado carecer de aspiraciones para una carrera política y él supuso que decirle en lo que se había convertido sólo lo empeoraría más. Nunca lo había confesado, hasta que el registro obligatorio lo había hecho por él. La vociferadora que le había llegado le había destrozado el poco corazón que le quedaba.

―¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

―Aquí… allá… ―Randall se desembarazó del abrazo y se encogió de hombros―. En algunas partes.

―Tu padre y yo no sabíamos que… ―Su madre no lo dijo. Parecía ser un tabú. Para su madre, toda la magia era algo extraño a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Había nacido muggle y había visto como su vida daba un vuelco cuando a los dieciocho años se había enterado que estaba embarazada y que su novio era un mago―. Podrías habérnoslo dicho, Randall. Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho a mí, no me iba a escandalizar.

―Creí que te daría miedo ―dijo él, a modo de pobre disculpa.

―Ya estoy acostumbrada ―suspiró ella, y se hizo a un lado, para dejarlo que entrara al recibidor―. Pasa.

Randall, por fin, dio un paso adentro de la casa. Su madre lo condujo hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde tenía un café enfriándose.

―¿No ha llegado? ―preguntó Randall, refiriéndose a su padre.

―No.

―Será mejor que no me vea aquí ―musitó―. No creo que le guste.

―Eres su único hijo, Randall ―dijo su madre, tomando asiento, levantando la taza de café―. Tiene que aceptarlo. Debería aceptarlo ―repitió, en voz más baja, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí misma de aquello.

Así, Randall se dio cuenta de que la relación con su padre, si es que alguna vez se restablecía, sería tan complicada que quizá ninguno de los dos tendría fuerzas para hacer el intento. Suspiró y miró a su madre, sin querer seguir amargando aquel encuentro con temas como aquel y le dedicó una sonrisa medio triste.

―Vine aquí a verte a ti, mamá, no te preocupes ―dijo él―. ¿Estás bien?

―Siempre estoy bien, niño ―le respondió ella―. Y tú… ¿no te has metido en asuntos extraños otra vez? ―inquirió, no muy segura, pues ya había titubeado antes de haces la pregunta.

―No ―mintió Randall. Era una mentira tan grande como una casa, pero no quería preocupar a su madre. Ella no podía saber qué hacía, no podía saber en qué ilegalidad tan grande estaba metido.

Traficar con pociones de dudosa procedencia no era exactamente lo más legal del mundo, pero Randall se había asegurado de no llamar demasiado la atención para que el Ministerio no acabara tras sus pasos. Había empezado a hacerlo cuando se había visto en la necesidad de conseguir dinero rápido y había descubierto que su único talento aparente eran las pociones. Con el tiempo, se había encontrado con que había muchos desesperados por conseguir cualquier cosa para envenenarse.

―Más te vale ―le advirtió su madre.

Randall no dijo nada y su silencio fue más elocuente. Aunque su madre quisiera controlarlo, ya era imposible. Randall tenía casi veinticuatro años ―aunque no parecía, y nunca parecería, mayor de veintiuno― y había hecho su vida como había podido.

―¿Seguro que no te has metido en problemas, Randall? ―volvió a preguntar su madre, que podía leer su cara mejor que cualquier persona; incluso mejor que Tracey.

―Seguro, mamá.

―Randall Bennett, no me mientas.

―Bueno… lo del registro ―masculló él, entre dientes―. Podría ser un problema.

«Pero ella no tiene por qué saberlo, idiota», pensó, reprochándoselo a sí mismo. Por nada del mundo quería ponerla en peligro, pero ahí estaba mirándola cara a cara, aun cuando se había prometido a sí mismo que nada ―nada en el mundo― valía poner en peligro a su madre.

―¿Lo del registro?

―Podrían usarlo para hacer caza de brujas, mamá ―explicó Randall, a regañadientes―; pero en vez de cazar brujas, lo están haciendo con vampiros y licántropos. Tracey sospecha algo.

―¿Tracey? ―preguntó su madre, más interesada en aquel nombre desconocido que en la explicación de Randall.

―La chica con la que vivo ―respondió él.

―¿Vives con una chica? ―Su madre abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa―. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos tiempos, Randall.

―Sí, bueno… ―Randall se pasó una mano por el cabello, como siempre que estaba nervioso. Si hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo habría hecho, pues no todos los días alguien le decía a su madre que vivía con una chica―. Tracey Davis. También estaba en el registro ―dijo él.

―Ah ―dijo su madre―, no recuerdo su nombre. ¿También es… como tú?

Randall apreció que, aun cuando su madre parecía aceptar de buena gana lo que era, la palabra «vampiro» seguía siendo una especie de tabú. No se lo reprochó, pues aquel tema siempre había sido delicado con su padre.

―No, no es como yo ―respondió él―, y tampoco es mi novia, si eso crees ―aclaró―. Sólo es una chica. La conocí hace dos años.

―Y vives con ella.

―Prácticamente entré sin permiso a su apartamento, mamá, que me haya dejado quedarme allí fue sólo suerte. ―Randall se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Tracey y él habían empezado su relación de amistad como un simple negocio: compañía y techo para él a cambio de matalobos para ella. Lo demás había surgido con el tiempo y la confianza―. Pero se convirtió en una buena amiga. Se encarga de que no haga nada malo.

Su madre suspiró, bajando la vista, dándole otro sorbo al café. Volvió a subir los ojos y escrutó a Randall con la mirada, quizá preguntándose si el niño que había criado seguía allí adentro. Probablemente sí, pero los años de alejamiento le habían devuelto a un desconocido, se dijo Randall.

―Tienes que contarme muchas cosas ―dijo ella, finalmente―, muchas cosas ―repitió, más para sí.

―Claro que sí, te las contaré, ya lo verás… ―Randall le sonrió, pero aquella promesa sonaba más a promesa vacía que a realidad―. Volveré un día de estos ―siguió, poniéndose en pie―, pero ahora tengo que irme. No quiero que… ―«papá me encuentre aquí», iba a decir, pero no se atrevió a completar la oración―. Vendré otro día ―fue lo que soltó finalmente.

Su madre se paró a darle un abrazo y lo dejó marchar con pocas palabras de despedida y así fue como, en muy poco tiempo, Randall estuvo de vuelta en las inhóspitas calles de Londres. Ya no reconocía el vecindario en el que había crecido. Todo había cambiado demasiado en cuestión de poco tiempo, las tiendas habían cerrado, los restaurantes habían cambiado y los vecinos habían ido desapareciendo. Todo se veía exactamente igual, pero Randall sabía que ya no era su vecindario.

Caminó calle abajo, pues todavía tenía que llegar hasta Charing Cross, donde estaba el Caldero Chorreante. Lo que no daría por poder aparecerse en una noche así, pero la magia se había esfumado de su ser hacía dos años. No quería reconocerlo, pero lo volvía loco levantar la varita y que nada pasara. Desde que lo habían convertido sólo era capaz de realizar pociones, ni un solo hechizo o encantamiento, ni siquiera el más sencillo. Ni un simple «alohomora», nada. Se sentía inútil delante de Tracey, que todavía tenía sus capacidades mágicas intactas y tenía cierta destreza con la varita.

Y además, por supuesto, estaba la sed.

Nunca se iba, aunque había forma de calmarla por unos días. Sin embargo, siempre sentía como algo en su interior quemaba, sobre todo en su garganta. La sed era lo más terrible de ser un vampiro, lo que sacaba a relucir su parte más bestial, más salvaje. Era un precio demasiado alto a pagar por la vida eterna, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer.

Pensaba en eso cuando sintió el olor. Claro, muy dulce, joven. Aspiró con la nariz para captar algo más, para sentir de donde venía, simplemente por el puro instinto. Había aprendido a diferenciar los diferentes olores de las personas: más dulces en las chicas jóvenes, más salvajes en los adolescentes, un cierto sabor añejo en aquellos cuerpos que empezaban a envejecer. Aquel era el olor de una chica joven, por lo dulce y lo puro. Una chica joven que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

«No es tu día de suerte, chica», pensó, dirigiéndose a donde el olor lo llevaba. A veces intentaba resistirse, pero ese día no tenía humor para hacerlo. Siguió el olor hasta que, a lo lejos, distinguió la figura de una chica en pantalones vaqueros que iba caminando por la calle con una bolsa al hombro y un gorro en la cabeza. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y por eso Randall no había sentido el olor hasta que había estado muy cerca de ella.

No se entretuvo en las ceremonias, no se entretuvo en nada. Se lanzó sobre la chica por detrás sacando sus colmillos, usando un brazo para sostenerla y otro para cubrir su boca y evitar que emitiera algún sonido. Llegado el momento, incluso evitaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Le decía alimentarse, para no decir «asesinato»; cubría sus actos con un eufemismo para justificarse ante Tracey y ante el espejo. Se hubiera dejado morir de hambre si no fuera porque la sangre le causaba un enorme placer: cuando la bebía, parecía que todos sus problemas se habían acabado de momento.

Y así fue, durante un momento, hasta que sintió cómo algo se le clavaba en el estómago y se dio cuenta de que la chica lo había herido. Desconcertado, se llevó una mano a donde estaba la herida, soltando a la chica y entonces ella pronunció unas palabras. Fue cuando Randall se dio cuenta de que era una varita y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la chica se desapareció.

Se quedó mirando la herida como estúpido, esperando a que cicatrizara ―ser vampiro podía tener muy pocas ventajas, pero una de ellas era curarse casi instantáneamente―; sin embargo, la herida no se curó un ningún momento y, rendido, tuvo que volver a caminar, intentando contener la sangre con una mano, sintiendo un dolor punzante en uno de los costados, cerca de alguno de sus riñones.

Caminó así hasta Charing Cross, hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante y cruzar hasta el callejón Diagon. Caminó así las pocas cuadras del callejón Knocturn hasta que llegó al mugriento edificio donde vivía con Tracey y subió las escaleras con una mano llena de sangre, cojeando. Sólo recordaba haber sentido un dolor igual de punzante cuando lo habían convertido y se había quedado en las calles de Londres, sin que nadie se preocupara por él. Pero aquella vez había alguien y cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró encorvada frente a la mesa, leyendo ―o descifrando― un libro, casi sonrió. Sin embargo, la sonrisa nunca alcanzó su rostro y alzó la mano justo cuando ella se giraba para mirarlo.

―Tracey ―musitó―, estoy herido.

Ella fue más rápida de lo que Randall esperaba. No era la primera vez que veía sangre y sabía que hacer. Sacó el improvisado botiquín que tenía para cada que ella se hería y jaló a Randall, que no atinó a reaccionar tan rápido como ella, hasta el sillón.

―¿Qué carajos te pasó? ―preguntó, sin mirarlo. Estaba revisando el botiquín, buscando frascos, leyendo las etiquetas uno por uno.

―Me atacaron ―respondió él. No tenía ganas de hablar y decirle a Tracey que había cometido una estupidez al atacar a una bruja, por eso lo podrían mandar a Azkaban, si la bruja decía algo. En general, se podía sentir la magia de una persona, el olor era siempre más fuerte; pero esa vez no había sido capaz.

―Me queda claro ―respondió Tracey, alzando una ceja, cortando un pedazo de algodón y abriendo, finalmente, uno de los frascos―. Lo que me pregunto es por qué no te curas.

―Y yo qué voy a saber… ―respondió él, volteando la mirada, hosco.

―Más que yo, sí ―repuso ella. Randll sintió como le alzaba la camisa de allí donde tenía la herida―. ¿Listo?

―Sí ―le respondió, pero no estaba nada seguro.

Tracey mojó el algodón y se lo puso sobre la herida. Supuestamente, eso debería sanarlo, era una poción que el mismo Randall había hecho para Tracey. Pero lo único que le produjo fue un ardor insoportable.

―¡JODER! ―gritó. Se había puesto tenso.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Tracey, alejando el algodón―. ¿Duele?

―Arde ―corrigió él―, como los mil demonios, por Merlín.

―Que extraño. ―Tracey volvió a revisar el frasco, quizá para asegurarse de que era la poción correcta, o para revisar que no estuviera en mal estado―. No debería hacer eso, la hiciste tú. ¿Quieres que pruebe con otra cosa? ―preguntó.

―Podría ser, sí…

Pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado, y la tercera vez, Randall no quiso probar con algo más, así que Tracey le puso una venda para detener el sangrado, esperando a que pasara.

―Bien… ―dijo Tracey, asegurándose de que la venda quedará bien y después volteándolo a ver―. ¿Estás seguro que no pasó nada raro hoy? Además de la herida, digo.

―Ataqué a alguien, Tracey ―confesó él―. Alguien a quien no debí de haber atacado.

―Alguien con magia ―dedujo ella.

―Sí.

La reacción de Tracey no se hizo esperar.

―Eres un imbécil, Randall Bennett. ―No gritó, sus palabras frías ya eran suficientes para herirlo―. ¿Me estás diciendo que si esa bruja abre la boca pueden empezar a buscar a un vampiro en cualquier momento? ―preguntó.

―Prácticamente ―fue la única respuesta.

―Eres un jodido imbécil, Randall, un jodido imbécil, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? ―increpó Tracey―. ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué piensas hacer si empiezan a buscarte? ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Randall?

―Podrías abandonarme, irte… Salvarte.

―No lo voy a hacer. Nunca ―dijo ella, respirando hondo―. Ya sabes. Te voy a proteger hasta el final, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Aunque seas in idiota, un imbécil, un… ―Se interrumpió, poniéndose en pie, con el botiquín en la mano―. Ya veremos que hacemos. Tenemos que averiguar de qué es la herida, por lo pronto.

Randall se quedó sentado allí, contemplando la enorme estupidez que había cometido. Pero aun así, Tracey estaba allí, ayudándolo a salir de otro hoyo. Sólo que dudaba que aquella vez el error fuera tan sencillo de solucionar. Aquella vez, de verdad podría acabar en Azkaban. No era un caso de contrabando menor, un robo sencillo a un muggle, un ataque a un muggle. Había atacado a una bruja. Y entonces, dándose cuenta de algo, lo repitió: había atacado a una bruja.

Buscó la varita casi con desesperación, entre las bolsas de su pantalón. Se la pasó de una mano a otra, sin atreverse a hacer nada, hasta que fijó su vista en la pared y apuntó.

―¡_Pericullum_!

Un chorro de chispas rojas salió de la varita. Era la primera vez que podía hacer magia desde su conversión y, aunque lo tenía todo en su contra, sonrió.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado el tiempo, sí, que no había actualizado esto, pero bueno, las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes. Sé que los protagonistas de este capítulo no son precisamente los de los anteriores, pero necesitaba estas dos escenas. La de Blaise creo que es obvio por qué, la de Randall ya lo verán.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 19 de junio de 2015_


	5. Take me to church

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Take me to chuch**

_"__I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death"_

_Hozier_

* * *

El bar de Seamus estaba cerrado a esas horas, pero ella estaba sentada en la barra, esperando a que Seamus acabara de atender a un par de proveedores. El lugar se veía muy diferente de día, con mucha más luz, las mesas vacías y sin meseros corriendo de un lado a otro. Tracey reconocía que Seamus había tenido buen ojo para hacer negocios de aquel tipo porque hasta antes de aquel bar, no había habido ningún lugar para la gente joven. Las Tres Escobas estaba lleno de colegiales los días de salida, Cabeza de Puerco era demasiado inhóspito y, por supuesto, el Caldero Chorreante estaba lleno de gente mayor que sólo quería pasar un rato tranquilo. Pero aquel bar era perfecto, con música _muggle_ ―o eso suponía Tracey, porque nunca la había oído en su vida― sonando todos los días y unos cuantos grupos mágicos que esperaban hacerse un lugar como los sucesores de las Brujas de Macbeth o algo parecido.

Sí, de día parecía un lugar acogedor. Dean, que había salido a atenderla cuando había llamado a la puerta le había preguntado si no quería beber algo, pero ella se había negado. No tenía sed y además prefería que Seamus la atendiera rápido, estaba preocupada por Randall. El vampiro había negado que la herida le molestara, pero Tracey sabía que eso era una mentira, había visto los gestos que hacía cada que se cambiaba los vendajes. Además, había empezado a aparecer una marca cerca de la herida que Millicent había reconocido como algo antiguo irlandés ―a decir verdad, Tracey había prestado muy poca atención a las explicaciones―. Y allí estaba, esperando a que Seamus Finnigan la atendiera y, con suerte, decidiera brindarle su ayuda.

Tracey no conocía a más con conocimientos de magia antigua irlandesa y Seamus era el que había llevado el libro. Podría ser de ayuda.

Taconeó con el pie en el suelo, impaciente. Evitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, pero no podía evitar las miradas ―que cada vez eran más gracias a la campaña de difamación de Carmichael―, los insultos. Hacía dos noches les habían destrozado la vitrina de la tienda y se habían llevado algunos objetos de valor. Desde entonces, Millicent, furiosa, había reforzado la seguridad. No eran las únicas que tenían problemas, pero si las que los tenían de manera más frecuente, además de la dueña de la heladería, Madame Fortescue. Los seguidores de Carmichael estaban dejando un reguero de vidrios rotos, carteles e insultos; aún no atacaban a nadie, pero Tracey sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara.

Además, estaban las desapariciones de licántropos por todo el país. La parte paranoica de la joven le decía que Carmichael tenía la culpa, que eran sus seguidores, pero el Profeta y el jefe de la oficina de aurores, Gawain Robards, no habían podido probarles nada. Shacklebolt había hecho algunas declaraciones al respecto, instando a todos a mantener la paz, pero se notaba que no había logrado gran cosa. Tracey insistía que necesitaban mucho más que palabras para arreglar las cosas porque mientras no se detuviera de manera firma a los agresores, los ataques seguirían.

La única buena noticia de todo aquel panorama es que nadie había denunciado a Randall, al parecer. Andaba con pies de plomo, por si ocurría, pero tenerlo libre y en casa era lo único bueno que había pasado.

Finalmente, Seamus salió acompañado de otro hombre de la oficina y después de intercambiar con él algunas palabras de despedida, dirigió su mirada hacia Tracey. No parecía sorprendido, por lo que la joven supuso que Dean ya le habría informado que ya estaba allí.

―Tracey, hola ―saludó, acercándose―. Dean dijo que era urgente.

―Hola ―respondió ella al saludo, pata no perder los modales―. Sí, lo es. Bastante urgente en realidad.

―¿Tiene que ver con el libro? ―preguntó Seamus, con un toque de preocupación.

―No, no, no es eso, el libro está bien ―lo calmó Tracey―, Millicent se encarga muy bien de cuidarlo. Es… otra cosa. Quería pedirte un favor.

―¿Un favor? ―Seamus parecía interesado en el asunto, lo que le dio esperanzas a Tracey para que no dijera que no de entrada―. ¿De qué se trata, Tracey?

La joven no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran con esa familiaridad cuando no la conocían demasiado. Seamus y ella apenas habían hablado unas cuantas veces, pero desde la primera, él la había tratado de aquella manera cercana. Viendo los tiempos que corrían, para Tracey aquello era todo un milagro.

―Tiene que ver con magia irlandesa ―empezó ella, observado la cara de Seamus. Tenía esa manía de ver las reacciones que sus palabras causaban, sobre todo cuando quería ser delicada―. Supuse que sabrías algo.

―Porque tengo un Bar Irlandés y soy irlandés ―resumió Seamus.

―Bueno, sí ―respondió Tracey―. No conozco a nadie más de confianza.

En realidad, a nadie más, a secas, fuera o no de confianza. Seamus era la única persona que había acudido a su mente cuando Millicent le había dicho que el símbolo era irlandés.

―No sé mucho de magia irlandesa antigua, Tracey ―reconoció Seamus―, sólo unas pocas cosas. Fui a Hogwarts, así que supondrás que no son unos expertos en ese tema. Pero, qué demonios, puedo intentarlo.

Tracey sonrió por un momento y luego, de manera apresurada, buscó entre su bolsa el pergamino en el que Millicent había dibujado el símbolo mientras Randall se quedaba de que un trol estaba examinándole el estómago ―la sutilidad y el tacto nunca habían ido con él―. Estaba dibujado con tinta roja, pero se veía bien. Cuando lo encontró, se lo tendió a Seamus.

―Hirieron a un amigo ―explicó, para evitar decir más―, la herida no parece curarse y apareció ese símbolo al lado de la herida. En un tono oscuro, como si le estuviera quemando la piel.

Seamus examinó el pergamino, lo volteó varias veces, intentando adivinar que era, pero Tracey se desilusionó al descubrir que él estaba tan perdido como ella. Era su única esperanza en ese momento.

―No… lo siento ―dijo Seamus―. Sé que es irlandés pero no tengo ni idea… No lo entiendo. ―Parecía frustrado consigo mismo―. Aunque… mi madre… ella podría saber algo ―balbució―. Siempre me insistía que debería de aprender más cosas de magia antigua irlandesa porque eran mis raíces, pero nunca le hice mucho caso. Ella podría saber algo.

«Peor es nada», se dijo Tracey. Peor era nada, sí.

―Eso estaría bien, gracias ―dijo ella.

―¿No quieres algo? ―preguntó Seamus―. Sé que es muy temprano para cualquier bebida, para el té… ¿Algo? ―parecía querer que aceptara, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

―Debería volver a la tienda ―fue lo que respondió―. Dejé a Millicent sola y las cosas no han estado demasiado bien.

En realidad, acababan de abrir y ya daba igual que cerraran a medio día, porque de todos modos la gente no iba. Pintaban palabras como «asesinos» o «mortífagos» en su pared ―aunque realmente, Tracey jamás los hubiera apoyado, ella era mestiza; pero la gente parecía creer que todos los licántropos habían estado del lado de Voldemort porque tenían muy poca memoria―, o groserías. Ya no rompían los cristales por las protecciones que había puesto Millicent, que impedían que la gente se acercara demasiado a las vitrinas, pero las ventas iban de mal en peor. Tracey había ofrecido retirarse un tiempo, al menos no atender el mostrador, pero Millicent se había negado. Era el sueño de las dos, no podían dejarlo morir tan fácil.

―¿Problemas?

Tracey asintió.

―Ya sabes por qué. ―No era necesario aclarar más, Seamus había visto su nombre en el registro.

―La gente sólo es estúpida ―dijo él―, olvidan muchas cosas.

―El problema es que esa gente es la que nos compra cosas, Seamus, vamos a caer en bancarrota si no mejora el panorama…

No agregó nada más, pero no quería volver a los tiempos en los que Randall y ella sufrían por conseguir suficiente dinero para la renta y la comida ―aunque él no comía nunca, pero siempre se había preocupado, a su manera, por ella―, cuando trabajaba en la heladería y el sueldo no alcanzaba para mantenerla y tenía un par de túnicas raídas únicamente, además del uniforme de cajera. No quería volver al tiempo en el que vivía escondiéndose, cuando Farley le quitó a sus amigos y Miles se empeñó en perseguirla.

Miles Bletchey… tan sólo de recordar el nombre le entraban escalofríos. Siempre había habido algo raro con él, en la manera en que la miraba desde la primera vez que la encontró sentada al lado de Terence y de Adrian. Se habían hecho amigos cuando ella estaba en segundo y ellos la habían adoptado como mascota. Desde entonces le había gustado Terence, aunque, de alguna manera, Adrian siempre había sido más cercano a ella. Ella y Terence habían empezado a salir cuando ella estaba en cuarto y entonces Miles había empezado a molestarla, a acercarse a ella, a decirle, medio en broma, medio en serio, que si no fuera de Terence ―como si las chicas fueran sólo una propiedad―, ya la habría robado ―como si eso se pudiera hacer, porque las chicas no tenían voz ni voto―. Ojalá las cosas se hubiera detenido allí. Ojalá.

―Si caen en bancarrota, puedes venir aquí, nos hace falta un gerente de planta ―le dijo Seamus, intentando ser amable― y parece que sabes administrar bien las cosas.

―No, esa es una pésima idea. Si vengo aquí, entonces este bar caerá en bancarrota ―dijo Tracey―. Soy yo, enveneno todo lo que toco. Estúpido registro de criaturas mágicas que tiene que ser público, estúpidos seguidores de Carmichael que difaman y repiten todo lo que él dice.

―Las cosas tienen que cambiar, no es posible que le permitan hacer todo lo que quiere…

―¿Lees las noticias, Seamus? ―preguntó Tracey―. Tiene un apoyo desmesurado. Quiere que las criaturas seamos ciudadanos de segunda clase y lo va a lograr si cuenta con el apoyo del Winzengamot. El ministro tiene las manos atadas porque necesita el apoyo de su tribunal y su tribunal le está dando la espalda. Es de locos…

―Ah, señor Finnigan, no sabía que estaba ocupado ―interrumpió la voz de una mujer, que al parecer acababa de llegar y estaba mirando hacia la barra.

Tracey se volteó porque algo en el timbre de aquella voz le pareció conocido y se quedó pálida al reconocer a la mujer que estaba en la puerta. Mucho maquillaje, como siempre, un peinado complicado y una túnica cara. Gemma Carmichael seguía siendo igual.

―Ah, señorita Farley… ―Seamus había empalidecido.

―Carmichael ―corrigió ella―. Desde hace unos días. Señora Carmichael.

―Señora Carmichael, entonces ―repuso él―, ¿necesita algo?

―Vine para insistirle en el asunto del Códex, señor Finnigan, ya que no respondía mis cartas…

Tracey se había quedado congelada. Gemma y ella no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Pudo ver que Seamus tampoco parecía muy cómodo con la escena y fue cuando decidió que tenía que salir de allí. Tampoco quería causarle problemas a Seamus.

―Mejor que voy, Seamus ―dijo en un tono apenas audible―, nos vemos otro día.

Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero el brazo de Gemma la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca fuertemente.

―Ah, Tracey Davis ―dijo, como saboreando las palabras―, deberías tener cuidado. He oído que le están dando su merecido a los que son como tú.

Después de eso, la soltó. Tracey Davis salió del bar apretando los puños, conteniéndose para no atacar a Gemma. No notó la mirada de Seamus clavada en su espalda, como si la idea de quedarse a solas ―casi a solas, en realidad, Dean estaba en la bodega― fuera una pésima idea. Sin embargo, Tracey no pensaba en eso, sino en sí misma. Odiaba no tener el coraje ni la falta de escrúpulos para atacar a Farley allí mismo y hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho. En su mente, lo hacía una y otra vez, pero cada vez que se enfrentaba a la posibilidad, por mínima que esta fuera, nunca se atrevía.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, no se atrevía porque no quería problemas. Y aún más en el fondo sabía que ella no era de las que jugaban sucio. Para eso tenía aquel parásito con el que vivía y que se encargaba de todas las cosas que ella no era capaz de hacer.

* * *

**No somos ciudadanos de segunda clase**

_No diré mi nombre. No tiene caso. Basta con saber que una maldición llamada licantropía pesa sobre mí y los últimos días he sufrido ataques verbales y físicos, me han negado la entrada en algunos lugares y me han tratado como escoria; muchas otras personas sufren de lo mismo. No somos ciudadanos de segunda clase, por más que el Winzengamot lo esté considerando. ¿Con qué excusa? ¿Qué somos peligrosos? La poción matalobos existe por una razón, esa excusa dejó de ser válida hace mucho tiempo. _

_No somos ciudadanos de segunda clase, no nos merecemos este trato. Somos magos y brujas, como todo el mundo y…_

Cuando menos, era idealista, se dijo Tracey, dejando el panfleto que habían pasado debajo de su puerta durante el día, pero tenía un punto. Nadie se merecía aquel trato que había estado recibiendo las últimas semanas. Había dejado de ir a la tienda ―por mucho que Millicent― se quejara, porque sólo hacía que las ventas bajaran más. Ahora se quedaba allí, todo el día, con Randall, que no se cansaba de vigilar dos calderos que tenía en la cocina.

Parecía una fiera encerrada, era incapaz de estar en paz. Apenas descansaba porque se levantaba en cuanto el sol se escondía y, en aquella época, cada vez era más temprano. Tracey lo soportaba, porque llevaban cuatro años de convivencia, pero nunca antes habían estado tanto tiempo juntos.

―¡JODER! ―Después del grito, un plato roto.

Tracey se precipitó a la cocina, antes de que Randall deshiciera toda la vajilla que, de todos modos, no usaba.

―¡Randall! ―exclamó, abriendo la puerta de la cocina. Parecía que había estado moviéndole a la poción antes de que algo lo hubiera hecho enojarse―. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

―¡Mira! ¡Página trece! ¡Mira! ―le lanzó el periódico, furioso.

Tracey lo había visto pocas veces realmente fuera de sus casillas, tan enojado, así que simplemente abrió el periódico en la página trece sin decir nada y abrió mucho la boca cuando leyó el titular de una nota corta que estaba en la esquina de la hoja.

**Después de dos años desaparecido, aparece el cadáver de Miles Bletchey**

_Ayer por la mañana, obreros de una excavación muggle reportaron haber encontrado restos humanos en descomposición. El Ministerio de Magia intervino cuando se descubrió que los restos pertenecían a Miles Bletchey. No se han emitido declaraciones sobre la causa de la muerte ni sobre la investigación que se llevará a cabo las próximas semanas. _

_«El cuerpo llevaba allí una buena temporada», declaro Kevin Bletchey, «así que es probable que nunca encontremos al asesino, pero… no he perdido la esperanza, así como nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrar con vida a mi hermano»._

Tracey no siguió leyendo los dos siguientes párrafos. Con aquellos dos pequeños tenía suficiente. Miró a Randal.

―No tienen forma de saber quién fue ―dijo, para intentar calmarlo―. No tienen forma de saber quién fue. Han pasado dos años, hablamos de un cadáver que lleva dos años en descomposición.

―Tracey, ¿y si la bruja me delata? ¿La bruja a la que ataqué? ―preguntó Randall―. Van a buscar en todos mis jodidos recuerdos y van a encontrarse con que le clavé los colmillos a Bletchey e hice que se desangrara hasta morir.

―Van a encontrar otros asesinatos, Randall. Otras cosas ―respondió Tracey―. ¿Y a ti te preocupa eso?

―Creo que no has entendido bien, Tracey. ―Randall se acercó demasiado a ella―. Aunque acabar en Azkaban no sea lo que más deseo, no me importaría ir a Azkaban por el asesinato de ese cerdo. No. Pero si ven mis recuerdos, te verán a ti. Te acosarán con preguntas y tarde o temprano descubrirán que fuiste mi «cómplice». ―Randall dibujó unas comillas en el aire―. Así que disculpa si quiero protegerte de toda esa mierda.

Se volvió a alejar y volvió al caldero que tenía enfrente.

Tracey respiró hondo. Randall y ella nunca habían hablado del tema de aquel asesinato y ella se había esforzado en olvidarlo tanto como había podido, pero la escena seguía viva en sus recuerdos cuando la evocaba. Sus uñas rasgando el piso, buscando la varita, Randall abriendo la puerta y lanzándose sobre Miles Bletchey cuando descubrió la escena y oyó el grito.

Hasta entonces, Tracey había sabido que Randall mataba a sus víctimas cuando no podía contenerse, pero aquella había sido la primera vez que lo había visto matar y disfrutar de un asesinato, de aquella vena salvaje y bestial que todos los vampiros tenían dentro de sí. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentía demasiado de la muerte de Miles Bletchey, pero habían evitado pensar en eso.

―Gracias ―musitó Tracey.

―¿Por preocuparme por ti? ―Randall volteó la vista, intentando esbozar una sonrisa amable que no le salió―. Eso siempre, ya lo sabes. Te lo dije cuando ese sujeto intentó…

―No lo digas ―pidió Tracey―. No lo digas.

Randall se encogió de hombros. Respetaba su silencio aunque sabía que la envenenaba por dentro; nunca intentaba hacerla hablar del pasado si ella no quería.

―Ya lo sabes, Tracey ―fue lo que dijo y zanjó el asunto.

Nunca hablaban de eso, de la muerte de Miles Bletchey. Tracey se lo había contado todo una sola vez a Adrian y a él, en la misma habitación ―para que Adrian la ayudara a encubrir el asesinato, mintiendo― y no había vuelto a tocar el tema. La obsesión de Miles con ella había empezado a aumentar al ritmo que ella crecía y no se había detenido nunca. Por fin, cuando ella se armó de valor para hablar con Terence, para decirle que no quería ver a Miles nunca más, él no le había creído y ella, con su confianza minada, no le había contado el asunto a nadie más. Pocas semanas después, Gemma Farley había destapado su secreto y ella había huido.

Cuando Adrian la había encontrado vendiendo helados en la tienda de Madame Fortescue había cometido el error de contarle a Miles ―precisamente porque ella nunca le había contado nada sobre las obsesiones de Bletchey― y Miles la había encontrado sin problemas. Del resto, prefería no acordarse.

―Si ocurre, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó ella.

Randall se encogió de hombros.

―Contar la verdad, supongo aunque ya sé que esa idea no te gusta, pero… ¿tenemos otra opción? ―Tracey negó con la cabeza―. Pues eso, contarle al mundo la clase que era Miles Bletchey.

Ella suspiró.

―De todos modos, no ha habido ninguna denuncia contra ti. Ya han pasado las semanas, Randall.

Él se encogió de hombros. Por una vez, el pesimista era él. Tracey creía que nunca se había enfrentado de aquella manera a un peligro tan cercano. Le daba terror la idea de acabar preso, por lo que Tracey había visto, pero seguía teniendo un extraño orden en sus prioridades: cuidar de ella siempre estaba primero. Era curioso, porque eran opuestos. Tracey siempre había sido mucho más seria, más amable; Randall, en cambio, solía ver la vida como un gran chiste y no tenía ninguna clase de filtro.

―Puede suceder en cualquier momento. ―Él se encogió de hombros―. En cualquier momento.

Por alguna razón, su voz sonó mucho más débil la segunda vez. Tracey no dijo nada más. Randall y ella no sabían mucho del otro de antes de conocerse ―él conocía la historia de Miles, ella que no se llevaba bien con su padre―. Habían construido una relación de amistad quizá porque los dos estaban huyendo de un pasado que no querían recordar.

En ese momento, Tracey se encontró preguntándose qué iba a hacer sin Randall si lo apresaban en algún momento.

Se había convertido en su otra mitad, en su reflejo, en la persona que dormía a su lado ―las únicas dos horas de sueño que coincidían en la cama―, quien se había arriesgado a todo por protegerla. Entre ellos nunca había habido nada más que eso, fría sinceridad, pero había bastado para convertirlos en cómplices y en amigos. Randall había sido la persona que había estado a su lado en su momento más oscuro y que había vigilado sus pesadillas cuando despertada a media noche, gritando, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas, gritando de terror. Randall era quien la había abrazado después de que Miles Bletchey la hubiera destrozado y se había quedado a su lado.

―Randall ―llamó, volviendo a llamar su atención. Él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de que no se hubiera marchado ya a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y alzó una ceja, como preguntándole que quería―. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti si tus crímenes te alcanzan un día?

Randall forzó una sonrisa que más pareció una mueca.

―Vivir sin el lastre de tener que mantenerme.

Bromeaba, pero en sus ojos se notaba la verdad. El terror a acabar en una celda, la impotencia que sentiría si no podía protegerla de sus propios demonios. El miedo. Sobre todo el miedo.

Ella sonrió de vuelta. Pero su sonrisa no fue del todo sincera; era imposible que lo fuera.

* * *

Estaba de nuevo tras el mostrador de la tienda, con una cara de pocos amigos. Millicent había insistido. Pero en realidad no tenía ganas de estar allí después de su encuentro con Farley, unas semanas atrás, porque Farley había resultado tener razón y el Winzengamot había pasado una iniciativa que reducía los derechos de todos los licántropos y vampiros. Shacklebolt, por supuesto, se había quedado en los medios, en su propio tribunal y en cada una de las entrevistas que había dado, pero no había conseguido arreglar nada con el solo poder de su voz.

Bajo la amenaza de que eran peligrosos, el control sobre ellos se había hecho más férreo. Ya no era sólo el registro, sino la vigilancia, la perpetua sospecha que pendía sobre ellos. Según lo que había leído Tracey, no se necesitaría una autorización firmada para interrogarlos con veritaserum en caso de sospecha? ¿Cuándo había conseguido Carmichael tantos seguidores?

Así que estaba allí, sentada detrás del mostrador, mirando a la calle. Había un idiota de los seguidores de Carmiachel en la acera de enfrente, que hablaba con la voz amplificada con un _sonorus_, diciendo lo que Randall calificaría como mierda pura. Tracey intentaba ignorarlo, pero era casi imposible. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el vidrio del mostrador, rogando que alguien entrara y la distrajera. Pero nadie entró. El letrero, justo abajo del nombre de la tienda, que rezaba «asesina», asustaba a la clientela.

―¡Invaden nuestra sociedad! ―se oían los gritos―. ¡Atacan a nuestros hijos! ¡Se hacen pasar por uno de nosotros! ¡No podemos permitirlo!

Tracey intentó taparse los oídos, pero no dejó de oír los gritos en ningún momento. Millicent le había dicho que tenía que ser fuerte, pero ella simplemente no se sentía fuerte en ese momento. Ver como todos los derechos de las criaturas mágicas empezaban a irse por la borda porque todo el mundo estaba demasiado asustado como para intervenir ―y las criaturas habían sido siempre una minoría― y ponerse en contra de una de las voces más influyentes del mundo mágico.

―Jódete, Carmichael ―dijo Tracey, dirigiendo su mirada al vidrio del mostrador, viendo comos su propio reflejo le devolvía una furiosa mirada―. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

«Ojalá pudiera oírme», se dijo Tracey. Pero entonces se dijo que quizá, si algún día lograba estar frente a Carmichael, no iba a tener el valor de decirle las mismas palabras que le estaba dirigiendo al vidrio. Odiaba aquella característica de ella. Siempre demasiado preocupada por las reacciones ajenas, cargando demasiada inseguridad para enfrentar a cualquier persona que no fuera Randall, con un miedo patológico a ir contra corriente. «El problema es que toda tu vida va contracorriente, Davis», se dijo a sí misma. «Te conviertes en una bestia sanguinaria una vez al mes».

―¡No podemos dejar que antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort sigan amenazando nuestra paz! ―fue el último grito que oyó.

No quiso asomarse a la calle. Sólo se tapó los oídos con las dos manos, viendo furiosa al cristal, preguntándose qué pasaría si atacaba a aquel imbécil. Podría hacerlo pedazos, si quisiera, tenía las suficientes agallas y la suficiente habilidad con la varita como para hacerlo.

Entonces, las campanillas de la puerta sonaron, distrayéndola.

Cuando alzó la vista, Seamus Finnigan le devolvió la mirada.

―Hola, Tracey ―saludó, acercándose, con paso seguro. La había invitado varias veces al bar en los últimos días, pero ella no había ido nunca. Sabía la clase de miradas que atraía cuando era reconocida y no era lo suficentemente valiente como para enfrentarse a todo eso―. Siento venir de sorpresa, pero esto es importante. ¿No estás ocupada?

―¿No se nota? ―respondió ella, ácidamente. Se arrepintió en el preciso momento en que lo dijo; probablemente Seamus sólo intentaba ser amable.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Seamus―. Es sobre la marca de tu amigo. Es importante.

―¿Averiguaste algo?

―Mi madre tuvo que buscar en uno de sus libros, pero sí, ya sé que es. ―Seamus sonreía, satisfecho―. Aunque hizo demasiadas preguntas, no es una marca demasiado común, Tracey.

―Bueno, suéltalo… ―lo animó ella.

―Te advierto que no es bueno.

―Creéme, estoy acostumbrada a las malas noticias ―fue lo que ella dijo―. Tengo a un idiota diciendo imbecilidades frente a mi puerta. Así que suéltalo de una vez.

―Es una marca de rastreo, Tracey ―soltó Seamus―. No suele ser algo muy bueno, sobre todo si no saben quién se la puso encima. Nadie puede controlar a tu amigo, pero sí pueden encontrarlo en cualquier momento, con cualquier movimiento que hagan.

―Por Morgana… ―musitó ella.

―Sí, es peligroso ―resumió él.

Por eso no habían denunciado a Randall, descubrió Tracey ―o al menos intuyó―; tenían algo mucho mejor. Tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo en cualquier otro momento, sabiendo donde estaba. La única pregunta que quedaba por resolver era quién se lo había puesto encima, pero dudaba que eso fuera tan fácil de responder.

―¿No hay manera de descubrir quién se la puso encima? ¿Un rastro? ―preguntó ella, sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Seamus.

―Podría haber sido posible en el momento, Tracey, con la firma mágica que dejan todas las varitas ―explicó Seamus―. No sé si exista una manera de hacerlo cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero tendría que buscar o preguntarle a mi madre. No sé si quiera pasar sus días ayudándome, pero si quieres, podría intentar.

―Si puedes… ―Casi le sonaba a súplica, pero no tenía más ideas sobre a quién acudir. Podría mandarle una carta a Zabini, que había estado desaparecido desde la boda de Carmichael y Farley, así que no sabía que tan disponible estaba―. Sería un gran favor.

Seamus le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

―Te importa mucho tu amigo, ¿no? ―preguntó.

―Me salvó una vez ―respondió ella, recordando los dientes de Randall clavándose en la carótida de Miles Bletchey―. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Además, estamos más o menos en el mismo barco con todo lo de Bletchey y el registro de criaturas.

―¿Es cómo tú? ―preguntó Seamus de una manera que Tracey consideró demasiado impulsiva, pero aun así, no se molestó.

―No, algo parecido. Vampiro.

―O sea, tu opuesto ―resumió Seamus―. Es curioso.

―Lo dice todo el mundo. ―Tracey sonrió. En realidad todo el mundo era Millicent, Adrian y Blaise. Tracey no había mantenido más amistades que aquellas cuando dejó Hogwarts y no se había encargado de cuidarlas lo suficiente. Había pasado dos años sin hablarle a Adrian, tres a Millicent y cuatro a Blaise. En ese momento, además estaba Seamus, que había entrado un buen día en la tienda llevando el Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann y poco a poco habían ido hablando más y más en las cartas que intercambiaban.

―Bueno, creo que será mejor irme… ―Seamus, sin embargo, no parecía tener ganas de volver al trabajo―. Esta noche se presenta un desconocido en el bar. Se hace llamar Vaisey ―comentó― y asegura que toca algo parecido a Lorcan d'Eath. ¿Vendrás está noche?

Tracey negó con la cabeza.

―Asusto a tu clientela ―explicó ella.

―No importa. No me importa en lo más absoluto ―respondió él―. Alguien tiene que estar dispuesto a plantarles cara a esos desgraciados, a demostrarles que no le están lavando el cerebro a todo el mundo. ―Tracey agradecía aquel apoyo incondicional de todos sus amigos, pero siempre le había parecido maravilloso que Seamus en especial no la juzgara. No solía pasar con alguien que apenas conocía―. Además, nunca te he visto bailar. ―Seamus se encogió de hombros―. No te invito porque quiera probar algo a todos los seguidores de Carmichael o a mí mismo, Tracey ―aclaró―, creo que sería maravilloso verte bailar. Anímate un día.

―Lo intentaré.

Sonrió, dándole falsas esperanzas, recordando lo que Randall decía sobre él. «Le gustas», le había asegurado la vez que la había acompañado al Bar Irlandés. Randall no solía equivocarse en eso, pero Tracey no había tenido ninguna relación después de Terence. En el fondo, todavía le asustaba abrirse a alguien de manera romántica.

―Bueno, entonces, nos vemos.

Seamus salió de la tienda y ella se quedó mirando al vacío de nuevo. Pensó en poner el cartel de cerrado, porque de todos modos nadie iba a entrar y a ir atrás con Millicent, donde los gritos del hombre no se oían. Pero se quedó allí, escuchando todos los insultos contra los licántropos y los vampiros, mirando al cristal del mostrador, donde reposaban todos los productos que no se vendían.

―¡No podemos decir que envenenen nuestra sociedad!

Ella nunca había envenenado nada, se dijo. ¿Acaso todos aquellos borregos de Eddie Carmichael se habían molestado en conocer a alguien como ella en algún momento?

―¡No podemos decir que ataquen a nuestros hijos!

Nunca había atacado a nadie. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

Se estaba justificando contra acusaciones que sabía que eran absurdas, pero no podía evitarlo. La fuerza de estar oyéndolas le minaba la esperanza en que todo el resto de los magos y brujas reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de todas las injusticias que se estaban cometiendo. Ojalá despertaran. Ojalá las cosas cambiaran.

―¡Matan a nuestros hijos! ¡Tratan de pasar por uno de nosotros!

Entonces, no pudo más. Cuando Seamus había estado en la tienda se había concentrado en Seamus y no en los gritos, pero sola, casi desesperada, después de oír eso todo el día, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta con una furia que no sabía que tenía. La furia acumulada por las palabras de Farley en el Bar de Seamus, por todas las miradas recelosas que había tenido que aguantar, por todas las injusticias y por la marca de los dientes del licántropo que la había convertido en una.

―¡MENTIRA! ―fue lo que gritó al abrir la puerta y encarar al hombre que estaba frente a ella―. ¡Mentira, eso es todo lo que cuentan! ¡Mentiras! ¡Nadie como yo pidió esta maldición! ¡Nadie!

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos. La gente se le quedó mirando, pero nadie la apoyó. Por un momento, tampoco, nadie se puso en su contra. Después, un huevo se estrelló en su cabeza, se quedó congelada hasta que el segundo aterrizó en su pecho y se metió a la tienda lo más rápido que pudo. El tercer huevo aterrizó en el cristal de la puerta.

Se recargó de espaldas contra la puerta, respirando hondo. Era la primera vez que le plantaba cara a una multitud de aquella manera.

En vez de sentirse bien de alguna manera, se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo y, sin limpiarse en lo absoluto, se puso a llorar de pura impotencia.

* * *

**Ni que lo digan, yo ya sé que la mujer me va a demandar por maltrato personajil. Este capítulo ha sido muy Tracey!centric y marca el ecuador del fic. Sé que parece que nada interesante sucede, pero ya verán, ya verán. Lo que les espera a los pobres de mis personajes. Todo lo que se narra de Miles ―aquí está contado resumido, claro―, está en Hay una luz que nunca se apaga, otro fic mío. Pero no es necesario conocerlo para entender esto, pues esa es sólo la historia de cómo se conocieron Tracey y Randall y las cosas que pasaron entre ellos para que se volvieran amigos tan incondicionales.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 20 de junio de 2015_


	6. Let her go

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Let her go**

_"__Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home._

_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

_Passenger_

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas y media antes de que aceptara una de las invitaciones de Seamus, más por insistencia de Millicent, que decía que se preocupaba por su diversión, que porque realmente quisiera ir. Era cierto que se entendía con Seamus, sí, y que é la había invitado, pero Tracey no consideraba que los tiempos estuvieran para salir de noche y divertirse. Estaba Randall, por ejemplo, al que le había dicho lo de la marca que tenía en el abdomen. Sin embargo, como la capacidad de ambos para lidiar con los problemas era nula, no habían buscado nada para contrarrestarlo; las crisis no eran lo suyo. Así que allí estaba, una noche, en el bar de Seamus y Dean, sentada en una de las mesas del fondo.

Millicent había pedido sólo una cerveza de mantequilla, pero Tracey quería un whisky de fuego. Urgente. Había días que sentía que necesitaba algo que le quemara la garganta y la dejara aturdida. Las declaraciones de Camichael seguían inundando todos los medios ―menos, por supuesto, El Quisquilloso, que hacía una fuerte campaña contra él―, pero ya no era sólo Carmichael quien lo decía. Otras cuantas personalidades habían empezado a apoyarlo, como Flint, que jugaba Quidditch en el Pluddmere United o un tal Roger Davies que al parecer era un genio de la medicina mágica. Millicent evitata que Tracey pensara en todo aquello, como buena amiga que era, pero lo cierto es que la joven no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a pasar si aprobaban la reforma?

―¡Tracey! ¡Veniste! ―Era Dean―. Iré a decirle a Seamus.

―Hola Dean ―saludó ella, con una sonrisa tímida. De los dos, era el que siempre sonreía más al verla y los dejaba solos a los dos. Tracey sospechaba que estaba intentando hacer de una especie de celestina, pero no tenía mucho talento para el asunto―. No es nece…

Sin embargo, el chico ya se había ido. Tracey suspiró y volvió la vista al vaso de whisky de fuego.

―¿Brindamos? ―propuso Tracey, mirando a Millicent.

―Por el futuro ―propuso Millicent, levantando la cerveza de mantequilla.

―No, ese está muy negro, Millie ―se quejó Tracey―. Por… ―empezó, pero no se le ocurría nada por lo que brindar, se quedó callada un momento, intentando pensar, pero nada fue a su mente―. ¿Por qué el futuro sea mejor? ―sugirió, preguntando.

Millicent asintió.

―Salud.

Era un deseo utópico, pero Tracey deseaba que se cumpliera. Además, como decía su abuelo: «cuando las cosas han tocado fondo, sólo queda esperar a que mejoren». No siempre se cumplía porque, como Tracey había descubierto durante los tiempos de la guerra y la post guerra, las cosas siempre podían ir a peor. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, después de la muerte de su padre, la habían mordido. Y poco después, cuando todos se habían enterado, había pasado su época más oscura, cuando había conocido a Randall.

Quizá por eso le tenía tanta confianza: era el único que lo había visto en sus peores tiempos.

―¿Adrian ya no ha ido a molestarte? ―preguntó Millicent, después de dar un trago a su copa.

Tracey negó. Adrian era su amigo, pero no era el mejor amigo del mundo. Tenía un talento especial para arruinar todo y tener nulo tacto para decir las cosas. Su relación siempre había sido complicada, porque Adrian siempre se había preocupado por ella, incluso cuando Terence no lo hacía; sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de ir contra su mejor amigo y Tracey jamás había notado al chico amable que siempre estaba atrás de Terence.

―No ―respondió―, ya no. Manda cartas, pero dice menos estupideces que de costumbre.

―Supongo que aprendió la lección ―aventuró Millicent―. Eso espero.

Ella fue la primera que levantó la cabeza cuando notó que Seamus había aparecido, con una sonrisa y le lanzó una mirada a Tracey, como intento de complicidad que Tracey agradeció apenas curveando los labios antes de alzar la cabeza. Randall decía que ella le gustaba a Seamus, casi se lo había asegurado; pero, ¿qué sabía Randall de asuntos amorosos? Ella nunca lo había visto con chicas, ni con chicos, ni con nadie. Y ella no quería nada con nadie.

―Hola, Tracey ―saludó él.

―Hola ―respondió ella, alzando las cejas, como preguntándole por qué estaba allí.

Él señaló hacia el escenario, tragando saliva.

―¿Bailas? ―Extendió una mano, no realmente seguro. Tracey sonrió, volteó a ver a Millicent, que asintió y luego se puso en pie.

―Sólo esta canción.

Seamus se encogió de hombros, declarando que eso le parecía bien y la acompañó hasta un espacio libre que había frente al escenario. No dijo nada por unos momentos, sino que le puso la mano en la cintura y dejó que ella le tomara el hombro. Tracey se fijó en su cara, intentando adivinar si Randall tenía razón. Probablemente era estúpido, pero quería saberlo.

―Creí que nunca aceptarías venir alguna noche ―dijo Seamus, finalmentre―. Empezaba a creer que… bueno, no te interesaba.

―Millicent puede ser bastante persuasiva ―respondió Tracey―. Últimamente no salgo.

No le gustaba. Antes de que empezaran a reconocerla y a repudiarla, solía salir con Randall, pero siempre a lugares _muggles_ y sólo porque sabía que iba a acabar de niñera del vampiro. Siempre había sido un poco más responsable, con la cabeza más fría, pero Randall era todo impulso y estupidez. Habían tenido buenos tiempos después del último incidente, sí, por lo menos veinticuatro horas de felicidad en las que Randall pudo hacer magia. Y después, los silencios, la espera, el callado sufrimiento entre los dos.

―No todos son prejuiciosos. Ya sabes ―respondió Seamus―. Al menos no aquí.

Tracey asintió.

―Sin embargo… ―Ladeó la cabeza, moviendo la boca―. Es complicado. Afuera las palabras de Carmichael empiezan a sonar cada vez con más fuerza, Seamus ―se lamentó Tracey―; no entiendo cómo ha conseguido convencer a tanta gente de que las criaturas mágicas como yo somos un peligro.

―No pienses en eso ahora mismo, Tracey.

―Pero, tengo una teoría. No hay peligro desde que quien-tú-sabes fue derrotado por Harry Potter ―contó ella―. La tranquilidad es genial, pero… entumece. Hace a algunos olvidar lo que es el peligro, lo que es sobrevivir, así que empiezan a inventar peligros, a señalar gente. Y la caza de brujas empieza.

―Tracey, no pienses en eso ahora mismo ―repitió Seamus―. No es agradable que te deprimas por eso.

―Es lo que tengo que vivir diario.

―Puedes intentar olvidarlo por un momento ―le dijo él―. Te lo juro, es posible. Imagina que no estás en Reino Unido, que Carmichael no ha dicho nada y que todo es… normal. Otra vez.

―Mi vida nunca ha sido del todo normal, Seamus, pero puedo entenderlo. ―Tracey sonrió.

Siguieron bailando sin decir gran cosa hasta que terminó la canción y Seamus la acompañó de regreso a donde estaba Millicent, que sonrió al ver regresar a su amiga y de inmediato le dijo a Seamus que debería acercar una silla y sentarse un rato. El joven miró nervioso, a la barra y asintió después de hacerle una seña a Dean; mientras iba a buscar una silla, Millicent se inclinó hacia Tracey.

―Me gusta, no está con tu ánimo depresivo de toda la vida ―le dijo.

―Millicent…

―Si, ya sé, ya sé, me lo hiciste prometer ―dijo Millicent―: no plática sobre chicos. Pero, en serio, Tracey, ¿cuántos novios has tenido? ¿Uno? Y era Terence Higgs, no podemos decir que fuera exactamente buen material para novio. Deberías probar por allí, ya sabes. O si quiera acostarte con Randall, que ya es algo.

―Millie…

―Ya sé, ya sé, no plática sobre chicos.

―Gracias.

Tracey no tenía ganas de discutir sobre posibles parejas. Nunca le había gustado el tema ―gracias a las chicas como Pansy Parkinson que hablaban todo el tiempo de los chismes de parejas― y agradecía que nadie se metiera en su vida amorosa. Millicent lo hacía con tacto, excepto cuando quería animar a Tracey, como en aquel momento. Randall sólo soltaba cosas como «le gustas», «deberías salir con él», «¿dices que no te acuestas con nadie desde hace un año?» con la mayor normalidad del mundo, como si meterse en su intimidad no importara en lo más mínimo. Y a Tracey le importaba: su intimidad era algo que valoraba demasiado como para que alguien se metiera en ella, aunque se llamara Randall Bennett y llevara años viviendo con ella.

―Seamus, ¿desde cuando tienes el bar? ―preguntó Millicent cuando el joven regresó arrastrando una silla.

―Desde… poco después que salimos del colegio. Mi madre tenía el local y quería rentarlo ―contó―, pero al final la acabé convenciendo de que esto era un buen negocio. Al final la convencí.

―Así que tu madre puso el dinero…

―Algo así ―respondió él―. No somos ricos, pero ella tenía un poco ahorrado. El padrastro de Dean nos prestó otro tanto, pasamos hambre un par de meses y entonces el negocio demostró ser bueno, más juvenil que otros.

―Es buena idea ―reconoció Millicent.

―¿Y la tienda? ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió?

―A Millicent siempre le han interesado las antigüedades ―se adelantó Tracey―. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts se volvía loca por las cosas viejas y sabía arreglar libros, restaurar cosas. Yo era buena identificando estilos, épocas, esas cosas, así que ella bromeba diciendo que cuando abriera su anticuario, me invitaría.

―Y lo hice, aunque ella no me creía ―añadió Millicent.

―Aunque primero tuviste que encontrarme ―dijo Tracey.

―Sí, eso también…

―¿Encontrarte? ―Seamus parecía confundido. Tracey se dijo que era probablemente porque no conocía la historia completa.

―Digamos que no estuve en contacto unos años ―respondió Tracey y volvió la vista a su vaso. Seamus, respetando aquello, no preguntó nada más.

Millicent se dedicó a llevar la conversación, porque Tracey parecía un poco ida y Seamus, nervioso, así que preguntaba algunas cosas, sobre todo del origen irlandés de Seamus y se aseguraba de que la plática no estuviera rellena de silencios incómodos hasta que, en un momento cualquiera, Tracey decidió que era momento de irse a casa. Millicent se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó; Seamus hizo lo mismo, pero ella volvió a negarse y finalmente los abandonó ―en medio de un silencio incómodo― y salió a la calle. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y se preguntó como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Suspiró y se dedicó a caminar, estaba acostumbrado y, en cualquier caso, no estaba indefensa.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir en el Callejón Knockturn. Una vez que había identificado a los peligrosos de los simples idiotas, podía moverse por allí con más tranquilidad. Borgin &amp; Burkes era la tienda frecuentada por los sangre limpia que querían vender o comprar tonterías de magia negra; más allá había un herbolario que vendía, en negro, ingredientes no autorizados por el Ministerio y que Randall visitaba muy seguido. Tracey sabía que además había un burdel entre las paredes del callejón Diagon del que se hablaba con secreto y que era completamente ilegal. De todas maneras, nada constituía ya una sorpresa en aquel lugar: las calles estaban llenas de pordioseros que no tenían cabida en ningún otro lugar, generalmente adictos a las sustancias que Randall cocinaba en el caldero y luego les vendía. Solía ser un mal negocio, porque cada vez estaban más pobres y más acabados.

Su apartamento estaba en un edificio destartalado y acabado, donde vivía una pareja que cada día tenía más hijos ―iban por el cuatro― y estaban tan pobres que probablemente no serían capaces de mandarlos a Hogwarts con todo el material que necesitaban, una pareja joven que sólo se dedicaba a estar en la cama y un viejo enfurruñado que odiaba el ruido. Además, claro, de ella y Randall. A fuerza de seguir viviendo allí por la falta de dinero, se había acostumbrado a llamar hogar a un mugriento apartamento con un baño, una cocina, una habitación y una sala que hacía las veces de comedor.

Subió las escaleras, sin oír demasiado ruido, y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta: todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Blaise Zabini mirándola, sentado en la sala.

―¿Blaise? ―inquirió ella, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa―, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

―Lo siento, no sabía a quién demonios acudir, Tracey… ―respondió él, parecía agitado, sudaba―. Alguien burló la seguridad de la tienda ―contó, atropellando sus propias palabras por la rapidez―, no vi quien era, pero conseguí recuperar algo. ―Levantó el objeto que tenía en la mano y Tracey ahogó una exclamación al reconocer el Códex―. Tienes que decirle a Millicent que refuerce toda la seguridad otra vez ―siguió diciendo Zabini.

―¿No sabes si se llevaron algo más importante? ―preguntó Tracey, acercádose.

―No, no vi nada, Tracey. Nada más.

Blaise Zabini la tomó del brazo, no dejó que Tracey tomara el Codex y se desapareció con ella. La bolsa de Tracey cayó, desparramada, sobre el suelo, y fue la única prueba que quedó de que aquella visita había ocurrido alguna vez.

* * *

Randall Bennett entró, casi a las tres de la mañana, bastantes horas antes de que amaneciera, al apartamento que compartía con Tracey. La puerta estaba abierta, que fue la primera pista que le dijo que algo no estaba bien. La segunda fue la bolsa de Tracey desparramada en el suelo, con todos los objetos inútiles que cargaba en el piso. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Tracey? ―llamó. No hubo respuesta―. ¡¿Tracey?! ―volvió a intentar, un poco más fuerte. Su voz retumbó en el silencio de la noche. Tampoco hubo respuesta esa vez. Randall se asomó a la recamara y después a la cocina, sin ver ni rastro de su compañera.

Intentó recordar a dónde le había dicho que iría aquella noche, justo cuando él había despertado y apenas si le había hecho caso. ¿Cuáles habían sido las palabras de Tracey exactamente? Cerró los ojos, pensando con cada vez menos claridad ―porque Tracey siempre estaba allí cuando él regresaba y Tracey nunca dejaba la bolsa caída por allí o la puerta abierta― por la preocupación. Al final, consiguió recordar algo de Millicent, el bar a donde la había llevado a alguna vez a emborracharse en sus noches de pesadillas y algo más. Randall no esperó más: salió corriendo del apartamento.

El callejón Knocturn estaba casi vacío, la gente ya no merodeaba por allí a aquellas horas. En el Callejón Diagon ya sólo quedaban unos pocos perdidos que volvían a sus casas después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche metidos en el Caldero Chorreante o en el Bar Irlandés a donde había ido Tracey. Allí era a donde se dirigía Randall, pero una luz lo detuvo; concretamente, una luz en la tienda de Millicent.

Se dirigió hacia allá con la mirada entornada, preguntándose qué demonios hacia Tracey metida en la tienda a aquellas horas ―y rogando que la luz fuera porque Tracey estaba allí, no por alguien más―. Nada parecía fuera de lugar en la tienda al entrar, exceptuando por un vidrio roto, y se notaba que la luz provenía de la bodega del fondo.

―¡¿Tracey?! ―gritó. Probablemente no debería de haber hecho eso: si era un ladrón, estaría jodido. No podía hacer magia y cualquier mago con dos dedos de frente le ganaría en una pelea si Randall no lograba antes romperle la carótida.

Sin embargo, la persona que se asomó por la trastienda no fue Tracey, y tampoco fue un ladrón cualquiera: era Millicent. La joven, con una expresión medio alarmada pintada en la cara, se asomó. Se relajó un poco al ver a Randall allí, pero él pudo notar que había algo que la tenía preocupada.

―¿Millicent? ―preguntó él. No se conocían muy bien y sólo era amable con ella porque Tracey le había pedido que lo fuera. Había ido al apartamento un par de veces, pero nada más―. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

―Pasó algo… ―Millicent sacudió la cabeza―. No importa, no importa, sólo… no le digas a Tracey, por favor. Hasta que yo…

Randall frunció el ceño.

―Millicent, ¿sabes dónde está Tracey? ―preguntó Randall.

―En el apartamento, se fue hace rato ―explicó Millicent, rápidamente―. No quiso que ni Seamus ni yo la acompañáramos. Luego Seamus se ofreció a acompañarme ―hablaba muy rápido como si estuviera nerviosa por algo― y le dije que sí, al menos hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes? Pero vimos un vidrio roto aquí y…

Ya no terminó, al notar la mirada de Randall.

―Millicent, Tracey no está en casa ―dijo él.

―Pero, es imposible…

―No está ―aseguró él.

―¿Pasó algo? ―Seamus Finnigan se había asomado de la bodega. Randall sólo lo había visto un par de veces y no le interesaba demasiado el joven, pero sabía que Tracey y Millicent le guardaban un Códex importante porque su compañera de cuarto lo mencionaba a menudo―. Millie, ya busqué en todas partes, el Códex no está. No falta nada más.

―¿El Códex no está? ―interrumpió Randall, acercándose aún más a los dos―. ¿En que tenía el hechizo para inhibir a los licántropos?

Millicent asintió, preocupada.

―Por eso no quiero que le digas a Tracey. Cuando…

―Tracey no está en casa, sólo está su bolsa, con todas sus cosas adentro ―interrumpió Randall―. No va a ningún lugar sin sus cosas, Millicent. No pudo haber ido a otro lado.

―¿Tracey no está? ―preguntó Seamus. De repente, la preocupación aumentó en su cara.

―Joder, joder, joder ―dijo Randall.

―Randall, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones ―pidió Millicent―. A la mejor pasó algo, cualquier cosa y Tracey tuvo…

Randall cerró los ojos. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Tracey? Nunca pasaba eso, nunca tenía que buscarla, siempre tenía claro dónde estaría porque Tracey siempre se lo contaba. Desde que había ocurrido lo de Miles Bletchey, se cubrían las espaldas el uno al otro, había quedado claro que se protegerían hasta la tumba. Y ahora no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Tracey y estaba empezando a alarmarse porque las coincidencias no le gustaban en lo absoluto en ese momento. A la mejor era sólo una retorcida y cruel casualidad, pero con todo lo que le había pasado, estaba convencido de que en su mundo las casualidades no existían. Entonces, recordó las noticias de los días pasados, aquellas que había leído apenas por encima, preocupado por que aparecieran más cosas de Miles Bletchey y de que había denunciado a algún vampiro: las noticias de los licántropos muertos y desaparecidos.

―No puede ser una casualidad ―dijo, abriendo los ojos―. Los licántropos llevan desapareciendo varias semanas, esto no puede ser una casualidad si el Códex no está.

―Joder ―dijo Seamus―, es cierto.

―Tenemos que buscarla, ya ―fue lo que soltó Randall, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar.

Pero por Tracey, todo. Ella había creído en el él cuando nadie más lo había hecho y le había dado un techo donde vivir. Quizá todo había empezado por un pacto, pero había terminado en una amistad. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, lo que fuera… ¡incluso había matado por ella cuando no la conocía lo suficiente! Pero después de eso le había prometido que sería capaz de seguirla hasta la muerte. Era la primera persona, además de su madre, que le importaba tanto en mucho tiempo.

―No podemos hacer gran cosa, podría estar en cualquier parte… ―dijo Millicent. Al verla, Randall notó que le temblaban las manos.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando oyó un ruido afuera, de una persona que movió la puerta y volteó la cabeza. Se encontró con un agitado Blaise Zabini.

―Creo que… ―movió la cabeza, sacudiéndola―. Ellos saben dónde estás, te vigilan… ―Se dirigía directamente a Randall, que, en modo instintivo, se llevó la mano a la herida del estómago. Tracey le había dicho lo que era.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ―preguntó.

―Estaba… ―Las manos le temblaban, como a Millicent―. Estaba… ―Sacudió la cabeza, confuso, aun parado en el marco de la puerta―. Creo que hice una estupidez. No. Creo que me obligaron a hacer una estupidez, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… No.

―¡Carajo, Zabini! ―se desesperó Randall. Hacía poco que Tracey había vuelto a verlo y en todo ese tiempo se habían encontrado sólo una vez. A Randall no le gustaba, pero Tracey parecía confiar en él―. Dilo ya.

―Yo robé el Códex ―confesó Zabini―. Yo me llevé a Tracey. No sé cómo lo hice, pero sé que lo hice.

Randall, cuyo instinto protector y su impulsividad le impedían pensar con claridad, se lanzó hacía Zabini, agarrándolo de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared. Nunca había tenido piedad con los que le hacían daño a Tracey, no iba a empezar a tenerla en ese momento.

―¡Randall! ―Millicent se escandalizó.

―¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ―le gritó a Zabini.

―¡Ya lo dije! No sé, no sé cómo… no sé… ―respondió el aludido. Se le notaba el nerviosismo y Randall lo estaba disfrutando.

―¿_Imperius_, a la mejor? ―sugirió una voz desde atrás, la de Seamus. Bueno, se dijo Randall, había que reconocerle que pensaba.

―¡¿Con quién la llevaste?! ―volvió a gritar Randall. Sólo quería una respuesta, en ese momento.

―Randall, vas a despertar a todo el callejón ―le recordó Millicent, pero la ignoró. No le importaba nada en aquel momento que no fuera Tracey―. Sé prudente, al menos.

―No sé, no sé…

Randall estrelló, de nuevo, el cuerpo de Blaise Zabini contra la pared. El joven ni siquiera intentaba defenderse y ofrecía un pobre espectáculo que daba más lástima que otra cosa, pero Randall no tenía tiempo para tener lástma en ese momento. Lo que quería era encontrar a Tracey, costara lo que costara.

―¡Intenta recordar, carajo! ―espetó.

―No sé, no sé… bueno… recuerdo algo… el último recuerdo que tengo claro ―intentó responder Zabini―. Gemma Farley. Gemma Farley es el último recuerdo claro que tengo.

Randall lo soltó, dejándolo estrellarse en el suelo. Ni siquiera lo miró.

―Perra ―fue lo que dijo.

Sabía que Farley estaba detrás de todo aquello. Y por supuesto, también Carmichael. Intentó respirar hondo, pero no lo logró. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas para rescatar a Tracey, pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos sin magia. Un mago al que convertían en vampiro perdía el centro de su magia, perdía algo, y era incapaz de volver a realizarla; a algunos, eso los volvía locos. Randall se les había arreglado para sobrevivir por algunos años y después de mucho tiempo, había descubierto, casi por casualidad, que la sangre de un mago le permitiría hacer magia otra vez. Era una magia prestada, extraña, pero magia al fin y al cabo.

―Zabini ―murmuró―, esto no te va a gustar.

Lo hizo incorporarse, y le mordió el cuello.

* * *

Había estado en situaciones de mierda antes. Muchas veces. Había dormido en la calle dos noches antes de conseguir el apartamento, se había dejado las uñas embarradas en el suelo mientras Miles la arrastraba antes de que Randall se deshiciera de él y había despertado convertida en licántropo una noche, poco después de que terminaba la guerra. Evitaba recordarlo siempre, porque nunca en su vida había estado más confundida que en ese momento. Había despertado con el cabello revuelto, después de la luna llena, en un paraje desconocido, cerca de un pueblo diminuto, con las heridas aún cicatrizando. Había conseguido llegar a un hospital esa mañana de puro milagro, donde la habían atendido sin hacer demasiadas preguntas y de donde había huido antes de que los _muggles_ empezaran a investigar de donde había salido.

Lo había ocultado algunos meses, sin responder a las preguntas de Terence de donde había estado los días que había desaparecido, pero finalmente alguien ―Gemma Farley― se dio cuenta de su secreto y lo divulgó. Se quedó sin amigos, sin novio y sin casi nadie a quien acudir. Adrian no paraba de recordarle que podría haberle contado las cosas a él y Tracey a menudo se preguntaba si hubiera sido diferente. Pero, en cierto modo, lo dudaba. Miles siempre hubiera estado al acecho, tras de ella, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para obtener lo que siempre había querido.

Había huido con apenas pertenencias y dinero, porque a pesar de que su padre había amasado una pequeña fortuna _muggle_ antes de morir, después de la guerra se había quedado sin nada y vivía a expensas de Terence, que esperaba que se casaran algún día. En Londres no habían aceptado rentarle nada porque era demasiado joven y no tenía cómo comprobar que tenía ingresos; en el Callejón Diagon, había sido más de lo mismo. Finalmente, un casero viejo, desesperado por rentar a cualquier precio, le había ofrecido el mugriento apartamento del Callejón Knocturn a medio amueblar y ella había conseguido trabajo vendiendo helados en la heladería Fortescue.

Sólo por aquella cadena de casualidades había conocido a Randall Bennett.

Y si Millicent no le hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que le gustaba, si Seamus no hubiera llegado con el Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann, si Randall no se hubiera metido en problemas y si Carmichael no hubiera comenzado su campaña contra las criaturas mágicas, Tracey no tendría miedo al dar la vuelta a cada esquina, temiendo verse envuelta en algo mucho más grande que ella.

Pero allí estaba, en el peor despertar de su vida.

No alcanzaba a vislumbrar en donde estaba exactamente, por la falta de luz, pero veía un par de rendijas casi hasta el techo y una puerta frente a ella. Parecía un sótano, pero no estaba segura. Hacía un poco de frío, estaba húmero y bastante sucio; mucho más sucio que la cocina de si pequeño apartamento cada que a Randall le explotaba alguna poción.

Tracey apenas si podía ponerse en pie, tenía las muñecas sujetas por un par de grilletes muy pegados al suelo. Acercó un poco los ojos para descubrir que tenía las muñecas rojas, inflamadas, con algunas heridas. Al intentar mover las manos, descubrió por qué: los grilletes estaban embadurnados con un montón de luparia por dentro, una planta letal en grandes dosis para los licántropos. Era la primera vez que veía luparia en poco más de un mes, había estado desapareciendo de todas las tiendas, como si alguien la estuviera acumulando…

De repente, Tracey tuvo que interrumpir sus cavilaciones porque oyó movimiento en la puerta. Una llave entrando en la cerradura y unos pocos pasos. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Tracey tuvo que entornar un poco los ojos para ver quien se acercaba con una lámpara vieja en la mano.

―Carmichael ―musitó.

―Veo que me reconoces ―respondió el hombre. Era alto, muy flaco y con la cara con rasgos muy puntiagudos. Aun no entendía por qué Farley había aceptado casarse con él, a menos de que hubiera alguna clase de acuerdo maquiavélico entre los dos―. Eso hará más rápidas las presentaciones. Tú eres Tracey Davis ―apuntó él―. Licántropo desde hace ¿dos años?, ¿tres?, ¿cuatro? Lo siento, no sé los pormenores y te mantuviste oculta mucho tiempo.

Tracey se quedó viéndolo, intentando adivinar sus intenciones. Sabía que odiaba a las criaturas y estaba haciendo una amplia campaña contra ellas, especialmente contra vampiros y licántropos, pero no veía que esperaba conseguir.

―Bueno ―continúo él, un poco decepcionado de no conseguir respuesta―. A partir de ahora serás el sujeto de experimentación número seis; seis para acortar. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que las bestias como tú no merecen un nombre, pero con suerte lograremos encontrar una solución.

Tracey estaba furiosa. Intentó alargar la mano para golpearlo, pues Carmichael ya estaba muy cerca de ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir el ardor de la luparia.

―Vero que ya conoces el acónito de mis grilletes ―comentó Carmichael―, es muy práctico para todo aquel que intente atacar a alguien, seis. En realidad es toda una casualidad que estés aquí, ¿sabes? Podríamos conformarnos con cualquier licántropo, pero mi esposa se las arregló para conseguirte a ti. Un espécimen joven, sano…

―¡Soy un ser humano! ―espetó Tracey, humillada.

―No, no lo eres. ―Carmichael sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo y a Tracey le dieron ganas de arrancárle la sonrisa a tiras―. Sólo crees serlo, pero, ¿sabes un secreto? Sólo eres una bestia. Nosotros vamos a solucionar eso. Y ya que nunca saldrás con vida de aquí, seis, puedo deleitarte contándote un pequeño secreto: podemos inhibir tu naturaleza.

Aquello no era ningún secreto, sólo la confirmación de algo que Tracey ya suponía desde que el Códex de los Tuatha Dé Danann había aparecido.

―Claro que eso no siempre resulta, porque la bestia ha tomado tanto control de los cuerpos que es casi imposible hacerlo sin trozar el alma… ―Carmichael aún sonreía, pero Tracey abrió los ojos ante aquella idea.

―¡Eso es un tipo de magia que nadie debería practicar! ―interrumpió.

―Oh, sé que está prohibido, pero, es todo por un fin mayor ―aseguró él―. Cuando les diga a los padres que pueden estar seguros de que ningún licántropo atacará a sus hijos, ¿qué crees que dirán? ¿Que todo esto era ilegal?

Tracey tragó saliva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía miedo de verdad. Odiaba a la loba que vivía dentro de ella algunas veces, pero era parte de ella. Nadie debería poder arrancársela.

―Eres un monstruo ―espetó.

Carmichael se río.

―No, seis, el monstruo eres tú. Haré que te des cuenta antes de lo que crees ―aseguró Carmichael. Se acercó con algo parecido a una jeringa y se lo clavó a Tracey, que sintió el ardor en sus propias venas y gritó―. Acónito sin diluir, una dosis justa para que no sea mortal ―explicó y después le clavó otra aguja para sacarle sangre. Soltó a Tracey y dejó que se estrellara contra el piso, cuando el ardor empezaba a calmarse un poco―. Será luna llena dentro de pocos días, asegúrate de estar lista.

* * *

**¿No me maten? Sé que es algo complicado de pedir con la escena que les acabo de regalar. O escenas. Pero les juro que al final todo tiene sentido o eso creo. No, no es cierto, sí sé lo que estoy haciendo.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 10 de agosto de 2015_


	7. Let your heart hold fast

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Let your heart hold fast**

_"__All my days are spent. All my cards are dealt._

_Oh, the desolation grows! Every inch revealed,_

_As my heart is pierced. Oh, my soul is now exposed!"_

_Fort Atlantic_

* * *

Randall apretó el filo de un cuchillo con la mano, lo apretó un poco y dejó que un poco de su sangre callera sobre el caldero que estaba en la estufa. Le dio un par de vueltas mientras la herida se cerraba naturalmente antes de servirlo en un vaso de los pocos que aún no había roto y volver a la sala. Se lo estiró a Blaise Zabini, con cara de pocos amigos.

―Tómate eso ―dijo.

―Tiene tu sangre ―hizo notar Blaise.

―¿Marcaras las obviedades o algo? ―preguntó Randall, alzando una ceja―. Te hará sentir mejor.

―Me sacaste mucha sangre ―se quejó Zabini.

―No la suficiente para hacerte perder el sentido o matarte ―aclaró Randall, que llevaba de humor de perros todo el día―. Y créeme, después de lo que le hiciste a Tracey, tengo muchas ganas de dejarte seco.

Millicent, que no había abierto la tienda, y Seamus, que había mandando un mensaje al bar diciéndole a Dean que no llegaría, estaban completamente callados contemplando la escena. Desde en la madrugada, cuando Randall había soltado a Zabini y les había dicho «al apartamento, ahora», apenas si habían pronunciado palabra. Y cada que lo hacían chocaban con el mal humor del vampiro.

Randall le había dado una poción curativa cuando habían llegado y después se había largado adormir, alegando que no tenía idea de donde estaba Tracey ―cosa que sólo parecía enfurecerlo más― y que de todos modos ya iba a amanecer y su plan no era quemarse vivo. Había despertado siete horas más tarde y se había dedicado a hacer esa poción sin decir nada, cavilando consigo mismo, sin molestar a nadie hasta que Millicent había dicho que deberían abrir las cortinas. La había fulminado con la mirada y se lo había prohibido, por si acaso, así que Millicent y Seamus se habían quedado sentados en el sofá, sin dirigirse a él para nada. Sólo hablaban entre ellos y, a pesar de su buen oído, Randall no se molestó en averiguar que decían. Estaba más preocupado intentando adivinar por métodos divinos donde estaba Tracey.

―Él no tiene la culpa. ―Seamus intentó defender a Zabini.

―Se dejó poner la _imperius_ ―señaló Randall― o está mintiendo. La única razón por la que está aquí es porque podría saber algo de Tracey.

―Podríamos contárselo al ministerio ―sugirió Millicent, que había adoptado la actitud más conciliadora que había podido durante todo aquel tiempo sin perder la paciencia―. Podrían ayudar.

―No ―fue lo único que dijo Randall, cortante.

―¿Por qué no? ―volvió a preguntar Millicent―. De hecho, sería de ayuda.

―No ―volvió a decir Randall―. Exceptuando los defensores de almas perdidas, el ministro y Granger, nadie va a dar ni dos pepinos por una licántropo desaparecida. Es la sexta, si han leído los periódicos y tampoco se han preocupado por los demás. Además ―añadió―, no pienso involucrar a los aurores aquí, al menos no hasta que limpie toda la mierda que hay entre Tracey y yo. Millicent, ¿sigues siendo buena con los desmemorizadores? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose directamente a la chica.

La joven asintió.

―No entiendo para qué necesitas un hechizo desmemorizador… ―dijo Millicent―. Además, nunca me ha gustado hacerlos. Pero sí, sigo siendo buena con ellos; tan buena que en el Ministerio tardarían años en sacarte el recuerdo.

―Necesito que elimines algo de mi cabeza ―pidió.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Millicent.

―No lo voy a decir con estos dos en la habitación ―señaló a Seamus y a Blaise, que ya había vaciado el vaso que le había dado―. Sin ofender ―se apresuró a disculparse.

―No importa. ―Seamus le quitó importancia, pero Blaise sólo se le quedó mirando.

―No, tendrás que buscarlo ―le dijo a Millicent―. No será tan difícil. ¿Aún sabes legeremancia? ―preguntó.

―Un poco ―confirmó Millicent―. ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? ―preguntó, con un tono de voz desconfiado.

―Tracey me lo contó ―respondió él―. Ahora, ¿seguirás con las preguntas inútiles o me ayudarás? Está por ponerse el sol y planeo aprovechar bastante las horas de oscuridad.

Millicent, con una mirada hastiada, asintió.

―¿Qué buscaré, exactamente?

―Lo sabrás cuando lo halles. Mi peor recuerdo, la peor cosa que he hecho en la vida ―respondió Randall.

Sabía que si los del ministerio lo agarraban por cualquier cosa, se meterían en su cabeza y lo averiguarían todo: los asesinatos de los _muggles_ cuando perdía el control a la hora de alimentarse, la manera en la que traficaba con pociones ilegales, como conseguía ingredientes clasificados como prohibidos, cuando había atacado a la bruja. Estaba dispuesto a responder por todo eso. Sin embargo, había una persona a la que no planeaba meter en su mierda. Tracey.

―Está bien. ―Millicent alzó la varita―. ¿Listo? ―Randall, parado frente a ella, asintió―. _Legeremens_.

Randall no se resistió a la intrusión. De hecho, le puso todo en bandeja a Millicent, buscando entre sus peores recuerdos hasta dar con el asesinato de Bletchey. Supo cuando Millicent lo visualizó también porque soltó un gritó ahogado.

―¡No digas nada! ―espetó Randall, lo que cortó la conexión entre los dos―. Ya sabes que borrar.

―Te podrían encerrar años por… todo eso. Podría hacerlo desaparecer todo ―se ofreció. Sin embargo, Randall notó que no le hacía demasiada gracia la idea: Millicent no quería encubrir a algún criminal barato. Y Randall lo era.

―No, todo eso lo hice bajo mi responsabilidad, Millicent ―fue lo que dijo―, pero Tracey se verá envuelta en todo eso si aparece ese recuerdo, así que bórralo, bloquéalo, haz lo que tengas que hacer ―le pidió.

―Está bien, está bien. ―Volvió a alzar la varita―. ¿Listo? ―preguntó, de nuevo y Randall asintió―. _Obliviate_. Listo.

―Gracias ―dijo Randall―. Bueno. Casi se acaban las horas de sol, pronto podré salir de nuevo. ―Volteó a ver a Zabini―. Intenta recordar algo más, para variar. Aunque me imagino que hicieron un buen trabajo con tu cabeza. De todos modos, se lo debes a Tracey. Confío en ti. ―Sonrió, dedicándole una mirada maquiavélica―. Millicent, intenta ver que puedes sacarle…

―No me gusta husmear en las mentes de las personas ―interrumpió ella.

―Me da igual, hazlo. Después, si tienes tiempo, mándale un mensaje a Pucey, estará interesado en todo eso ―dijo. Si podía, no quería involucrar al idiota de Pucey en todo el asunto, pero era amigo de Tracey, tendría que hacerlo―. Tú ―se dirigió hacía Seamus―, ¿vienes? ―Señaló con la cabeza la habitación y Seamus Finnigan se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

Randall fue tras él y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Por qué…? ―empezó Seamus, pero Randall lo ignoró.

―Haz un _muffliato_ ―pidió.

―Te bebiste la sangre de Zabini para poder hacer magia y no has movido la varita desde que llegamos aquí ―se quejó Seamus.

―Es limitada y débil, no planeo gastarla en estupideces ―explicó Randall―. Ahora hazlo.

Su mal humor se podía sentir en el ambiente, hablaba rápido, demasiado cortante. Todo lo asunto de Tracey lo ponía nervioso y temía no recuperarla jamás. Tenía terror de no encontrarla o de encontrarla demasiado tarde y sobre todo, tenía miedo de no poder buscarla el mismo. Y ese era el único miedo contra el que podía hacer algo.

―_Muffliato._ ―Seamus apuntó a la puerta.

―Te agrada, ¿no? ―preguntó Randall―. Tracey.

―¿Qué?

―Que si te agrada. Te gusta. Te interesa. O por qué demonios estás aquí entonces si apenas la conoces ―fue lo que soltó Randall―. La respuesta a cualquiera de esas cosas me complacería.

―Ella siempre me ha rechazado, a su modo ―respondió Seamus.

―Ya lo sé, rechaza a todo el mundo. ―Randall sonrió. De repente, no sabía por qué Tracey rechazaba a todos los chicos. Ya se lo preguntaría después―. Sin embargo, estás aquí por algo. No desperdicias tu tiempo en alguien a quien apenas conoces.

―Quizá es amabilidad ―dijo Seamus.

―No lo es ―aseguró Randall.

―¿Y tú qué sabes? ―preguntó Seaus, finalmente, poniendo cara de pocos amigos. Después de todo, eran sus sentimientos sobre los que estaban hablando.

―Vi como la miraste. Hace tiempo, cuando fuimos al bar ―respondió Randall―. Y ahora, estás aquí. Mueves las manos, los pies, no te has quedado quieto ni un segundo. No soy estúpido.

―¿Y para qué demonios quieres saberlo ahora?

―¡Sólo responde, joder! ―explotó Randall, que ya no tenía paciencia para estar allí encerrado.

―Es sólo que… ―empezó Seamus―. Me molesta la forma que la tratan. Por lo que es. Y me agrada, me agradó desde la primera vez que la vi. Pero ella es extraña, se cubre de barreras, ¿sabes?

―Vivo con ella ―se limitó a hacer notar Randall.

―No sé si vale la pena, pero… aquí estoy ―fue lo único que dijo Seamus, finalmente. No había necesidad de decir nada más.

―Oh, Tracey siempre vale la pena ―fue lo que dijo Randall―. Ahora, la parte importante: no importa lo que me pase a mí, no dejes de buscarla. Nunca. No la des por perdida hasta que no veas un cadáver o la veas viva, ¿me entiendes?

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―No dejes de buscarla. Nunca. ―Randall fue bastante tajante con aquellas palabras.

―Podrías decírselo a alguien más, alguien que la conociera de más tiempo… ―sugirió Seamus, al que aquella tarea parecía quedarle demasiado grande.

Randall repasó las opciones en la cabeza. No eran demasiadas, porque Tracey se había aislado de todo y de todos durante años. Pucey era un idiota, no le gustaba, a pesar de que haría bastante por Tracey. No. No confiaba en Zabini y Millicent no tenía la determinación que hacía falta. Así que, por descarte, quedaba Seamus, el irlandés que apenas si conocía a Tracey.

―Créeme, medité bien esto ―aseguró―. Ahora, vámonos. ―Se asomó por la ventada, el sol por fin se había escondido.

Abrió la puerta. Millicent estaba allí, con Zabini.

―Nos vamos ―anunció Randall―. Regresaremos al rato.

―Claro, Randall ―dijo Millicent, que llevaba horas intentando no contradecirlo para no despertar su lado más irracional. Seamus y Blaise, que lo habían tratado poco, no habían tenido tanto cuidado.

Randall tomó el bolso de Tracey con las cosas que llevaba la noche anterior y se dirigió hasta la puerta, sin esperar a que Seamus saliera tras él. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta la calle y siguió caminando, seguido siempre por el irlandés, hasta la salida del Callejón Knocturn. Una vez allí, se dirigió hasta el Caldero Chorreante para salir hasta el Londres muggle.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―preguntó Seamus, por primera vez desde que habían empezado a caminar.

―Con la única persona experta en hechizos localizadores que conozco ―respondió Randall sin agregar nada más―. No está muy lejos y no puedo aparecerme, así que caminaremos.

No dijo nada más. No quería. Temía que si seguía abriendo la boca, acabaría por explotar y por pegarle de puñetazos a cualquier pared. Sentía ganas de destrozar algo, lo primero que encontrara. Pero aquella vez tenía que concentrarse, por Tracey. Si no, ¿quién se preocuparía por ella de la misma manera en que él lo hacía?

Caminó por las calles de Londres hasta llegar a la casa que había visitado sólo unas semanas atrás. La de sus padres. Seguido por Seamus, que no hizo ningún comentario, abrió la verja y se adelantó hasta la puerta. Tocó la aldaba tres veces de manera bastante enérgica, y espero hasta que su madre acudió a abrir.

―¡Randall! ―exclamó, sorprendida―. No sé si este sea un buen…

―¿Scarlett? ¿Quién es? ―una voz que provenía del comedor retumbó hasta la puerta.

―… momento para que hagas una visita por aquí ―terminó su madre. Después de eso, se fijó en Seamus―. Ah, traes compañía.

―¿Scarlett? ―la voz grave se había movido y Randall sabía que estaba ya cerca del recibidor―. Si son esos estúpidos vendedores otra vez… ―Al mismo tiempo que un hombre alto, con el mismo cabello que Randall, barba poblada y rostro severo entraba en el recibidor, dejó de hablar. Empalideció sólo un poco al ver a Randall, pero no perdió la compostura―. Tú.

―Hola, papá ―Randall sonrió, como si no llevara por lo menos cuatro años sin verlo, escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza.

―No has cambiando nada desde el día que te fuiste. ―Randall supuso que eso no era precisamente un halago, pero no respondió. Pasó frente a su madre lanzándole una mirada para que no se preocupara y fue directo hasta su padre―. No eres bienvenido aquí. ―Aun así, Randall lo ignoró.

―Eh… Seamus Finnigan, señora, para servirle. ―Seamus al menos tuvo la decencia de presentarse al pasar detrás de Randall.

―Necesito un favor ―dijo Randall.

―No le hago favores a vampiros ―espetó su padre.

―Ernest…, por favor ―pidió su madre.

―Scarlett, no te metas ―le espetó su padre.

Randall se las arregló para llegar hasta la sala y dejar la bolsa de Tracey encima de la mesa. Seamus y su padre fueron tras él. Scarlett Bennett sólo cerró la puerta de la entrada, dando un profundo suspiró.

―Soy tu hijo ―dijo Randall.

―No tengo hijos vampiros ―respondió su padre, con la misma voz seca con que lo había recibido.

Randall siempre había aborrecido ese tono severo y seco. A menudo, cuando era menos, se había preguntado si su padre no lo quería. Después, derrotado, había dejado de importarle y también había dejado de buscar su afecto con desesperación. Nunca habían tenido una buena relación porque Randall pensaba que su padre siempre lo había considerado un bueno para nada.

No estaba tan equivocado, pero eso no impedía que a Randall no le doliera. Se lo tomaba bastante a pecho.

―Ya marcaste tu punto, no te gustan las criaturas mágicas.

―No confío en ellas ―aclaró su padre, como si fueran dos cosas muy distintas―. Quieren privilegios que no merecen.

Randall evitó no contestar aquello.

―Es para ayudar a una amiga ―intervino Seamus―. Tracey Davis. Creemos que puede estar en problemas, señor Bennett.

―Tracey Davis… ―Ernest Bennett no cambio mucho su tono, pero se quedó pensando un momento―. Recuerdo el nombre. Estaba en el registro. Licántropo. No voy a ayudar a ningún licántropo, todos los problemas que tengan los merecen.

Randall cerró los puños para no contestar y se mordió la lengua, pero aún así, las palabras escaparon de su boca.

―¡NO! ―gritó―. Ella no se merece nada, ¿entiendes?

Ante la explosión del vampiro, el señor Bennett sólo alzó una ceja sin decir nada. Randall se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando tranquilizarse y Seamus, viendo aquel espectáculo, prefirió quedarse completamente callado.

―Está bien, está bien… ―fue lo que dijo Randall, al volver a alzar la cabeza―. No ayudas a los vampiros, ni a los licántropos, ni aunque uno de ellos sea tu propio hijo. Quedó claro. Pero no te gusta Eddie Camichael, ¿cierto?

―No he dicho nada sobre Camichael ―hizo notar su padre.

―Es esa clase de políticos que no te gustan ―dijo Randall―. Siempre te quejabas sobre la gente así, con esa clase de fanatismo. Aunque no lo creas, te hacía caso cuando era pequeño. Es obvio, Eddie Carmichael no puede gustarte en lo más mínimo, podría destruir todo aquello por lo que has luchado. ―Randall, al ver que su padre no lo interrumpía, sonrió con suficiencia―. Puede que no llegues tan alto, porque Shacklebolt está muy cómodo en la silla del ministro y cuenta con una aprobación extraordinaria. Pero te podrías acercar y lo sabes, después de todos estos años. Te podrías acercar ―repitió― y la única manera en la que eso no sucedería es que Eddie Carmichael siga cosechando apoyo. La gente ya empieza a seguirlo co un fanatismo ciego y eso podría arruinarlo todo. ¿Me equivoco?

Su padre soltó una risa corta.

―Al final va a resultar que sabes de política ―espetó.

―Me enseñaste tú ―respondió Randall―. ¿Qué pretendías?

―Sin embargo, no entiendo que tiene que ver el señor Carmichael en todo esto ―dijo su padre.

―Podría darte la prueba absoluta de que está haciendo cosas raras en licántropos, quizá experimentos ilegales, quizá sólo simple tortura ―respondió Randall ya mucho más seguro de sí mismo―. Incluso las personas más radicales dentro del Winzengamot que no apoyen a las criaturas mágicas encontrarían eso escandalizador. Carmichael caería y tú volverías a tener el camino libre.

―No tienes pruebas de eso.

―Estoy casi seguro ―dijo Randall―. Lee las noticias. Cinco licántropos muertos, todos los cadáveres en las mismas condiciones, con las mismas heridas, diseminadas por todo Reino Unido. Ata cabos.

―No puedes saber que es Carmichael ―respondió su padre.

Seamus y la señora Bennett, Scarlett, se habían resignado a quedarse mirando aquella función. Padre e hijo se miraban con cautela, como si no supieran con quien estaban tratando. No había duda de que había un cierto parecido entre los dos, sobre todo en el cabello, aunque Randall había sacado los rasgos un poco más delicados de su madre.

―Sé que quien hizo desaparecer a Tracey es Gemma Farley… perdón, Carmichael ―aseguró Randall, que no tenía ninguna duda desde que Blaise Zabini lo había revelado―. ¿Eso te basta? Sea cual sea el culpable del escándalo, todos en esa familia acabaran tan salpicados que, aunque la gente los oiga en la calle, nadie querrá involucrarlos en política.

―No entiendo por qué planearías dejarme el camino libre a mí si sabes que apoyo las reformas ―comentó su padre.

―Porque entre Carmichael y tú, es obvio quien es el mejor de los males ―respondió Randall.

Odiaba hacer ese tipo de elecciones y sobre todo, odiaba estar planteándose ayudar a su padre para que ascendiera aún más políticamente. Siempre había dicho que odiaría convertirse en su padre o hablar como él y estaba haciéndolo justo en ese momento. Sabía que estaba negociando la vida de Tracey por el futuro político de su padre y le parecía denigrante tener que estar haciéndolo.

Pero por Tracey, todo. Absolutamente todo.

―Siempre dijiste que no aprenderías nada de política ―fue lo último que dijo su padre.

―Te oía hablar a la hora de la cena, no necesitaba más ―respondió Randall―. ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

―¿Qué quieres exactamente? ―preguntó su padre.

―Un hechizo de localización, supongo que sigues siendo experto en ellos ―respondió Randall; después, señaló la bolsa de Tracey―. Esas son las pertenencias de Tracey, seguramente encuentras algo útil allí.

―Si se cubrieron bien la espalda, sólo seré capaz de darte un perímeto aproximado ―dijo su padre―. ¿Con eso es suficiente?

―Me conformo con lo que sea.

Estaba desesperado. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero era consiente de lo poco que lo lograba. Su padre, mucho más frío que él, seguro ya se habría dado cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por lo que le estaba pidiendo y ni siquiera era gran cosa. Si el perímetro resultaba ser demasiado grande, entonces todo habría sido en vano porque buscar a Tracey sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar y probablemente nunca la encontraría.

―Scarlett, ¿te acuerdas donde está mi mapa? ―preguntó el señor Bennett, dirigiéndose a su esposa.

―En la recámara vieja, creo… ―respondió la mujer―. Voy por él. Randall, ¿vienes?

En realidad, su rostro era de «ven ahora mismo», así que Randall no pudo negarse, con todo y la mirada medio asustada que le dirigió Finnigan ante la perspectiva de quedarse solo con su padre. Se puso en pie en un instante y siguió a su madre el piso de arriba. Una vez allí, descubrió que la recamara vieja era su recamara vieja, donde aun estaban la mitad de sus cosas: un poster de Locan d'Eath y otros dos de un par de artistas de cine muggle, dos estandartes de Hufflepuff, libros escolares apenas abiertos y un poco de ropa. Además, parecía que sus padres habían acabado usando la habitación para guardar algunas cosas que ellos no usaban a menudo.

―Dijiste que no estabas en problemas, Randall ―le recordó su madre, mientras buscaba en el closet.

―No lo estaba en ese entonces, aún ―dijo él. Era una mentira piadosa, porque para aquel entonces ya tenía problemas, pero no eran tan graves―. Lo siento ―se disculpó entonces―. Por traer mis problemas aquí, pero no sabía a quien más acudir.

―No importa ―se apresuró a decir su madre―, es sólo que a tu padre le cuesta mucho aceptar lo tuyo, Randall. Pero lo hará, algún día.

―Lo dudo, mamá. ―Randall sacudió la cabeza―. Pero no importa. No mucho. ―Si lo aceptaba algún día, sólo se decepcionaría de Randall por otra razón; quizá para entonces hubieran descubierto sus crímenes y fuera la vergüenza de la familia de nueva cuenta―. De verdad.

Al final, su madre saccó el mapa que su padre quería: un rollo grande que él mismo había adecuado para realizar hechizos localizadores muy potentes.

―Ten cuidado, por lo que más quieras ―le pidió―. Por mí.

Randall asintió, saliendo primero de la habitación.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, un tenso silencio se había instalado allí. Randall ayudó a su madre a extender el mapa sobre la mesita de la sala, quitando la bolsa de Tracey y el florero que su madre siempre mantenía allí, para hacer de su casa un lugar agradable. Mientras tanto, nadie dijo nada. Finalmente, Randall volvió a sentarse y a levantar la bolsa de Tracey.

―Algo debe servir aquí ―aseguró.

Se la pasó a su padre, que la recibió sin un solo gesto. Empezó a sacar algunas cosas hasta que encontró un pequeño cepillo para el cabello del que quitó unos cuantos cabellos.

―Esto será suficiente ―dijo y volvió a dejar la bolsa en el suelo.

Después sacó la varita y apuntó direntamente a los cabellos. Randall supuso que, como siempre, haría magia no verbal para no revelarle a nadie el secreto de sus hechizos localizadores. Se concentró un buen rato hasta que el hechizo empezó a dar resultado y los cabellos se movieron hasta una zona especial del mapa, que empezó a iluminarse un poco. Era un círculo más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado a Randall, pero un buen lugar por donde empezar.

Seamus se inclinó hasta donde estaba la zona iluminada.

―Sussex ―fue lo único que dijo―. ¿Conoces a alguien que viva a las afueras de Sussex? ¿O en Sussex directamente? ¿O que tenga una propiedad allí? ―preguntó, dirigiéndose a Randall directamente.

Eso, al menos, eran buenas noticias.

―Oh, significa que no son tan listos como esperaba ―Randall sonrió, con un poco de confianza en que la búsqueda iba bien por primera vez―. Carmichael vive allí.

* * *

Le sentaba bien la vida de casada. Era lo mismo que antes, porque Carmichael y ella vivían juntos desde que habían hecho aquel acuerdo. No había demasiado amor de ninguna de las partes, pero los dos salían beneficiados por la unión. La familia Farley, que nunca había sido de un linaje demasiado reconocido o habían sido demasiado ricos, se emparentaba con una familia un poco más conocida, más rica y de un linaje mucho más antiguo. Todo eran ventajas, pues los Carmichael se haían opuesto a Voldemort durante la guerra ―porque supusieron desde el principio que era un régimen destinado al fracaso― y eso les había dado una buena posición en la sociedad de la post guerra. Así, Gemma había cumplido la única obligación que su familia le había exigido desde el momento en que había nacido.

Nunca había importado lo inteligente que fuera o sus calificaciones casi perfectas, según sus padres, el único papel que podía representar era el de una buena esposa. Durante mucho tiempo se había revelado, llevando una vida que sus padres calificaban de perversa y libertina. Ella les recordaba que llevaban por lo menos un siglo de atraso. Al final, rendida, había conocido a Carmichael, cuyos padres lo presionaban para que se casara y les proporcionaba un heredero. El acuerdo al que habían llegado los beneficiaba a los dos.

Un heredero, una boda, poco amor, dinero. El resto había llegado después, cuando habían empezado la campaña. Carmichael tenía la idea, pero fue Gemma quien acabó de encender la mecha y disparó. Se sentó atrás, esperando los resultados de la campaña anti criaturas de su prometido y después esposo. En realidad, aunque odiaba a los hombres lobo y a los vampiros, le daba exactamente igual el destino de todos ellos. Excepto, por supuesto, el de la mujer que estaba en su sótano.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó, volteando a ver a Eddie, que estaba escribiendo un par de cartas. Su correo se había multiplicado desde que todo aquello había empezado.

―Aun se resiste ―respondió él. Su voz en ese momento era fría, pero Gemma lo había considerado el candidato ideal porque era carismático y hacia que la gente lo escuchara sin demasiado esfuerzo. Él quizá conseguiría un cargo político gracias a todo aquello, pero Gemma siemre había sido mucho más simple: sólo quería un poco de venganza.

―Quiero verla ―dijo ella.

―Sabes que no me gusta exponerte a ese tipo de escenas… ―Eddie tenía cierto instinto protector hacia Gemma―. Quizá sería demasiado.

Ella sonrió, curveando un poco los labios. Una sonrisa enigmática y peligrosa. Podía hacer demasiadas cosas con ella, lograr hasta lo imposible. Siempre se había valido de ella para manipular a hombres y mujeres y convencerlos de que los favores que les pedía eran lo mejor que podían hacer por ella.

―Oh, no te preocupes ―respondió ella―, sé a lo que me enfrento. Además, quizá pueda ser de ayuda: recuerda que la conocí. Puedo entender como piensa.

Tracey Davis. Pensaba mucho en ella, aunque no lo sacaba a relucir. La primera vez que la vio, era una chica castaña peinada con dos coletas de apenas once años. Esa Tracey Davis quería comerse el mundo y a Gemma le bastaron apenas dos segundos para darse cuenta de que Slytherin era su casa perfecta. Al principio, por la edad, nunca la vió como una rival.

La acogió bajo su protección y le recomendó alejarse de las malas compañías. Le recomendó acercarse a las Greengrass, pero Tracey nunca congenió con ninguna de ellas, le recomendó acercarse a las Carrow, con quienes Tracey mantuvo una relación de compañerismo durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts. Y, finalmente, le presentó a Terence Higgs, a Adrian Pucey y a Miles Bletchey, los tres chicos que iban dos cursos por encima de Tracey y dos cursos por debajo de ella.

Si no se los hubiera presentado, quizá nada habría pasado y ella estaría acostada al lado de Terence, como había pasado tantas veces antes de que Tracey apareciera en la ecuación. Había sido la primera chica de Terence Higgs y siempre había estado orgullosa de aquello. Planeaba ser la última. Pero por supuesto, Tracey Davis deshizo sus planes.

―Si eso crees… ―comentó Eddie―, haría las cosas más fáciles cuando sea luna llena.

Gemma no había quitado la sonrisa desde que aquella plática había comenzado.

―Oh, estoy segura. ―Se puso en pie―. Nos vemos al rato.

No se acercó a darle ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla. Aunque frente a la gente disimulaban, dentro de la casa era un secreto a voces que su matrimonio era una farsa. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, excepto cuando Gemma lo disponía de otra manera y nunca se regalaban muestras de afecto. Sus pláticas eran largas, porque se tenían cierto aprecio, pero en lo referente al amor, todo era inexistente.

La mujer se dirigió hasta la puerta del sótano, donde incluso los elfos domésticos tenían prohibido entrar. Sólo Eddie y ella tenían acceso a aquella parte de la casa. Sabían que no podían confiar en nadie. Abrió la puerta haciendo una seña con la varita frente a ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

―¡_Lumos maxima_! ―exclamó, haciendo que una bola de luz iluminara el centro de la habitación.

Tracey estaba al fondo, sólo como un despojo de lo que había sido la última vez que la había visto, en el bar irlandés. Eddie le había cortado el cabello, dejándoselo pequeño, probablemente para no tener problemas con lo que planeaba hacer. Estaba sucia y apenas si había comido en todas las horas que había pasado allí.

Además, Gemma podía ver sus muñecas, heridas e inflamadas por el constante contacto con el acónito. Aquella idea había sido de Eddie, pero había resultado muy buena para hacer a sus víctimas desistir de intentar atacarlo. Si embargo, aquella era la primera vez que Gemma tenía tanto interés en una de las víctimas de Eddie.

La había elegido ella. Había planeado paso a paso como la coseguiría. Quería a Tracey Davis en su casa, el resto de los licántropos no importaban. Había hechizado a Blaise Zabini sólo para conseguirla y lo había dejado libre una vez que lo había hecho. Había robado el Códex. Todo aquello, sólo para tener a Tracey Davis rendida a sus pies, indefensa, derrotada.

Todas esas molestias sólo por ella.

―Hola, Tracey ―Gemma sonrió al verla alzar la cabeza―, ¿o debería decir seis? Sé que mi marido los despoja hasta del nombre, convencido de que las bestias no merecen uno. ―Eddie se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que hacía, pues siempre había estado convencido de que los licántropos, los vampiros y algunas otras criaturas eran un peligro―. Eddie dice que aun te resistes. Me ofrecí para ayudar con eso.

Había caminado hasta ella y ahora estaba a dos palmos. Tracey evitaba su mirada.

―¿No hablarás? ―preguntó Gemma―. Yo tenía muchas ganas de tener una conversación. ―Entonces, levantó la varita―. Creo que tendremos que recurrir a otros métodos. ¡_Crucio_!

El grito que soltó Tracey fue música para sus oídos. La dejó revolcarse de dolor un rato hasta que finalmente la liberó del influjo de la maldición. Tracey jadeaba e intentaba contener las lágrimas, sin lograrlo. Gemma supo que la había humillado. No importaba lo bajo que callera Tracey, la humillación siempre sería lo peor.

«Ah, todo este tiempo», pensó, «y sigues siendo la perfecta Slytherin».

―¿Hablarás ahora? ―Silencio de nuevo. Tracey evitó su mirada.

Gemma volvió a alzar la varita. Tuvo que torturarla otras tres veces antes de que Tracey aceptara dirigirle la palabra. No había ido allí a perder el tiempo e iba a conseguir resultados

―Gemma ―musitó. Tenía ronca la voz y su respiración era agitada.

―Ah, por fin ―bajó la varita―. Podremos tener una conversación. Hace mucho que quería hablar contigo, Tracey.

Se estaba divirtiendo. Ver a Tracey Davis humillada era todo lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

―¿Sabes por qué te odio, Tracey? ―preguntó―. Ah, ¡sigo olvidándome de lo de seis! ―añadió―. Pero eso quizá luego.

―N-no ―tartamudeó Tracey. Parecía que no estaba dispuesta a darle el placer de verla quebrarse, pero Gemma sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

―Por Terence, Adrian y Miles ―respondió ella―. Me arrebataste a Terence que se enamoró de ti como un idiota. Creo que incluso sueña contigo a veces. Te le clavaste en el corazón. ―Sonrió―. Y después a Adrian, que siempre quizó lo que nunca pudo obtener, creyéndose enamorado de ti, dispuesto a todo por sacarte una sonrisa. Se enamoró de tu personalidad. Y finalmente, Miles…

―Miles nunca… ―empezó Tracey, pero Gemma la interrumpió.

―Miles nunca se enamoró, no. ¿Pero crees que no me di cuenta? ―preguntó ella―. Fui, quizá, la única que lo notó. El modo en el que te miraba desde los trece años, la manera en que intentaba estar cerca de ti. Oh, sí, me di cuenta. Miles no estaba enamorado, no, nunca lo estuvo, pero quería lo que no quería Adrian: tu cuerpo. Por eso te odio, Tracey Davis.

Tracey volvió a apartar la mirada, sin decir nada. Exceptuando cuando la había torturado, no había soltado ninguna lágrima, e incluso aquellas habían salido de sus ojos de manera involuntaría. Gemma pensó que tendía que arreglar eso, así que le subió una manga, dejando su brazo al descubierto.

Tracey intentó resistirse, pero el acónito lo impidió.

―_Diffinido_ ―murmuró Gemma, apuntando a su brazo, abriendo una herida transversal. Tracey se mordió los labios y la lengua, pero no demostró dolos. Gemma alzó una ceja, pero buscó en el bolso de su túnica y extrajo dos hojas de una planta que Tracey conocía perfectamente―. ¿Sabes que es esto? ―preguntó.

Por la mirada asustada de la licántropo, se dio cuenta de que sí.

―Luparia ―se contestó Gemma a sí misma―. El ingrediente principal de la matalobos, que combinado junto a otros ingredientes, no causa ninguna reacción adversa en los hombres lobo. Causa dolor extremo en los licántropos. En grandes cantidades, mortal… ―agitó las hojas frente a Tracey―. Pero esta no es una cantidad mortal. No voy a matarte, Tracey. Voy a hacer que me supliques. Es una promesa.

Y le puso las dos hojas en la herida.

Gracias a los poderosos hechizos de insonorización que tenía el sótano, nadie en toda la casa oyó el grito agónico.

* * *

**Estoy empezando a pensar que me van a empezar a mandar amenazas de muerte. Y que Tracey Davis me va a meter una demanda por maltrato. Y que me merezco estar en Escritores Sádicos S. A. En fin, este es el capítulo. ¡Se acerca el final!**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 11 de agosto de 2015_


	8. There is a light that never goes out

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: There is a light that never goes out**

_"__And if a ten-ton truck_

_Kills the both of us_

_To die by your side_

_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine"_

_The Smiths_

* * *

Randall casi azotó la puerta al entrar al departamento de nuevo. Seamus iba tras de él, de nuevo, intentando seguirle el paso como podía. Millicent y Blaise seguían allí, sentados en la sala, sin saber que hacer, al parecer, cando Randall entró por la puerta. Parecía furioso por algo, o simplemente impaciente. Alzó las cejas dirigiéndose hacia Millicent.

―¿Qué averiguaste? ―preguntó.

―No mucho ―respondió ella―. Un poco sobre la casa de Carmichael, pensé que a la mejor podía…

―La conozco, ¿algo más?

―¿Cómo demonios la conoces? ―preguntó Millicent.

―Su madre hizo que invitara a todos los Hufflepuff de su curso a su fiesta de cumpleaños de doce años hace mucho tiempo, supongo que no ha cambiado mucho, ¿alguna otra pregunta? ―inquirió Randall―. ¿O podemos pasar a la parte importante? ―Señaló con la cabeza.

―No mucho más ―respondió Millicent―. Encontré el recuerdo del robo del Códex en la cabeza de Blaise, pero nada sobre los planes de Camichael. Nada en específico.

―No serían tan idiotas como para mencionarlos enfrente de él ―comentó Randall, ignorando olímpicamente a Zabini. Cada que volteaba a verlo sentía ganas de destrozarle la mandícula y Tracey llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas desaparecida.

―Estoy aquí, no soy un objeto ―se quejó Zabini.

―Y te dejaste poner una imperdonable ―le dijo Randall, volteádolo a ver―, disculpa que no confíe en ti. Usualmente no confío en nadie lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarse poner una imperdonable. ―Sus palabras eran ácidas, quizá demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Tenía que encontrar a un culpable para la desaparición de Tracey y ese era Blaise Zabini en ese momento en particular―. Así que, ¿nada importante? ―preguntó, volviendo su vista de nuevo hasta Millicent.

―No, nada más.

―Que inútil ―comentó, por lo bajo, pero después añadió algo más, antes de que Millicent replicara―: ¿Le avisaste a Adrian?

―No, aún no ―respondió ella.

―Bien, no quiero a un imbécil insultándome cerca de mí aún ―comentó Randall―. Bueno, Tracey está en alguna parte de Sussex y mi instinto me dice que es en la casa del hijo de puta de Carmichael ―siguió―, así que, tenemos todavía un rato para sacarla de allí.

―Randall ―interrumpió Millicent, que pensaba mucho mejor que él en ese momento―, sé que estás ansioso por recuperar a Tracey tan rápido como puedas, pero quizá lo que queda de noche no sea suficiente para…

―¡No tenemos más tiempo, Millicent! ―le gritó Randall, perdiendo la paciencia―. ¡Ve cualquier calendario y dime qué jodido es mañana! ¡DIME!

Por un momento, todo se sumió en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Randall respiraba demasiado sonoramente, con los puños cerrados, intentando contener la erupción de emociones que tenía adentro. Furia, miedo, terror, todo aderezado con una increíble falta de paciencia y tenía servido un platillo para el desastre. En ese preciso momento fue consiente de que nunca se había tomado la molestia de conocer a los amigos de Tracey como debería haberlo hecho. Millicent y él siempre habían sido simples conocidos que se saludan con cortesía; Blaise y Adrian no eran personas que le inspiraran su confianza. Finalmente, a Seamus apenas le había prestado atención porque Tracey había dicho que no habría nada entre ellos cada que Randall le había hecho notar los sentimientos del irlandés.

Nada de eso importaba en ese momento, pero se dijo que habría ayudado si al menos supiera como tratarlos.

―Luna llena ―dijo Seamus, finalmente, rompiendo aquel tenso silencio―. Mañana por la noche hay luna llena.

―No podemos esperar. ¿Leyeron los periódicos? ―preguntó Randall―. Todos los licántropos muertos, aparecieron muertos poco después de la luna llena. ―Sus palabras eran duras incluso para sí mismo, porque se reprochaba no haber notado el patrón antes, para al menos poder haber advertido a Tracey―. Si hay algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto es a buscar un cadáver.

Millicent suspiró de una manera demasiado sonora, parecía cansada y agotada, pero aún así dispuesta a estar allí porque Tracey era su mejor amiga. Aunque no habpia ninguna duda: si de Millicent hubiera dependido, habrían acudido a las autoridades.

―Bien, entonces. ¿Qué hacemos? ―preguntó. Estaba nerviosa y Randall se preguntó dónde había quedado la muchacha segura de sí misma que asustaba a todos con una mirada en la tienda. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido eesa versión de Millicent?

―¿Tienes algo útil en la tienda? ―preguntó Randall―. Y si te vas a asustar, prefiero no llevarte.

―N-no, no importa…

―Serás una carga si te pones nerviosa, Millicent, más que alguien de ayuda ―le espetó Randall, sin un ápice de tacto; ya no le quedaba sutilidad alguna en aquel momento y tampoco ganas de discutir―. Pero puedes vigilar el perímetro mientras los demás hacemos algo.

―¿Los demás? ―preguntó Zabini, que al parecer no había notado que estaba involucrado en todo aquel asunto hasta ese momento.

―Sí, bueno… ―Randall volteó a ver a Seamus, que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, un poco detrás de él―. Vendrás, ¿no es cierto?

Seamus asintió, muy seguro.

―Entonces está decidido ―dijo Randall y se volvió de nuevo hasta Zabini―: Tú vendrás ―espetó a modo de orden―. Después de lo que hiciste, lo menos que puedes hacer para remediarlo es acompañarnos.

―No me gusta ponerme en peligro de manera tan impulsiva podría ayudarte de otra manera… ―empezó Blaise, pero en menos de un segundo tenía a Randall encima, apuntándole con el puño.

«Maldito instinto de conservación Slytherin», pensó Randall. Tracey también tenía un increíble instinto de supervivencia. Él no, él sólo era leal. Hufflepuff hasta el fin.

―Vendrás. Se lo debes a Tracey.

Blaise Zabini asintió sin decir nada más y tragó saliva.

Randall recordó en ese momento por qué a veces odiaba a los Slytherin. Definir a la gente por su casa solía ser muy estúpido, pero muy útil cuando se trataba de unas cuantas características básicas en épocas de crisis. La valentía impulsiva solía ser de los que habían pertenecido a Gryffindor, mientras que los de Ravenclaw muchas veces eran capaces de mantener la cabeza un poco más fría ―lo que no quería decir que fueran inteligentes, pero sí que podían ver más cosas que los demás no―; los de Slytherin eran más cautelosos, porque en la mayoría de los casos eran mucho más astutos, odiaban arriesgar el pellejo, aunque siempre acababan haciéndolo por lo que les importaba.

Y por supuesto, después estaba él: ni muy valiente, ni muy miedoso, impulsivo como el que más. La profesora Sprout, que había sido su jefa de casa cuando estaba en Hogwarts, siempre lo había llamado un Hufflepuff «raro»: nunca se destacó por ser lo demasiado trabajador, ni demasiado empeñado en el trabajo. Randall respondió aquella vez que era Hufflepuff porque era leal hasta la muerte. Y allí estaba, todos esos años después, siendo leal hasta la muerte.

Y quizá un poco más allá.

―¿Al menos tienes algún plan? ―le preguntó Seamus.

―Ninguno demasiado inteligente ―respondió él―, pero quizá funcione.

―Podemos aprovechar el elemento sorpresa ―sugirió.

―Imposible. ―Randall se levantó la camisa y dejó ver la herida que tenía cerca del estómago―. ¿Ves esto? ―preguntó―. ¿Lo habías olvidado ya? Probablemente me estén rastreando ellos, no creo que nadie más en este mundo tenga interés en saber en donde estoy en todo momento. ―Sacudió la cabeza, pensando―. Si acaso, podemos aprovechar un poco de confusión.

―Entonces, unos cuantos explosivos vienen bien ―comentó Seamus, que pensaba rápido―. Pasaré por el bar, será sólo un momento.

Randall esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

―Debiste decirlo antes ―murmuró―. Tengo una idea.

Como todas sus ideas, era una idea que tenía grandes probabilidades de no funcionar. Pero con tantas cosas en contra, cualquier idea a esas alturas le servía para voltear las cosas a su favor.

―Tenemos que crear una distracción ―comentó―. ¿Cuánto dices que tienes de explosivos?

Estaba empezando a armar un plan más formado en su cabeza, un plan que era la viva prueba de que estaba dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que mucho tiempo antes le había hecho a Tracey Davis: por ella, hasta la muerte.

«Sería un privilegio morir a tu lado», había dicho, creía recordar, pro no recordaba cuándo o dónde; parecía que todo aquello lo estaba confundiendo demasiado. Nunca iba a dejar de ser un privilegio morir por alguien por Tracey Davis. Si eso la salvaba, eso iba a hacer.

―Oh, tengo un talento para ellos ―comentó Seamus―. O solía tenerlo. ¿Sabías que vole el puente de Hogwarts en la batalla?

―Cada segundo que pasa me caes mejor, Finnigan ―sonrió él, mientras seguía pensando―. Al final, resulta que quizá si vamos a necesitar a Pucey ―comentó.

―¿Para qué él?

―Oh, ya lo verás.

* * *

«Si es que todo funciona», pensó. Pero eso ya no lo dijo. No quería romper su burbuja de optimismo tan rápido.

Hablaba cuando creía que Tracey no lo oía. O más bien, hablaba porque Tracey no le importaba en lo más absoluto y ella no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para insultarlo. Gemma le había dejado los dos brazos cubiertos de cicatrices que probablemente no se borrarían completamente jamás, pero seguía viva. Con el orgullo herido, pero viva. No le quedaba nada más que eso.

―Puedo corregirte, seis, sé que puedo corregirte ―dijo Eddie Carmichael―, puedo eliminar a la bestia de tu interior.

Tracey no respondía casi nunca. Le parecía una provocación fácil y estaba demasiado agotada ―demadiado adolorida― para atreverse si quiera a contestar. Había intentado adivinar por qué Carmichael pensaba de aquella manera, pero no había hallado la respuesta. En Hogwarts siempre fue un prefecto amable, medio seco, pero dispuesto a defender a su casa hasta el fin de los tiempos. No lo recordaba demasiado y era incapaz de reconocer que él hombre que estaba allí, trabajando en hechizos y pócimas, era el mismo prefecto.

«La gente cambia», se dijo Tracey, «pero algunos cambian más que otros». Después de eso, imaginó la voz de Randall diciéndole que dejara de remcarcar obviedades. El vampiro siempre hacía eso, interrumpía las conversaciones, se metía y decía lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Randall y qué estaba haciendo?

«Morir a tu lado sería un privilegio», le había dicho una vez. Y si ya había matado a alguien por ella, ¿qué haría esa vez?

―Puedo arreglarte, la bestia sólo es un error, la bestia es sólo un error… ―continúo Carmichael con la nariz metida entre sus metidas.

―No lo es ―espetó Tracey, arrepintiéndose en el acto―. No lo es.

Al principio solía pensar que no había nada más allá de la loba. Pero Tracey no era una y la loba era otra: eran las dos. Tenían el mismo instinto. Podría ser un suplicio los días de luna llena, pero no eran dos entes separados. Desde el momento en que la habían mordido, la loba había pasado a ser parte de ella. Al principio no la había aceptado ―y aún tenía problemas para hacerlo, pero había acabado por acostumbrarse y por descubrir las ventajas. Mejor olfato, mejor sentidos, mejos instinto de supervivencia y a veces, sólo a veces, más fuerza.

―¿Qué? ―parecía que Carmichael no había oído.

Tracey podría haberlo dejado pasar y no responder ―después de todo, para Carmichael ni siquiera era un ser humano― para ahorrarse dolor, sufrimiento y atención. Estaba mejor cuando nadie le prestaba atención. Podría no haber repetido lo que había dicho, pero no lo hizo. No podía dejarlo pasar. Estaban metiéndose con lo más profundo de su ser.

Con su esencia, con lo que, finalmente, la había hecho ser ella.

(También con lo que la había hecho acabar allí, pero procuraba no pensar en eso).

―La bestia ―dijo― no es un error.

Carmichael volteó a verla en el acto.

―Es una abominación. ―Parecía sorprendido porque alguien le discutiera―. ¿Aún no lo has entendido?

Tracey fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y se maldijo por eso. Todo el tiempo que llevaba allí (ya había dejado de contar las horas, de intentar adivinar cuándo irían a rescatarla, si es que iba) había tenido ganas de llorar de rabia y golpearse contra la pared de la pura impotencia. Pero no tenía caso lastimarse más: los grilletes ya eran tortura suficiente, al igual que las heridas de los brazos. No eran lo suficiente para matarla, pero si para dejarla sin fuerzas.

Aún así, con el orgullo herido ―a pesar de todo, a Tracey le seguía preocupando eso, el orgullo perdido ya tantas veces desde que el nombre de Carmichael había aparecido en sus vidas― no dejó que Carmichael la viera llorar. Ya había dejado que Gemma lo hiciera, había logrado que le suplicara piedad. La había quebrado, punto por punto. Pero Carmichael no. Era lo único que le quedaba. No podían arrebatarle todo.

Si le había quitado el nombre ―y con eso parte de humanidad― y la dignidad, al menos tenía que quedarle algo.

―No lo soy ―repitió Tracey―. Nunca lo he sido, nunca lo seré. Y si lo fuera… ―se atrevió a decir―, yo no lo elegí. Alguien me mordió.

―Alguien… ―Carmichael se acercó―. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Piénsalo. Una noche, luna llena, probablemente en un lugar peligroso. ¿Qué hacías ahí, seis? En cierto modo, es tu culpa.

―No. ―Tracey simplemente pronunció esa palabra, después se quedó sin palabras.

Recordaba la noche a la perfección; no le gustaba recordarlo, pero lo recordaba. El lugar, la hora casi exacta. Lo recordaba todo, porque aquella noche siempre había sido una constante en sus pesadillas. No recordaba por qué estaba sola ―pues Terence tendría que haber ido con ella―, pero sí recordaba por qué había ido al cementerio: a ver la tumba de su padre. No recordaba precisamente por qué a esa hora, pero le había parecido tan buena como cualquiera. Al menos, hasta que la habían atacado.

―Seis… ―parecía una súplica para que ella aceptara lo que el consideraba la verdad. Pero no. No caería tan bajo.

―No, Carmichael, no, no me harás sentir culpable por esto ―espetó ella, intentando mantenerle la mirada―. Puede que la licantropía sea una maldición, pero nunca me va a convertir en una abominación. Nunca.

Y le escupió.

Supo al ver la mirada lívida de Eddie Carmichael que había hecho una estupidez y que había ganado aquella discusión. Él levantó una mano para limpiarse el escupitajo y apenas cambió el tono de voz cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras.

―Te vas a arrepentir. ―Era la promesa de hacerla sufrir.

«Ya no importa, ya no importa, ya no importa», se repitió Tracey. Después de lo que le había hecho Gemma, ¿qué podía ser peor?

* * *

Fuegos artificiales. Estúpidos fuegos aritificiales. La habían distraído de lo que estaba haciendo y se había parado en la ventana a observarlos, apenas un mometo. Parecían provenir del pueblo, pero ella no recordaba que celebraran nada allí. Finalmente, había vuelto a sentarse y a alzar su pluma justo cuando escuchó el estruendo afuera, justo en su patio. Parecía que habían detonado algún explosivo. Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, alzando la varita. Sabía que no tenía necesidad de llamar al elfo doméstico, porque tenía instrucciones sobre cómo actuar en aquellos casos.

Sin embargo, si algo había pasado, ella y Eddie no estaban completamente seguros y no iba a bajar la guardia. Estaba alerta, acercándose a la puerta, cuando se oyó un estruendo, desapareció la luz y oyó una voz muy clara.

―¡_Expelliarmus_!

Una voz que conocía y recordaba perfectamente. Le hubiera gustado no escucharla justo cuando sentía su varita escaparse de sus manos.

Y cuando se prendió la luz, la puerta estaba cerrada y Randall Bennet le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa de lado, ladina, y la furia escondida en los ojos. Tiene su varita en las manos y juega con ella.

―Hola, Farley ―comenta.

―Carmichael, aunque te tardes.

―Siempre serás Farley para mí.

En realidad, no se conocían demasiado. Pertenecían a casas diferentes y círculos diferentes. Randall era compañero de Eddie Carmichael en aquella época y disfrutaba molestándolo. Porque, a pesar de dárselas de bueno y honorable, siempre había sido un Hufflepuff con pavor hacia todo bicho que fuera grande y mordiera; realmente, sólo destacaba porque era prefecto y estaba dispuesto a defender lo que el llamaba «el orgullo Hufflepuff» hasta límites insospechazos. Gemma también era prefecta en aquella época, el arquetipo de la estudiante perfecta. Era por eso que Randall Bennett le robaba los apuntes.

―Como quieras entonces ―dijo ella―. ¿Por qué puedes hacer magia? ―preguntó, alzando una ceja. No había esperado eso. La marca de rastreo de Randall Bennett se la había puesto, poniéndole una trampa, para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo estúpido o impulsivo, pero… con magia, la cosa cambiaba.

Randall alzó una ceja.

―¿Eres tan estúpida como para creer que te voy a responder eso de verdad, Farley?

―Lo de la marca de rastreo, entonces, la ocultaste y no me di cuenta.

―Apenas unos segundos ―contó él―, lo suficiente para que no te alertara. Y no la oculté, una bruja tan inteligente como tú lo sabría, ¿no, Farley? Sólo lo inhibí. Un momento.

Le apuntó con la varita ―su varita― y en menos de dos segundos, brotaron cuerdas de ella que le ataron manos y piernas. Perdió el equilibro y cayó de bruces. Aún así, se las arregló para subir la cabeza y encarar a Randall. Estaba allí y no buscando como loco a su amiga. Estaba allí, como si pretendiera hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a Tracey.

―¿Pretendes humillarme? ―preguntó.

Randall no contestó y se acercó. La jaló de un brazo para obligarla a incorporarse y la dejó en la silla. Ella, por el jalón tan brusco, sólo emitió un pequeño quejido.

―¿Nunca te dijeron que estaba mal maltratar a una mujer? ―preguntó ella, intentando buscar su parte más noble.

―Tampoco me dijeron que hacer en caso de que una psicópara secuestrara a mi mejor amiga ―respondió Randall, con un tono muy ácido marcado en la voz―; lo estoy descubriendo en el camino. ¿Quieres que te trate diferente por ser mujer, Farley? Porque esto es exactamente lo que le haría a cualquier hombre. ¿No luchaste toda la vida contra tus padres porque sólo querían que fueras una esposa trofeo?

Randall tenía la lengua muy larga, eso siempre. Por eso, aunque nunca fueran amigos o enemigos, se conocían. El vampiro nunca tuvo filtro a la hora de hablar e hizo muchos enemigos de aquella manera, aunque también se volvió popular. Sin embargo, Gemma sabe que, a la edad que tienen, ese descaro ya no es tan apropiado como cuando eran adolescentes, pero Randall parece seguir estancado en esa edad.

―Creí que venías por Tracey ―comentó ella.

Hay algo que no cuadra. Lo sabe. ¿Por qué no la está buscando?

―No antes de divertirme un poco contigo, Farley.

―¿Qué harás? ¿Torturarme? ―preguntó ella―. ¿O intentar interrogarme? Porque no seré lo bastante estúpida…

―Oh, creo que tengo más clase de lo que tu tienes ―comentó Randall―. Sin embargo, aunque no me deleito con el dolor ajeno, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ella. ―Se recargó contra el escritorio, siempre manteniendo las dos varitas alejadas de Gemma―. ¿Qué le hiciste a Tracey, Farley?

―¿Yo? ―Ella intentó hacerse la inocente, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió el puño de Randall en la cara. El golpe le dolió, pero evitó quejarse. No quería mostrarse débil enfrente de alguien como él―. ¿A la manera _muggle_, Bennett? ―intentó provocarlo.

―Sólo los puristas de mierda como tú lo encontrarían denigrante ―respondió él―. ¿Qué le hiciste a Tracey? ―volvió a insistir.

―¿Crees que te lo voy a contar?

―Tenemos tiempo ―aseguró él.

―Alguien se dará cuenta de que estoy en peligro, Bennett ―aseguró ella―. El elfo doméstico, alguien.

―Oh, tenemos tiempo ―repitió él―. Nadie puede entrar, ni salir, ni aparecerse. La puerta está trabada y sólo yo sé como liberarte. Tenemos tiempo.

Al final, hasta resultaba ser inteligente. Gemma entornó los ojos. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero había algo que no cuadraba con toda su actitud. Quizá la manera en que jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos, o la razón por la que se pasaba la mano por el cabello rizado una y otra vez. Se movía de un lado para otro, nervioso. No podía ocultarlo ni con la actitud que tenía en ese momento. Gemma sólo necesitaba descubrir por qué estaba nervioso para encontrar su punto débil. Eso quizá no sería tan difícil. Quizá. Toda la gente tenpia vulnerabilidades y la de Randall estaba muy a la vista.

Tracey Davis.

―Podrías estar perdiendo tu oportunidad de encontrarla ―le dijo―. Si tanto la quieres…

―Oh, no te preocupues por eso ahora ―Randall intentó quitarle importancia pero Gemma notó un temblor en su voz cuando lo dijo―. Podríamos hablar de nosotros, ¿sabes? Seríamos la pareja perfecta, la cínica y el descarado ―comentó, forzando una sonrisa―. ¿Nunca lo pensaste?

―Deja de decir estupideces.

―Cuando me digas que le hiciste a Tracey.

―Podrías volver a golpearme ―lo retó Gemma.

―No me gusta ensuciarme los nudillos con sangre de estúpidos ―espetó él. Sabía que insultos como «zorra», «perra» o «puta» no la herirían o ni siquiera le importarían. Pero estúpida… llamarla así no era cualquier cosa―. ¿Por qué le dejaste el recuerdo a Blaise Zabini? ¿Querías regodearte en tu tumba? ¿Confiabas demasiado en las protecciones que rodeaban a tu mansión como para sentarte a observarme sufrir, Farley?

Tragó saliva. Al final, resultaba que Randall sí la conocía, aunque fuera un poco. Él, al notar que ella no respondía, soltó una carcajada corta, más maniática que real.

―Al final voy a tener razón. Casi diez años de no verte, Farley, y aún te conozcó. ―Se llevó la mano a la bolsa de la túnica y sacó algo. Gemma no pudo descubrir qué era hasta que lo vio sacar un cigarrillo―. ¿Quieres? ―le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en algo ridículo. ¿Por qué no iba a buscar a Tracey y por qué estaba allí con un cigarro en la mano? Lo encendió y le dio una calada antes de continuar.

―De verdad eres estúpida, Gemma Farley.

Ella alzó la ceja, sin decir nada, instándolo a explicarse. De todos modos, la que ya no tenía que perder era ella. No tenía varita, estaba atada, estaba en total desventaja y no planeaba desaprovechar sus fuerzas para cuando de verdad las necesitara.

―Aquí, en tu casa ―comentó él, como si nada―. Los secuestrados en tu propia casa. Podría haber sido en cualquier otra parte y yo no habría sabido que esperarme. Podría. Pero no, aquí, en tu propia casa. ¿Carmichael y tú estaban deseando ser encontrados o de verdad confiaban demasiado en estar protegidos? En serio eres estúpida, Gemma Farley.

―¿Por qué no estás buscando a Tracey Davis? ―preguntó ella, de nuevo.

―Oh, no hay que desperdiciar el tiempo ―respondió él―. Me interesa saber más mucho más… ¿Por qué odias a los licántropos, por ejemplo?

―No los odio ―confesó Gemma Farley―. Sería demasiado gasto de energía. ¿Por qué no estás buscando a Tracey Davis? ―volvió a intentar.

―Claro, claro, para eso tienes a tu esposo. ―Randall le dio una calada al cigarrillo y le aventó el humo en la cara. Gemma frunció la nariz ante lo que consideraba una muestra infantil de superioridad―. No debes gastar energía si él lo hace por ti. Pero, ¿por qué Tracey? Porque a ella si la odias, lo sé.

―¿Por qué no la estás buscando? ―repitió ella.

―¿Por qué la odias?

―Si me respondes, te respondo.

―No soy un imbécil, Farley. No en este momento ―le dijo él―. El que hace las preguntas soy yo. ¿Qué le hiciste?

―¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Si le hice algo… ya no tiene caso que te pongas rencoroso por eso ―le dijo ella, cínicamente―. ¿Por qué no la estás buscando?

―Ya te dije, yo hago las preguntas. ―Le dio una calada al cigarro y se inclinó frente a ella, poniendo su cara sólo a centrímetros―. Si le hiciste algo, que no lo dudo, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas. ―Le puso el cigarro en una de las mejillas, dejándole una leve quemadura―. ¿Se entendió?

Ella no sé quedó por la quemadura. Randall ya le había dejado que no iba a caer en el juego de la damisela en peligro y ella ciertamente no era una.

―Si la quieres tanto, ¿por qué no la estás buscando?

Randall se acercó a su oído.

―Por eso, por que la quiero ―contestó y se incorporó de nuevo, guiñándole un ojo a Gemma―. Y tú, ¿por qué la odias, Farley?

―Carmichael ―corrigió ella, evitando la pregunta.

―Me importa un rábado, _Farley_ ―Randll remarcó el apellido con especial énfasis, como si estuviera deseando hacerla enojar―. Lo que Carmichael y tú tienen es un contrato, ¿no? Ya me lo imagino: herederos, falta de escrúpulos y mucho dinero. ―Caminó un poco acercándose a la puerta sellada―. ¿Alguna vez pensaste de verdad en lo que significaría tener hijos, Farley? ¿En querer tanto a alguien que harías cualquier cosa para que no le pasara nada y luego recordar los gritos… las súplicas? Bueno, yo no sé nada, me limito a adivinar. ―Volvió a acercarse―. ¿Qué le hiciste a Tracey Davis?

―Podría estar muerta ahora mismo, ¿por qué no la estás buscando?

―Aun no es luna llena. ¿Qué pasará cuando sea luna llena?

―Nada interesante para ti… ¿Cómo fue la última luna llena? ―preguntó Gemma―. Cuando vacíamos de lupania todas las tiendas…

Pudo ver la expresión del rostro de Randall. Había algo de temor debajo de toda esa fachada que estaba desplegando frente a ella. Algo de nerviosisimo. Tiró el cigarro y se pasó la mano por el cabello, lo que parecía ser un tic nervioso.

―Deja de esquivar mis preguntas ―dijo él―. ¿Qué le hiciste?

―Tú deja de esquivar las mías ―respondió ella, a su vez―. ¿Por qué no la estás buscando?

―¡Respóndeme! ―le gritó él, empezaba a perder la paciencia―. ¿Qué le hiciste?

―Oh, nada… ―respondió Gemma, sonriendo, observando como Randall perdía la paciencia poco a poco y con ello, los estribos. Los vampiros no eran muy poderosos y ella podría ganarle si lo ponía nervioso―. Quizá sólo la obligué a suplicarme piedad y la hice gritar tan fuerte que…

De nuevo, el puño de Randall contra su cara. Había valido la pena.

―Tracey no suplica piedad ―espetó él.

―Conmigo sí ―se regodeó ella―. Es una hazaña, ¿no? ¿Por qué no la estás buscando? ―volvió a insistir.

Lo vio cerrar los puños y contenerse.

―Y a pesar de todo, sigues siendo una estúpida ―dijo él, en vez de responder―. Porque lo notaste. Y aún así, confías en que sea un estúpido para seguir teniendo la ventaja. Ya que espiabas a Tracey desde antes o eso quiero suponer, responde esto: ¿te parece que soy la clase de persona que estaría aquí cuando ella puede estar en peligro?

Gemma frunció el ceño.

―No.

―Y por eso preguntas por qué no la estoy buscando ―comentó él―. Piénsalo. Dos segundos. Piénsalo.

―No sé que…

―Estoy aquí porque eres una estúpida Gemma Farley. Una estúpida confiada en que me conocías lo suficiente como para creer que haría algo estúpido e impulsivo para rescatar a Tracey ―contó él―. Y no te equivocaste, soy estúpido e impulsivo. Pero no soy el único amigo de Tracey.

Gemma lo entendió lentamente. Quería decir que no venía sólo. Gemma sólo había puesto una magia de rastreo sobre él. No se le había ocurrido nadie más.

―¿Ya caíste en cuenta? ―preguntó él―. No estoy sólo. E incluso hemos pedido refuerzos. ―Movió la varita, quitando el hechizo que insonorizaba la habitación―. ¿No los oyes? Aurores. Están entrando.

Por supuesto que lo oía.

―Una licántropo pérdida no es suficiente para que investigue aquí… ―comentó ella.

―No, pero si alguien con el apellido Pucey jura que acaba de ver a un vampiro dispuesto a todo meterse en tu casa… ―comentó Randall, como si nada―. Sin duda harán caso.

―¡¿Por qué te pondrías en peligro?! ―preguntó ella, alzando la voz.

―Oh, por que a la mejor encuentran el laboratorio de tu marido ―respondió Randall― y porque ponerme en peligro por Tracey no importa, si logro salvarla. ¿Ya lo entendiste?

―Pero entonces, no puedes hacerme nada… si me haces daño…

―Oh, ya te lo hice ―interrumpió―. Van a arrestarme de todas formas. ―Volvió a mover la varita, abriendo la puerta―. Mantener esta habitación sellada fue lo único que pude hacer con la magia que le pedí prestada a alguien ―contó él―. Funcionó porque te crees más inteligente de lo que eres, Farley. Sólo olvidaste algo: no planeo dejar vivo a nadie que haya hecho suplicar a Tracey.

―No te atreverías, no te atreverías a matarme.

Él le sonrió, de medio lado. Tenía los ojos más tristes que Gemma había visto nunca y la mirada más desesperada.

―De todos modos van a arrestarme.

Movió una de las dos varitas que tenía y le quito las cuerdas. Gemma estaba asustada, por primera vez. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y la estampó contra la pared, causando un estruendo. Le clavó los colmillos en la caródita mientras quebrara las dos varitas en pedazos para que ella no pudiera usarlas y porque de todos modos los aurores se desharían de ellas. No se detuvo a pensar que una de las varitas que estaba rompiendo era la primera que había comprado, en Ollivander's.

No se detuvo hasta dejarla seca, justo cuando oyó los pasos detrás de él.

―¡Sepárese de ella y alce las manos! ―oyó un grito.

La soltó. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Alzó las manos, pero no se dio la vuelta. Cerró los ojos.

«Randall Bennett, estás detenido», se dijo a sí mismo, antes de oír a uno de los aurores decirlo. Después, sintió las cadenas y el peso de todos los asesinatos que había cometido.

«¿Estás bien, Tracey? ¿Estás bien?»

* * *

**Muy bien, no tenía clara la estructura de este capítulo. Al final acabó con los PdV de Randall, Tracey y Gemma. No estaba seguro del último, pero no podía poner el de Randall, principalmente porque el punto de toda la escena es no tener ni idea de lo que hace Randall. Sobre Tracey, todavía no hay nada dicho. Me quedan dos capítulos y juro que serán más largos que nada para meter todos los finales de estos personajes. No me odien por lo que le hice a Randall.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 19 de septiembre de 2015_

_(Hace treinta años, tembló la tierra)_


	9. I lived

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: I lived**

_"__Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes, you'll say..."_

_One Republic_

* * *

«Corran tan rápido como puedan, tan rápido como sus pies lo permitan».

Lo había dicho Randall, con un plan explicado a trozos y en desorden, porque no tenían tiempo. Seamus y Blaise sabían que él se encargarúa de Gemma Carmichael, porque tenían cuentas pendientes, o eso aseguraba Randall para tranquilizartlos. Y porque a él lo podían rastrear. A ellos no y eso les daba cierta ventaja. Sin embargo, había algo de lo que todavía no estaba seguro: cómo iban a salir de allí sin la ayuda de Pucey. Dependían de Adrian Pucey ―y de que los aurores llegaran a tiempo― y a Seamus nunca le había gustado depender de los desconocidos ―menos de un desconocido al que Randall no apreciaba demasiado, porque Randall había demostrado ser la única persona con la furia y la cabeza fría suficiente como para armar un plan―. Millicent se quedó afuera, esperándolos a una distancia prudencial, donde los aurores no la escontraran, para cuando lograrann escapar.

Lo que Blaise y él planeaban hacer no era un crimen escrictamente, pero si alguna vez lo descubrían podrían procesarlos por obstrucción de justicia, quizá por deshacerse de evidencia; a esas alturas, probablemente Tracey, lejos de ser un testigo, sería simplemente la evidencia.

«Corran tan rápido como puedan», recordó Seamus. Tenían cerca de ellos a un elfo doméstico que estaba dispuesto a absolutamente todo para proteger a sus amos. Adelante y atrás de ellos caían vidrios, lámparas y estanterías enteras. Los dos apenas eran capaces de sortear todo el desastre. Blaise era hábil con la varita y él tenía muy buenos reflejos. También un par de pociones explosivas que no quería desperdiciar porque creía que podría necesitarlos.

―¡Exactamente, ¿qué buscamos?! ―vuelve a gritar, intentando hacerse oír entre los estruendos.

―¡Sótanos! ¡Alguna habitación cerrada con hechizos! ―gritó de vuelta Blaise y agitó la varita rápidamente para evitar que todo un mueble les cayera encima―. ¡_Depulso_!

Las instrucciones de Randall, aunque rápidas, fueron muy claras: «Saquen a Tracey». No importaba cuanto costara, tenían que sacar a Tracey de allí. La magnitud del desastre que ocurre detrás de ellos le recuerda a la batalla de Hogwarts ―una noche que daría lo que fuera por no recordar―, pero esa vez están solos. Blaise Zabini y él. Si le hubieran dicho que estaría corriendo con él en una misión de rescate para una chica, no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahí estaba.

«Pase lo que pase, tienen que sacar a Tracey».

―¡Esa puerta! ―gritó Blaise, que además de evitar que algo los asplate, estaba abriendo todas las puertas a punta de varita―. ¡Algo está bloqueando la magia!

―¡Aguarda! ―Seamus sacó un vial de una de las bolsas de la túnica que lleva y lo abrió; el olor de la poción apestó el ambiente―. ¡Atrás! ―gritó. Oyó un estruendo tras ellos, algo más se ha roto. No volteó la mirada, sino que lanzó la poción. Probablemente había un hechizo bloqueando cualquier tipo de magia, pero no una explosión de ese tamaño.

No se había equivocado: la puerta de manera queda hecha añicos, revelando las escaleras que bajan al sótano. Habían tenido suerte.

Blaise entró primero, con la varita en la mano y Seamus lo hizo detrás de él. Por un segundo, todo se quedó completamente en silencio. Después, oyeron un grito que les perforó los oídos. Seamus es el primero en reaccionar y en lanzarse escaleras abajo.

―¡Tracey! ―gritó. Podía reconocer ese timbre de voz en cualquier parte porque había estado las últimas soñando despierto que lo oía y que la desaparición de la bruja era sólo una pesadilla.

Al llegar hasta abajo, la escena que vió lo dejó paralizado un momento, casi incapaz de reaccionar. Eddie Carmichael estaba inclinado sobre una Tracey Davis encadenada, pegada a la pared cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, como si cada vez que respirara fuera un milagro. El cabello castaño largo y desastroso se le pegaba a la piel sucia y había trozos de su ropa hecha girones. Además, estaban las heridas: en sus brazos se alcanzan a ver inumerables cicatrices y costras. Ella gritaba y el terror estaba dibujado en su rostro.

―¡_DEPULSO_! ―gritó Seamus, apuntando a Carmichael, que salió disparado hasta la pared contraria, casi estrellándose con un montón de viales y pócimas que tenía en el piso. Después, sin prestarle atención, corrió hasta Tracey―. Tracey. Tracey. Tracey. Tracey. ―No podía dejar de repetir su nombre, como si la joven que estaba en el suelo, temblando, fuera un milagro―. Estás bien, soy yo, Tracey. Estás bien.

Tenía los ojos asustados y parecía que apenas notaba lo que estaba a su alrededor. Seamus alcanzó que tenía una herida abierta aún y una hoja de matalobos cubriéndosela. Se la quitó inmediatamente, mirando horrorizado los brazos de Tracey, que se habían convertido en un mapa de cicatrices. Las últimas estaban cercanas al cuello. Parecía que era el dolor lo que la mantenía en aquel sopor. ¿Cuánto más tiempo sería capaz de soportar?

―Por favor… por favor… ―musitó ella.

―Estás bien, Tracey, estás bien… ―Apuntó con la varita a los grilletes que aún sostenían sus manos―. ¡_Diffinido_! ―También tenían matalobos y Tracey, con el constante roce de la planta, tenía las muñecas en carne viva. Seamus intentó abrazarla, pero ella estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse incorporada. Detrás de él, oyó como Blaise contenía a Carmichael, que lo estaba atacando.

―Por favor… por favor… ―La voz de Tracey, muy débil, le llegó a los oídos. La levantó, cargándola, y dejó que su rostro se acomodara con la curva de su cuello.

―Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Sin embargo, Blaise tenía problemas con Eddie Carmichael, que sabía defenderse y aún tenía la varita. No había podido desarmarlo y Carmichael lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. Lo mantenía a duras penas.

―Zabini ―llamó Seamus.

―¡Lárgate! ―espetó él―. Lárgate.

―No, no puedo irme…

―Carmichael no puede salir vivo de aquí ―fue lo que dijo Blaise, intentando un desesperado contrahechizo que no funcionó: su varita acabó en los pies de Eddie, que esbozó una sonrisa torva.

―Al parecer los planes se voltearon ―comentó, levantándola y después girándose hacia Seamus.

Blaise le hizo una seña y Seamus la entendió en el acto. Sacó el segundo vial de poción explosiva que tenía y se lo lanzó a Blaise antes de que Carmichael pudiera reaccionar. En cuanto Blaise lo tuvo en las manos, gritó.

―¡CORRE!

«Corran tan rápido como puedan», volvió a repetirse Seamus y después se corrigió internamiente: «Corre tan rápido como puedas». Zabini se iba a quedar atrás.

Seamus se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba. Apenas había llegado hasta arriba de nuevo, cuando oyó al techo caerse encima de Blaise y de Carmichael, probablemente sin dejar supervivientes. Se hubiera lamentado un poco más la muerte, si no hubiera oído el estruendo de los aurores irrupiendo en la casa y hubiera recordado que tenía que correr para sobrevivir; eso mantuvo alejado el remordimiento y la escena de Zabini dispuesto a suicidarse por Tracey. Randall les había comprado tiempo, pero a cambio de eso les había dejado una sola instrucción.

«No pueden encontrar a Tracey allí», había dicho, con voz firme y mucho más seria de lo que Seamus habpia escuchado nunca; «no puede verse envuelta en tal cantidad de mierda, ella no se lo merece».

Seamus había asentido. Y después había preguntado qué iba a pasar con él, si la historia con la que Pucey iba a conseguir que los aurores hicieran algo lo involucraba a él.

«No importa», había respondido Randall. «Siempre y cuando Tracey esté bien». Seamus estaba seguro de que nunca iba a ser capaz de compender la relación que había entre los dos, especialmente del lado de Randall. Parecía que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero no parecía haber nada romántico ―no después de que le había preguntado a él si Tracey le gustaba―. Sin embargo, había un agujero en todo lo que Randall había planeado: si no encontraban a Tracey, no podría testificar contra Carmichael y quizá el escándalo no iba a salir a la luz. Se lo había dicho al vampiro, pero Randall le había quitado importancia. «Los Carmichael estarán muertos», había respondido, «y mi padre sabrá aprovecharse de la situación de cualquier manera».

Al final, se lo había dejado muy claro, lo que importaba era Tracey.

Así que, con ella acuestas, casi desmayada y sin ser muy consiente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se dirigió hasta donde Randall le había indicado que recordaba que había una puerta trasera. No podían descubrirlo, porque entonces tendría problemas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo para salir de la casa y se dirigió hasta el campo. Poco más allá, estaría esperándolos Millicent y después estaba el pueblo. Podrían buscar ayuda en cualquier parte. Tracey no se quejó ni dijo nada más. A Seamus le dolía verla reducida a un mero títere.

Finalmente, cuando llegó a donde había quedado que sería el punto de encuentro con Millicent, se detuvo. No podía más. Cargar el peso de Tracey era demasiado. Se agachó un poco, a esperar, pero ella despertó justo cuando la estaba poniendo en el suelo. Abrió mucho los ojos asustados y pareció calmarse sólo un poco al reconocer el rostro que la miraba.

―Seamus ―dijo. Su voz parecía alarmada.

―Estás bien, tranquila.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―intentó ponerse en pie, pero sólo pudo incorporar la espalda después de unos cuantos quejidos―. ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

―A salvo. Millicent va a sacarnos de aquí… ―respondió él.

―¿Qué… qué pasó? ―volvió a preguntar, movía los ojos para todas partes y estaba visiblemente confundida―. Carmichael…

―Te rescatamos, te desmayaste… ―Seamus intentó resumir lo que había pasado, pero realmente no podía hacerlo en ese momento, aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el corazón latiéndole el doble de rápido que normalmente.

―¿Me rescataron? ―Tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, una combinación de miedo y sorpresa, entre el más profundo alivio y también un terror desesperado.

―Sí ―aseguró Seamus―. Blaise, Randall y yo.

―¿Blaise? Pero Blaise… Blaise… Blaise… me… Blaise me… ―Tracey parecía incapaz de generar una idea, por momentos. Sus ojos se movían descontrolados, quizá intentando asegurarse de que ya no estaba encerrada y que aquello no era sólo un sueño.

«No puedes decirle que murió», se dijo Seamus, arrepintiéndose de haber pronunciado su nombre. Tracey parecía demasiado confundida y demasiado aterrada. Recordaba haberla visto enojada, triste, melancólica, pero nunca tan asustada. Sólo bastaba ver las cicatrices de sus brazos para descubrir por qué.

―Lo hizo por ti ―contó Seamus―. Lo estaban manipulando con la _imperius_. ―Le apartó el cabello de la cara, pero Tracey pegó un respingo cuando Seamus acercó su mano.

―Dime Tracey ―pidió ella.

―¿Qué?

―Por favor. Llámame por mi nombre, por favor. Por favor, Seamus. Por favor. Dime Tracey. Por favor. ―Su voz era desesperada, casi maniática.

―Tracey, estás bien, tranquila, Tracey.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias… ―De repente, estaba llorando descontroladamente. Seamus no entendía nada, pero tampoco decía nada. Millicent ya no debía tardar mucho más―. Gracias, Seamus.

Entonces, estiró la cabeza y vio el movimiento en la casa de los Carmichael, vio las luces, los destellos. No se alcanzaba a ver mucho más, pero algo la hizo fruncir el ceño y respirar entrecortadamente.

―¿Y Randall? ―preguntó.

―Él… nos compró tiempo, para que te sacaramos de ahí ―respondió Seamus. No iba a contarle mentiras porque no sabía contarlas y no quería que Tracey lo odiara cuando despertara. Aunque probablemente lo iba a odiar en aquel momento.

―¡¿Sigue adentro?! ―preguntó ella, alarmada.

―Sí… bueno, él…

―¿Randall qué, Seamus? ¡¿Qué?!

―Se entregó. Para conseguir llamar la atención de los aurores.

La reacción en el rostro de Tracey fue inmediata. Volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, de manera desesperada, pero soltó un quejido al sentir el dolor en los brazos.

―¡Tenemos que ir por él, Seamus! ―exclamó―. ¡Tienes que rescatarlo!

Él negó con la cabeza.

«No dejes que vuelva por mí», le había dicho Randall. «Cuéntale lo que quieras. Si quieres una mentira. Pero no dejes que vuelva por mí, no importa que te odie, o te golpee, o te amenaze. No me importa. Tracey no puede volver por mí. Me mataría que me viera si logro lo que planeo hacer».

«¿Y dónde estarás tú?», había preguntado Seamus.

«Pagando por todo lo que he hecho», había respondido él.

―No podemos, Tracey ―dijo él―. Él se entregó.

―Por favor, Seamus, por favor… ―Se acercó hasta él, jalándolo―. Por favor. Tengo que salvarlo. ―Estaba llorando, quizá más fuerte que antes―. Después de todo esto, tengo que salvarlo.

―No puedo, Tracey.

―¡Maldita sea! ―gritó ella, y él se apresuró a taparle la boca, para mitigar sus gritos. Intentó debatirse, pero el la abrazó.

―Lo siento ―le dijo al oído―. Lo siento. No puedo, Tracey, lo siento.

Ella seguía llorando. El se quedó abrazándola hasta que volvió a desmayarse. Después, apareció Millicent.

* * *

Despertó desorientada completamente, en una habitación blanca, pero con rastros de suciedad en las paredes. No era el sótano de los Carmichael, pero tampoco era la habitación de su apartamento. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró a Millicent leyendo el periódico en la silla. Sonrió, feliz de verla ahí y alzó los brazos. Estaban cubiertos de vendas. Frunció el ceño, porque sus últimos recuerdos eran extraños y confusos.

―¿Millie? ―preguntó. Su garganta se sintió rasposa.

―¡Tracey! ―Millicent alzó la mirada y se puso en pie inmediatamente―. ¡Despertaste!

―Eso es obvio ―comentó ella―. ¿Dónde estamos? ―Volteó alrededor.

―San Mungo ―comentó Millicent―. Bueno. Una parte de San Mungo.

―¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―¿Qué crees? Estás débil ―le dijo―. Y herida. Bueno, Lisa ha hecho todo lo mejor que puede para curarte, pero asegura que las cicatrices quedarán visibles… ―Millicent hizo una mueca de pena, mirándola.

―Pero… La luna llena.

―Tuvimos que sedarte. No pasó nada ―contó Millicent―. Además, ya vuelve a haber lupania en las tiendas aunque… bueno, su venta se restringió un poco. ―Torció la boca y Tracey no fue incapaz de comprender por qué―. De todos modos, no importa, Seamus me pidió que le avisara cuando…

Millicent ya camina hasta la puerta, pero Tracey alza la mano.

―No, Millicent, espera. Quiero que me lo respondas tú ―dijo ella.

Cerró los ojos, un momento, intentando recordar con claridad su rescate. Gritos, confusión, una explosión. No se le ocurría mucho más.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Randall. ¿Está muerto? ―preguntó ella.

Millicent negó con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos apareció un matiz preocupado. Tracey se preocupó instantáneamente por eso.

―No, no está muerto ―respondió Millicent, y salió.

Tracey se quedó sola. Aún sentía dolor en los brazos y en todo el cuerpo, pero ya podía moverse. Intentó quitarse una de las vendas y descubrió que las heridas ya estaban cerradas, pero las cicatrices seguían allí. La mayoría eran horribles y probablemente le habían quitado todo lo bonito a sus brazos para siempre. Cerró los ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas.

Estaba a salvo, pero dudaba volverse a sentir a salvo de nuevo alguna otra vez. La voz de Carmichael aún retumbaba en sus oídos, despojándola de su nombre y de su humanidad. Nunca antes se había sentido más tranquila al sentir a la loba adentro de ella, porque eso significaba que más allá de torturarla, Carmichael no había llegado a hacerle nada. No le había quitado parte de su esencia.

Cerró los ojos, intentando sentirse tranquila. Cuando los abrió. Seamus estaba mirándola desde la puerta. Parecía cauteloso.

―Hola ―dijo.

―Hola ―respondió ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él.

―Sí… creo que sí… ―No sabía que responder a eso―. Estoy viva.

Él sonrió. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tracey no atinaba a adivinar por qué se acercaba con tanta cautela, pero no lo culpaba. Le había gritado.

―Lo siento ―dijo él, cuando estuvo cerca―. Ya sabes. Por lo de Randall.

―No está muerto.

―Está en Azkaban, Tracey ―contó él―. Irá a juicio en menos de un mes. Y tiene cargos de todo.

Tracey cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué Randall había hecho eso por ella? ¿Su vida de verdad valía tanto coma para ir a Azkaban? Suspiró, sin responder, sin importarle que Seamus estuviera allí, tan pendiente de su reacción.

―¿Saben lo de Miles? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Lo de Miles? ―Seamus parecía confundido.

―Randall mató a Miles Bletchey ―contó ella, sin dar más detalles―. Es un caso viejo.

―No… creo que no ―respondió él―. En realidad no le he puesto demasiada atención a los periódicos.

Tracey asintió. Estaba intentando mantenerse tranquila, pero todo la estaba abrumando. Los recuerdos de los últimos días estaban en su cabeza.

―Seamus, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve… dormida? ―preguntó. Había un gran vacío en su cabeza y no recordaba ni siquiera las pesadillas. Parecía que había un gran hoyo en su cabeza.

―Cuatro días ―respondió él y antes que ella tuviera tiempo de preguntar cualquier otra cosa (como por ejemplo, por qué había dormido cuatro días), sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la túnica―: Randall lo dejó para ti.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó ella.

―No lo sé. No la he abierto.

―Así que… sabía que no saldría de la casa de los Carmichael, ¿cierto?

―Sí, ya sabía que no iba a salir de allí si no era esposado ―respondió Seamus. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos y él carraspeo―. Si quieras leela ―dijo.

Ella asintió y abrió el rollo de pergamino. Era una carta que no era demasiado larga y ella sonrió levemente al ver la caligrafía desordenada y apretada de Randall. Apenas si se entendía en algunas partes, pues parecía que lo había escrito con prisa.

_Tracey:_

_En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esto. Seamus está recogiendo explosivos mientras le pide a su socio que se quede a cargo del bar. Estoy en la barra con un whisky de fuego enfrente. Le di dos tragos y después me pregunté por qué te gusta tanto. Sólo quema la garganta y no me hizo más valiente. Sinceramente, estoy aterrado. Porque con el único plan que pude trazar las posibilidades para mí no son demasiado buenas. _

_Recuerdo que te prometí que moriría a tu lado, si hacía falta, pero creo que al final voy a incumplir esa promesa y voy a salvarte. Creo que te lo mereces porque fuiste amable conmigo cuando nadie merecía ser amable conmigo y me dejaste vivir en tu apartamento como una sanguijuela. Estoy aterrado, Tracey. Mi mano está temblando, ¿serás capaz de verlo en mi caligrafía? No sé que va a pasar después, si seguiré vivo. _

_Pero… si sigo vivo, por favor. Dile a mi madre. Cuéntale que te salve. Por favor. Y no me olvides, Tracey. Supongo que lo que sigue es que te pida disculpas por lo que voy a hacer, pero como quizá eso va a salvarte, me lo voy a ahorrar._

_Nos vemos cuando nos veamos, Tracey Davis. _

Tracey se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo la mirada de Seamus clavada en ella y alzó la mirada.

―¿Por qué no volviste por él? ―preguntó―. Cuando te dije que no podíamos dejarlo.

―Porque me lo prohibió ―respondió Seamus―. Ante todo, quería mantenerte alejada del desastre y, tenía razón, Tracey, todo es una jodida mierda.

―Pero, si Carmichael ya no está en el panorama… ―comentó ella.

Seamus puso una mirada sombría. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Tracey frunció el ceño, intentando adivinar qué estaba mal en el panorama y después de pasear la mirada por la habitación unos segundos, se dio cuenta: las manchas en las paredes. No era tan limpio como era usualmente San Mungo, y Millicent había dicho, como dudando que estaban en «una parte de San Mungo» y había mencionado a…

―Lisa ―dijo Tracey, sorprendida―. ¿No es la novia de Adrian? ―preguntó―. Lisa. No es sanadora. Lo mencionó en una de las cartas. Lisa. Ni siquiera era sanadora en prácticas. ¿Por qué no me atiende un sanador?

―Tracey, las cosas se pusieron feas ―comentó Seamus―. No sabíamos que iba a pasar pero… creo que lo causamos nosotros.

―¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, Carmichael murió en la explosión, así que todas las pistas de su trabajo, todo se perdió ―empezó a contar Seamus―. Ni siquiera sabemos donde está el Codex, pero tiene su propio método de protección. No saben que fue Zabini quien causó esa explosión, pero si saben que Randall asesinó a Gemma. Oficialmente, todo llegó a la prensa como el ataque de un vampiro. Y la gente se volvió loca. Algunos empezaron a simpatizar con Randall, sobre todo personas de tu condición, o al suya. Los simpatizantes de Carmichael se hicieron más radicales. Hay una atmósfera fea afuera, Tracey. El Winzengamot está haciendo cosas ignorando al ministro porque uno de los partidarios más radicales de Carmichael tomó el relevó. Ahora hubiera preferido que Randall cumpliera la promesa que le hizo a su padre: la de dejarle el camino libre.

―Pero, no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? ―preguntó ella. En cierto modo, parecía que se estaba autoconvencido―. No puede ser tan malo. Después de lo del registro…

―Mil veces peor ―interrumpió Seamus―. Con todos los ataques de vampiros y licántropos, intentaron disuadirlos prohibiendo que fueran tratados en San Mungo o cualquier hospital mágico. Todas las criaturas mágicas, exceptuando a los duendes están perdiendo sus trabajos. La prensa hace campaña contra ustedes… Ayer nos rompieron los cristales a mí y a Dean, Tracey ―contó―. La situación es demasiado tensa. Se están aprovechando de lo que hizo Randall, en un lado y en otro.

―Así que todo es una mierda.

―Por eso estamos aquí. Adrian convenció a Lisa de que nos ayudara, pero oficialmente, esta es una parte de San Mungo que está en reparación ―respondió él―. Tendremos que marcharnos en cualquier momento.

―Nos han vuelto parias.

―Aún no completamente ―intentó animarla Seamus. No funcionó. Tracey ni siquiera fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa―. Pero sigues viva. ―Le tomó la mano―. Tú sigues viva.

―Qué barato vendes mi vida, Finnigan ―comentó ella―, por la estabilidad de todo el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, le gustaba estar viva. Aunque Randall estuviera entre rejas, aunque la hubieran convertido en una paria y se estuviera escondiendo. Sentir otra vez la luz del sol y no temer todo el tiempo. No sentir dolor todo el tiempo. Le hubiera gustado reprocharse, por todo lo que Seamus decía que su rescate había causado. Pero en ese momento sólo quería hacerle una visita a Randall y golpearlo para después abrazarlo y darle las gracias, quería abrazar a Seamus y a Millie, por estar vivos y por estar allí.

Pero en vez de hacer todo eso, sólo apretó la mano de Seamus.

* * *

Fueron a verla un mediodía, seguros que Ernest Bennett no estaría en casa. Tracey aún se apoyaba en Seamus y llevaba un sueter que, sin embargo, no cubría las cicatrices de las muñecas. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron. Finalmente, la señora Bennett les abrió la puerta. Randall se parecía un poco a ella, fue lo primero que pudo apreciar Tracey al verla. Tenían la misma sonrisa, aunque Randall siempre se las había arreglado paa hacera ver más descarada y más cínica.

―Buenas tardes, señora Bennett ―saludó Tracey, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada―. Soy Tracey Davis. ―Extendió la mano para saludarla y la señora Bennett se la estrechó. Se quedó viendo la cicatriz que le cubría toda la muñeca, pero no dijo nada―. ¿Podemos pasar?

―Claro.

A Tracey no le gustó lo que vio en su mirada, cómo si supiera que le iba a decir algo malo. Sin embargo, se las arregló para componer una sonrisa, mostrarles la sala y ofrecerles té. Seamus no dijo nada en todo el rato, hasta que la señora Bennett llevó las tazas de té. Tracey había aceptado el ofrecimiento, abusando de la hospitalidad de la mujer, únicamente para retrasar el momento de la conversación seria.

Hasta que la señorta Bennett se sentó, entonces Tracey supo que no iba a poder atrasarlo más.

―Entonces él te rescató, ¿no? ―preguntó ella.

Tracey asintió.

―Y… él… ¿está bien? ―Tembló su voz y su taza.

Tracey respiró hondo antes de contestar porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso. Darle a una madre malas noticias de su hijo le parecía igual que darle un tiro de gracia a una criatura indefensa.

―Estpa vivo ―fue lo primero que dijo, creyendo que si descartaban el «está muerto» cualquier cosa que le dijera después sería mejor―. Pero él hizo algo… ―se miró las manos, incapaz de voltear a ver a la señora Bennett―. Él… mató a alguien… ―hizo una pauna en la que sus labios se convirtieron en una línea tensa―. Por mí. Y está en Azkaban. Y Randall quería que usted lo supiera.

―Pero si está en Azkaban… debió ser noticia. ―Tracey asintió―. Ernest no me ha dicho nada.

―Quizá no quería preocuparla ―intervino Seamus―. El juicio se acerca. Y las posibilidades de que Randall salga bien son pocas.

―Pero él es un vampiro, si es sólo un asesinato… podría salir. Después de un tiempo, él… no envejece.

Tracey la miró con pena, sin decir nada (sin querer decir nada). No iba a hablar más, dejando que la señorta Bennett se quedara al menos con esa esperanza, pero ella notó la mirada. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Tracey se dijo que las madres que vivían preocupadas por sus hijos siempre notaban ese tipo de miradas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó la señora Bennett―. ¿No es sólo…?

Tracey negó y vio a la señora Bennett suspirar.

―¿Cuáles son los cargos?

Silencio aplastante.

―Por favor, díganme, ¿cuáles son los cargos?

Seamus fue el que se atrevió a contestar cuando a Tracey le falló la voz cuando abrió la boca.

―Allanamiento, asesinato múltiple, conspiración contra miembros del Winzengamot que apoyaban las reformas… ―Se detuvo. Ya no le dijo que también habían encontrado todos los clientes a los que Randall les vendía drogas mágicas. Eso simplemente la hundiría.

―Pero él es… inmortal ―intentó decir su madre―. Lo es, ¿no?

Tracey asintió quizá demasiado efusivamente, pero no evitó que le cayera una lágrima traicionera en la mejilla. La señorta Bennett también lo notó y de inmediato su expresión se congeló.

―¿Podrían…? ―No se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra, pero Tracey la conocía: matarlo. Incluso lo conocía con más exactitud: como era un vampiro, podrían matarlo de sed. Simplemente les bastaría dejarlo sin sangre para dejarlo sin vida. O exponerlo al sol, pero el matar a los vampiros de inacición siempre era un proceso más largo y más doloroso.

―Sí ―fue la respuesta.

No tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada la señora Bennett cuando empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera pudo esconder sus propias lágrimas. Podría perder a su familia. A la única familia que le quedaba viva.

Randall Bennett.

**¡Les dije que todo iba a salir bien! No es burla, lo juro desde aquí desde mi búnker. Bueno, ya rescataron a Tracey, el mundo mágico es una mierda, el destino de Randall es una mierda, básicamente todo es una mierda y por eso estoy en un búnker. ¡Y me queda un capítulo!**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 19 de septiembre de 2015_


	10. Alive

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan, así como hechizos, lugares, apellidos, etcétera, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, esta historia sólo salió de mi cabeza.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 3.0" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Alive**

_"__I had wanted to go to a place where all the demons go_

_Where the wind don't change_

_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_

_No hope, just lies_

_And you're taught to cry in your pillow_

_But I'll survive"_

_Sia_

* * *

Se despertó en medio de un grito, temblando, con el rostro inundado de sudor, muerta de miedo y por primera vez no se encontró a Randall mirándola o abrazándola. Por primera vez no lo encontró vigilando su sueño y sus pesadillas y eso la hizo abrazarse a la almohada. Había noches, como aquella, en las que quería golpearlo porque la había dejado sola. Si él no le quitaba las pesadillas, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? Cerró los ojos, pero el sueño seguía demasiado vivo y la sonrisa torva de Gemma Farley le devolvió la mirada.

Respiró entrecortadamente y después descubrió que había una figura mirándola, al borde de la puerta, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para pasar. Se retrajo sobre sí misma, dirigiéndose hasta la esquina de la cama más alejada de la figura, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Los ojos muy abiertos, la boca congelada con una o casi perfecta, como si la exclamación de sorpresa no terminara de salir de su garganta.

―Tracey, soy yo.

No le parecieron en absoluto palabras tranquilizantes.

―Moriste ―dijo ella―. Estabas muerto. Explotaste…

―¿Así que lo recuerdas?

―Vagamente ―confirmó ella.

―Entonces sabes qué pasa cuando mueres con sangre de vampiro en tu sistema ―dijo él y Tracey notó el olor a vampiro neófito por primera vez―. Vine a decir adiós y a pedir perdón, Tracey.

―¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ―preguntó ella.

―No puedo quedarme aquí, no con la situación actual ―respondió él―. Podría herir a alguien porque la sed es demasiado… demasiado fuerte.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―preguntó ella―. Podrías hacerme daño de nuevo. ―Fue un golpe bajo y Tracey se lo notó en la cara.

―No te ofendas, pero, apestas a lobo. Mi instinto me previene contra ti ―respondió Blaise Zabini―. Juro que no te haré daño de nuevo. Lo juro. ―Alzó la mano, le estaba temblando―. Fui demasiado estúpido esa vez. Fui a la boda creyendo que podría hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón.

Tracey esbozó una sonrisa triste.

―Era imposible, ¿por qué lo intentaste? ―le preguntó.

Blaise se acercó un poco a ella, que seguía hasta el fondo de la habitación, retraida sobre sí misma. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

―¿Sinceramente? Creí que podría ayudarte ―respondió él―. Me creí más listo que ella. ¿Qué te hizo? ―preguntó.

Tracey no respondió. Sólo alzó un brazo desnudo, para enseñárselo. Las cicatrices estaban allí, como si fueran un tatuaje, grabadas para siempre en su piel. Blaise se las quedó viendo como si no creyera lo que veía y tampoco supiera qué decir. Ambos sabían que la culpa había sido indirectamente de él. Algo se había roto entre la amistad que habían tenido hasta ese entonces, así que Blaise no repitió su disculpa y Tracey no se lo reprochó.

―Me puso matalobos ―fue lo que sí dijo―. Me hizo cada una de las heridas y me puso matalobos en ellas. Una a una. ―No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Seamus―. No le cambio la expresión mientras yo gritaba y esperó pacientemente hasta que le supliqué, Blaise. ―Tragó saliva y titubeó un momento―. Acabe suplicando, en el suelo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando… cuando… cuando Miles me arrastró por el suelo de este departamendo dispuesto a regresarme a la cama para arrancarme la ropa a tirones y me dejé las uñas clavadas en la madera creí que nada podría haberme sentir mierda nunca más. ―Miró por la ventana―. Supongo que me equivoqué.

Blaise Zabini frunció el ceño, probablemente porque no sabía de lo de Miles, pero no dijo nada durante un momento. Liberó el brazo de Tracey y dejó que ella se volviera a abrazar con él.

―Son la marca de que estás viva ―le dijo.

―¿A qué precio? ―preguntó ella. Ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta o se atrevía a dar una. Cicatrices como aquellas, sobre todo las que le habían quedado en el alma, siempre eran un precio demasiado alto a pagar por la supervivencia.

―¿Acaso importa? ―inquirió él, intentando quitarle importancia y enfatizar que, de hecho, ella estaba viva―. Eres una superviviente, Tracey. La cicatriz que te dejó el lobo debe seguir por allí. Quizá tengas más. No sé. Eres una superviviente.

Ella enterró la cabeza en las rodillas.

―A veces desearía no serlo.

―Es una mentira.

―Quizá. Pero en mis momentos más oscuros lo pienso. ―Se quedaron callados hasta que ella finalmente decidió hacer una pregunta―. ¿Por qué te vas? O más bien, ¿a dónde te vas?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

―No sé, lejos.

―¿Lo sabe Pansy? ―preguntó ella.

―No. No quiero que lo sepa.

―¿Te da vergüenza?

―Quizá ―respondió él―. Quizá es sólo que no quiero que tenga que enfrentarse a un novio con un novio vampiro.

―Díselo, de todos modos. Dile al menos que le vas a romper el corazón y por qué―le pidió ella―. Para que no tenga que decirle yo un día que la única persona de la que te despediste fue de mí, Blaise. Y para que lo entienda, algún día.

―Le mandaré una carta ―la tranquilizó él― ¿Sabías que quería casarme con ella? ―inquirió con ese tono de desesperanza del que se hablaba de una posibilidad perdida para siempre.

―Promételo. Promete que le enviarás esa carta.

―Lo prometo, Tracey.

―Por lo que sea que te importe más en este mundo ―le pidió ella―. Por favor. Porque alguien tiene que perdonarte.

―Por ella, entonces, prometo por Pansy que voy a mandar esa carta ―dijo él. Se volvió a quedar callado y Tracey ya no dijo nada más hasta que, finalmente, titubeante, él volvió a romper el silencio―: ¿Me perdonas tú, Tracey?

Ella no le mintió.

―No sé si seré capaz.

Blaise Zabini le sonrió, le regaló la sonrisa más triste del mundo y se puso en pie. Intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero no lo logró durante mucho rato. Finalmente, Tracey volteó a ver a la ventana cuando él se dio la vuelta para irse. Quizá estaba siendo cruel, pero el momento en que el se había desaparecido con ella siempre iba a estar presente en sus pesadillas y ella no tenía la mente lo suficientemente fría como para decirle a un chico que había muerto por ella que no lo perdonaba. Lo único que podía desearle era buena suerte y una buena vida ―que sería muy larga―, allí a donde fuera.

―Hasta entonces, Tracey ―le dijo él, antes de partir, despidiéndose como si fuera a volverla a ver. Nunca se sabía.

A lo mejor se volvían a cruzar. A la mejor, efectivamente, él conseguía una buena vida. A la mejor Pansy sí conseguía perdonarlo.

Ella no lo tenía tan fácil.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peores. De repente, el Callejón Diagon se había convertido en una zona de guerra. Ni siquiera había intentado pisar la tienda, para evitarle los problemas a Millicent. Apenas hacía una semana que estaba en el sótano de los Camichael y hacía menos de dos días seguía en San Mungo. Después, había tenido que volver a casa y enfrentarse al mundo. Pasar encerrada todo el día, con miedo permanente a salir.

Afuera, las consignas contra los vampiros y los hombres lobo empezaban a volverse peores. El Profeta empezaba ya a hacer campaña contra ellos. Incluso Hermione Granger había perdido su puesto de trabajo, o eso habían asegurado los periódicos. Era cuestión de tiempo que los empezaran a quitar a todos. Shacklebolt, incluso Potter. Era cuestión de tiempo que las medidas empezaran a hacerse más duras y de verdad diera miedo salir a la calle.

Leía el periódico, todos los días, y todos los días las noticias eran las mismas. San Mungo ya no atendía criaturas mágicas, miles de niños mordidos por hombres lobo en todo el país morían por falta de atención. Y ella estaba allí, viva, encerrada y a salvo cuando en realidad tenía parte de la culpa porque Randall sólo había acelerado ese proceso con su arresto. Tenía miedo de verlo y tener que decirle lo que había causado. Tenía miedo de ir a visitarlo antes del juicio y que fuera la última vez que lo viera vivo. Tenía miedo de decir adiós.

Abrazó a la almohada. Se quedó abrazándola hasta que oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta y supo que sería Seamus ―porque tocaba de una manera peculiar: dos toques rápidos y después uno solo―. Se puso en pie y agarró una de las viejas túnicas que Randall, que estaban por todo el lugar para ir a abrirle. Abrió la puerta e intentó sonreír, pregúntarle como había estado aquella noche en el bar, pero lo único que hizo fue lanzarse sobre sus brazos y llorar.

Sentía que lo deprimía y que en realidad Seamus no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella. Pero seguía yendo. Le llevaba comida, historias, intetaba distraerla y le tomaba la mano para darle apoyo. Pero no se había atrevido a nada más. Tracey de repente quería regresar el tiempo para que esos momentos donde él la invitaba a bailar o a tomar una copa en el bar volvieran, pero en vez de eso ella tenía ganas de llorar todo el día.

―Hola ―fue lo que dijo Seamus. No se movió. Le devolvió el abrazó y la dejó mojarle toda la camisa con sus lágrimas. Siempre la dejaba.

―Seamus ―dijo ella―, iré a verlo. Antes del juicio.

Él no le dijo nada, pero ella se separó y lo dejó pasar.

Tracey sentía que no le había dado las gracias por rescatarla suficientes veces, pero sabía que con Seamus eso no era necesario. Parecía dispuesto a quedarse alrededor todo el tiempo que hiciera falta o que ella lo dejara. Cuando se dirigió a la cama, para acostarse junto a ella, Tracey le sonrió.

Sabía que podía abrazarla el resto de la noche. Para las pesadillas.

* * *

La habían revisado mil veces, pero no habían podido negarle la entrada. Le habían quitado la varita por seguridad, pero no habían podido quitarle nada más. Había seguido las normas al pie de la letra. Seamus, sin embargo, había tenido que quedarse afuera. «Sólo una persona», les habían dicho. Él le había dicho que la esperaría afuera, junto al guardia de la puerta y ella había entrado. Aún sin dementores, Azkaban era un lugar tétrico. Los gritos se oían mientras recorrían los pasillos ―sólo tal vez no eran tan fuertes como antes― y algunos golpes en las paredes. A Tracey siempre le había parecido que todos los ministros de magia ―incluso Shacklebolt― habían ignorado Azkaban y habían volteado para otra parte. Las condiciones en la prisión no mejoraban mágicamente con quitar a los dementores ―aunque ayudaba a mejorar el aura del lugar―. Pero Tracey ya tenía suficientes injusticias en las que pensar como para pensar en una más.

―Toca cuando quieras salir ―le dijo el guardia que la había acompañado―. Si pasa algo yo estaré justo aquí.

Se habían detenido frente a una de las celdas. Tenía barrotes a modo de ventana. Tracey frunció el ceño al notar que no estaban donde ponían a los criminales comunes, sino en una de las zonas de alta seguridad. El guardia abrió la puerta y ella entró.

El panorama de aquel cuarto ―celda, se corrigió― era desolador. Un catre al fondo, las paredes sucias y rayadas. Randall estaba al fondo, volteado hacia la pared. Se las había arreglado para tapar la ventana que daba al cielo abierto con un par de cartones, para que no le entrara el sol. Por lo demás, estaba famélico, con la piel más pálida que de costumbre si eso era posible, sucio y con el cabello desordenado. Tracey no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para sonreírle cuando se dio la vuelta.

―Hola, extraño ―dijo.

―Hola ―respondió él.

Se quedaron así un momento. A Randall no le sentaban las rayas de un uniforme que ya habría pasado por mil presos más. Encima de eso llevaba una de sus viejas túnicas, que estaba asquerosa de suciedad. Tracey tragó saliva porque nunca lo había visto así, en ese estado. Lo había conocido como un ladrón vulgar, pero nunca había alcanzado esas condiciones.

―Te están matado de hambre ―dijo ella, aún sin acercarse. No fue una pregunta, simplemente la constantación de un hecho. Ella sacó un envase tapado que contenía un líquido rojo―. Sólo me dejaron pasar eso ―extendiendo la mano―, lo robamos de un hospital.

La reacción de Randall fue demasiado rápida. Se acercó a tomar el bote y abrirlo. Tracey nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por beber sangre porque nunca le había gustado. No apartó la vista hasta que Randall terminó con la sangre y se limpió los labios. Nunca había visto ese espectáculo.

―Gracias ―dijo él―. Gracias, Tracey.

Se acercó para abrazarla. La apretó contra su pecho como si no acabara de creerse que estaba allí y Tracey descubrió que encajaba allí perfectamente. Randall era el chico que siempre le había quitado las pesadillas ―quitándoles importancia con su cinismo, distrayéndola o abrazándola― que la había protegido y había deshecho sus propias reglas morales para protegerla. Cuando Tracey le había preguntado qué hacía con las pociones ilegales que dejaba herir en un caldero, él había respondido que sólo venderlas; había asegurado que nada que involucrara a menores, secuestros o tortura. Había omitido el asesinato, pero Tracey sabía que no le gustaba aun cuando era un vampiro con problemas para controlar la sed.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Por qué en esta zona? Creí que aquí sólo ponían a los locos. Y a los criminales demasiado peligrosos.

Randall se encogió de hombros.

―Así nos están catalogando, como criminales peligrosos ―respondió―. A todo el mundo le parece una exageración, he oído gritos. Pero nada de noticias. No nos dejan ni leer El Profeta. ¿Cómo están las cosas allá afuera? ―le preguntó.

―Un desastre, Randall. Al final Carmichael va a conseguir lo que quería. ―Tracey no pudo evitar que la furia no saliera de su garganta―. Lo único es que estará en la tumba. Pero todo por lo que abogó una vez. Todo se está cumpliendo. No nos atienden en San Mungo, hay tiendas que ya no dejan que ponga un pie adentro, hay despidos injustificados en todas partes… Fue lo que logramos con mi rescate, Randall.

Randall pareció pensarlo un segundo, al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que habían hecho, pero esbozo una sonrisa triste.

―Lo volvería a hacer ―aseguró.

Tracey le respondió la sonrisa. No importaba que el mundo ardiera en llamas para Randall o para ella si el otro estaba bien. Randall era su familia, la única familia que le quedaba y uno hacía todo por la supervivencia de su familia.

―Ya lo sé.

Tracey se dirigió hasta la pared y recargó su espalda para dejarse caer. Palmeó a su lado para que Randall se sentará allí. Él le hizo casi y se dejó caer a su lado justo como ella había hecho y le pasó la mano por la espalda.

―Estás frío ―le dijo ella.

―Tú caliente ―comentó él.

―Sangre de lobo ―dijo ella―. ¿Estás bien? ―volvió a preguntar.

Randall se encogió de hombros.

―¿Importa? Tú estás bien.

―Nunca se te dio el altruismo ―hizo notar ella.

―Por ti, siempre ―dijo él, mirándola―. Ya lo dije. Morir por ti o morir a tu lado sería un privilegio. Aunque no recuerdo cuando…

―Yo sí. Recuerdo el momento justo, Randall ―le dijo ella―. Millicent me contó que hiciste que borrara un recuerdo de tu mente para que, si te investigaban, no descubrieran nada sobre mí. Me lo dijiste esa vez, Randall. Estábamos sentados en el suelo del departamento ―contó, con los ojos mirando al suelo― y yo estaba llorando. Temblaba y lo único que tenía sobre mí era una sábana arrastrada por el suelo. Así que te agachaste y me abrazaste. Me lo dijiste. Te convertiste en mi hermano y en mi mejor amigo en ese momento. Algún día lo recordarás… ―Tracey le pasó la mano por el cabello―, lo sé. Ningún recuerdo se pierde para siempre.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Tracey descubrió que no sabía qué decirle ya que estaba allí. Había pensando en tantas cosas, incluso en desearle suerte en el juicio, que sería en pocos días ―pero no tenía caso, Randall no era de los que tenía suerte―. Así que se quedó callada, intentando sentir la paz de antes.

―¿Tú estás bien? ―preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No tenía caso mentir. Estaba viva pero no estaba bien y ya no podía abusar de la poción para dormir sin soñar. Despegó un poco la espalda de la pared y Randall quitó su brazo. Lentamente, se quitó el abrigo que le cubría los brazos y la tela que llevaba en el cuello, dejando al descubierto todas las cicatrices. Levantó, acercándoselo a Randall.

―No ―respondió―. Tengo pesadillas.

Randall se quedó viendo las cicatrices de los brazos, la tomó de la muñeca, que aun estaba vendada y pasó sus dedos por una de las cicatrices. Tracey podía ver la furia contenida en sus ojos y en sus labios apretados.

―No te ofendas, Tracey Davis, pero te dejaron los brazos horribles ―le dijo él―. ¿Duele? ―preguntó.

―Ya no.

―Ya no puede hacerte daño.

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―Tracey lo repitió como una mantra porque no acababa de créerselo. Las pesadillas la visitaban todas las noches, una y otra vez―. Pero, Eddie Carmichael, él… ―Tracey cerró los ojos y dejó caer una lágrima―. Gemma me hizo suplicar, Randall, lo hizo perfectamente, aún puedo ver su sonrisa complacida cuando cierro los ojos mientras yo grito y ella me pone acónito en las heridas para hacerlas arder. Pero él… él… Carmichael ―volvió a titubear―, te quitaba toda esperanza. Era como… no lo sé… se encargaba de que te convencieras de que ibas a morir allí. Me quitó la humanidad, me quitó mi nombre. ―Tracey estaba sollozando en aquel momento―. ¿Sabes que era yo para él? Un mero sujeto de experimentación sin nombre. Alguien en quien podía probar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Un conejo de indias.

―Maldito cabrón. ―Randall tensó la mandíbula y cerró el puño―. Jodido cabrón.

―Me quitó mi nombre ―confesó Tracey―. Con él, sólo era «seis».

No sabía que era peor: lo de Gemma o lo de Eddie. Tenían métodos completamente distintos para quitarle toda la esperanza a sus víctimas, pero eran igual de efectivos a la hora de dejar cicatrices permanentes. Tracey ni siquiera estaba segura que las pesadillas acabaran algún día. Randall la dejó llorar sin decirle nada, la dejó derramar las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando contener y cuando por fin Tracey pudo respirar hondo, le pidió una sola cosa:

―Tracey, régalame una sonrisa ―pidió Randall.

―¿Qué?

―Lo hice todo para verte sonreír, regálame una sonrisa ―le volvió a pedir.

―Randall… ―se quejó ella. ¿Por qué le pedía eso de todas las cosas que podía pedirle si había olvidado como curvear los labios para sonreír de verdad? No podía pedirle eso. No eso. No de todas las cosas que podía pedirlo.

―Por favor, Tracey ―pidió él.

―Randall…

―¡Piensa en el día que rompí todos los platos! ―exclamó, sin dejarla seguir―. ¡En el día que los vecinos rompieron una pared y yo les rompí ese cuadro horrible! ¡En cualquier día de los que fuimos felices!

―¿De verdad crees que fuimos felices?

―Pobres, desesperados, desgraciados, con trabajos de mierda… ―contó Randall―, pero creo que también felices, sobre todo eso. ¿Cuántas veces no te hice reír? ―Tracey se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa pequeña. Randall le sonrió de vuelta―. Esa sonrisa quería ver. Justo esa.

―¿Crees que volveremos a ser felices? ―preguntó ella.

―Dicen que el tiempo cura todo ―dijo él―. Y sí, creo que volveremos a ser felices.

―Lo del tiempo es una mentira.

―A veces no. A veces el tiempo puede hacer maravillas ―respondió él, intentando poner una voz de persona mayor que no le quedaba a su apariencia eternamiente juvenil―. A veces puedes creer que nunca estarás haciéndote el sabio con una chica que te soporta y un día lo estás haciendo. Para mejorar el asunto, también tienes un uniforme de rayas increíblemente asqueroso. ―Intentó reírse, pero la risa se le atoró en la garganta―. Creí que mis crímenes nunca me iban a alcanzar, Tracey, creí que podría seguir corriendo hasta el fin de los tiempos y que podría seguir huyendo. Pero aquí estoy.

―Dejaste que te alcanzaran.

―Por ti. Cualquier otra chica me estaría besando.

Tracey se rió.

―No te hagas expectativas imposibles ―le dijo ella―. A cualquier otra chica sólo le parecerías un psicópata barato. Yo estoy aquí porque eres la única familia que tengo.

―Es agradable. Tener una familia que no te odia ―comentó él―. ¿Hablaste con mi madre?

Ella asintió.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó él.

―Destrozada. ―Tracey no mintió, de todos modos Randall se daría cuenta―. Quiere saber si puede verte.

Randall negó con la cabeza.

―No se permiten muggles aquí, por «seguridad». ―Dibujó unas comillas en el aire. Su voz era increíblemente ácida―. No puede. Y… no quiero que me vea en el juicio.

―¿Para no hacerle daño o no hacerte daño a ti? ―preguntó Tracey.

―¿Tú que crees? El altruismo nunca ha sido mío.

Por supuesto, para no destrozarse él. Siempre había sido así: con la capacidad de voltear a otro lado e ignorar los problemas hasta que finalmente lo alcanzaban ―y lo derribaban―. Fingir tener un corazón de piedra sólo para poder ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de una media sonrisa con un toque sarcástico y un cinismo que usaba de escudo. Con ella nunca había podido hacer eso.

―¿Y tu padre? ―Tracey cambió de tema porque podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo, era totalmente tangible―. ¿Ha venido a visitarte?

―Sí. ―Randall asintió, fijando su mirada en la pared―. Soy la «vergüenza de la familia» ―volvió a dibujar unas comillas en el aire, hablando con un tono resentido―, y no merezco ser su hijo. No sé si algún día se arrepienta, pero probablemente está rumiando aún que no fue el que tomó la estafeta que dejó Carmichael. A estas alturas, hubiera preferido que lo fuera. ¿Quién está a la cabeza ahora?

―No lo sé ―respondió Tracey―. Todo es una locura. Dicen que el registro no bastará y que nos obligaran a identificarnos publicamente.

―¿La excusa?

―La misma de siempre, que somos peligrosos ―respondió Tracey―. Seamus dice que ya se les acabaron los mortífagos a los cuales culpar por la guerra para mantener el miedo colectivo y ahora nos usan a nosotros. Si ese es el objetivo, está funcionando perfectamente. Casi nadie se está quejando por miedo.

―¿Y ese imbécil Shacklebolt? ―preguntó Randall.

―Dicen que su destitución está a la vuelta de la esquina porque ya lograron quitarle el trabajo a Granger, que es una heroína de guerra ―contó Tracey, recordando las últimas noticias que había oído e el radio―. En resumen, todo es una gran mierda.

Se recargó contra su hombro. Ella había tenido días para asimilar las noticias, pero él probablemente acababa de enterarse.

―¿Ha venido alguien más a verte? ―le preguntó ella. Le desagradaba la idea de que Randall estuviera sólo.

―Millicent ―respondió él―. Cuando estabas en el hospital ―contó―, para decirme que te habían rescatado y darme las gracias. No pudo sostenerme la mirada demasiado tiempo. Sabe lo que le hice a Gemma.

―Lo leí en las noticias ―confesó Tracey―. Signos de golpes, desangrada y una quemadura ―recitó, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. Randall no le devolvió la mirada, ni hizo ningún gesto cuando lo dijo. No parecía orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco parecía arrepentirse.

―Tenía que hacérselo pagar ―respondió él. Era su justificación y Tracey la respetaba.

―Ya sé de lo que eres capaz, Randall ―le dijo ella―. Pero Millicent…

―Lo vio todo en mi mente ―interrumpió él― cuando borró el… recuerdo. De eso si me acuerdo. Lo vio todo. Las drogas, los muertos anónimos todas las noches que tuve demasiada sed. ―Randall se pasó las manos por el rostro―. Todo. Supongo que sólo soy un criminal a sus ojos; un criminal que te salvó, pero un criminal, al fin y al cabo. Ah, y le grité.

―¿Por qué?

―Supongo que perdí los estribos ―contestó él―, no estabas allí para hacerme entrar en razón.

―Entonces… ¿sólo Millicent?

―Seamus también ―agregó Randall, curveando los labios en una sonrisa―. Después de ella. Cuando aún estabas dormida. Fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada un rato, aunque quizá no lo aprueba ―relató―. Quizá le parece mal, pero sabía que era la única manera de hacerlo, o no se le ocurrió otra. Sin embargo no me importa, la única persona que nunca quise que me viera como un asesino eres tú.

―Entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte ―le dijo ella―. Hace mucho que conocía esa faceta tuya.

Se quedaron callados. Él no lo recordaba, pero ella sí. Algún día lo haría recordar, cuando no fuera peligroso y fueran libres, aunque el tiempo no estuviera de su parte.

―Millicent, Seamus y tu padre; no suenan exactamente como las visitas soñadas ―comentó Tracey―. Y finalmente, yo.

―Al menos tengo visitas ―suspiró Randall―. Más de la mitad de los desgraciados que están aquí encerrados se han convertido en la vergüenza de sus familias o no tienen a nadie más. Están completamente solos. ¿Por qué crees que la gente se vuelve loca aquí, aunque no haya dementores?

Tracey levantó la cabeza de su hombro y se quedó viéndolo, muy atentamente, como si intentara grabarse a fuego su rostro en las pupilas.

―No se te ocurra volverte loco ―lo dijo como una orden, con la voz dura y seca.

―Nunca, siempre y cuando prometas venir a verme.

Era una mentira. Randall lo sabía y Tracey lo sabía. Si el Winzengamot se salía con la suya, Randall no iba a salir vivo del juicio. Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado, pero era algo que estaba en el aire, oprimiéndolos. Como un pensamiento, un susurro, algo que estaba allí y que ellos elegían ignorar por voluntad propia.

―Por supuesto ―respondió ella.

―¿Tú, has tenido visitas? ―preguntó él.

―Adrian. Aún le parezco una alucinación o un milagro ―Tracey sonrió―. Su novia me ha ayudado con la medicina. Roba la mayor parte de las pociones curativas ―contó―. Millicent y Seamus, todos los días. No soporto estar sola en el apartamento. Todas tus cosas siguen allí. La ropa, las túnicas feas, los ingredientes, tus dos calderos… ¡Ah! ―se había acordado de pronto de algo que aún no había mencionado―, y Zabini fue a verme.

―¿Zabini? ―Randall alzó una ceja―. Seamus dijo que estaba muerto.

―Sí, murió.

―¿Se quedó como un asqueroso fantasma? ―preguntó Randall, frunciendo el ceño.

―No, al parecer aún tenía sangre tuya en sus venas cuando murió ―contó Tracey―. Dijo que iba a huir. Que Pansy no se merecía esa carga… algo así, supongo.

―Así que un vampiro… convertí a alguien.

―Sí.

―Yo tengo la culpa.

―Básicamente, sí.

―¿Puedo decir que me importa un bledo o me abofetearás? ―preguntó él―. En serio, yo no le pedí que muriera. Yo sólo dejé caer, como si nada, que Carmichael no podía salir vivo de allí. Ya sabes, por si quería seguir expetimentando. Y el imbécil… ¿qué hizo? ¿Se tiró un techo encima? ―Tracey asintió―. ¿Crees que vuelva alguna vez? ―preguntó.

―No sé. Se sentía culpable, ya sabes… ―Tracey no quería ahondar más en el tema.

―Debería.

Tracey asintió. Quizá no tuviera una capacidad de perdonar envidiable, como la de otras personas. En ese momento no quería y no sabía perdonar. Quizá con el paso del tiempo. Pero no en ese momento. Randall, desde luego, ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que el tiempo borrara el rencor que tenía. Nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad.

―Entonces, ¿me puede importar un bledo? ―volvió a preguntar Randall, insistiendo en la misma pregunta.

―Supongo. Arruinamos a toda la sociedad mágica, ¿qué más daño puede hacer otro daño colateral? ―respondió ella.

―Quizá debamos hacer algo acerca de eso.

―Quizá ―coincidió Tracey.

No dijeron una palabra más del tema porque ambos sabían que el límite de su altruismo no era infinito. Ambos eran supervivientes y Tracey en especial no tenía ganas de meterse en más problemas. Si de ella dependía, podría aislarse para siempre, sólo para no tener que sentir más dolor nunca jamás. Pero eso no era posible, su padre ya se lo había dicho, el día que se despidió de ella en King Cross, la última vez que lo vio con vida, el primero de septiembre de 1997. Le había dicho que no podían evitar los malos ratos, porque sin ellos no podían existir los buenos. Y después de eso, le había dicho «estaré bien», con una sonrisa de mentiras que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos.

Nunca había vuelto a verlo.

―¿Qué haremos, mientras tanto?

Tracey se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que, por ahora, sobrevivir será suficiente. Somos expertos en eso, ¿no, Randall?

―Se está poniendo cada vez más difícil ―le dijo Randall, probablemente pensando en la sentencia que le iba a tocar. Respiró hondo y Tracey pudo ver que sus manos temblaban. Para evitarlo, Randall se pasó la mano por el cabello. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. Tracey atrapó su mano al vuelo y la apretó, intentando darle confianza, aunque ella misma no tuviera mucha―. Cada vez más difícil ―repitió Randall.

―Ya casi todos expertos en sobrevivir, Randall. No lo olvides nunca.

Intentó sonreír. No lo consiguió. De verdad lo había intentado. De verdad. Pero no consiguió curvear sus labios en una sonrisa que pareciera convincente. Lo pudo notar en la cara de Randall. La estaba desesperando verlo de aquel modo, con toda esperanza perdida. Ese no era Randall, el Randall que se había metido a su apartamento como ladrón por una ventana. No era su Randall. No era el Randall que era capaz de hacerla reír incluso en los peores momentos.

Suspiró.

―Creo que tengo que irme ―musitó.

Se puso en pie y luego lo hizo él. Aún sostenía su mano, como si no quisiera dejarla marchar.

―No dejes de venir ―le pidió―. No faltes al juicio, aunque e duela verme cargado de cadenas. No… ―Suspiró y pronunció las palabras que siguieron como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo―. No me olvides.

―Nunca ―aseguró ella y sacó un pedazo pequeño de pergamino de la túnica. Extendió la mano para entregárselo―. Es para ti. Ábrelo cuando me haya ido, ¿si? ―le pidió.

Randall lo tomó y asintió. Ni siquiera preguntó qué era.

―Entonces… nos vemos. ―Extendió la mano para estrechársela.

Tracey la ignoró y se acercó a abrazarlo. La fuerza con la que lo hizo fue para romperle las costillas a Randall.

―Nos veremos cuando nos veamos, Randall ―le dijo, citando la carta que él le había escrito. Después se separó de él―. No olvides abrirlo.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces, hasta que el guardia le abrió. Antes de salir, volteó la cabeza y le dedicó todavía una mirada a Randall, que tenía el pequeño pedazo de pergamino aún en la mano. Volvió a intentar formar una sonrisa, pero siguió sin lograrlo y él sólo alzó una mano para dedicarle una seña de despedida. Después, salió.

Randall se quedó allí, oyendo los pasos alejarse, con el pergamino en la mano y respiró hondo. Se dejó caer en el catre, que rechinó cuando tuvo encima todo su peso. Revisó el pequeño rollo de pergamino cerrado, preguntándose que estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y entonces lo abrió.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando leyó lo que estaba allí escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Tracey, en tinta azul, justo en medio del pergamino. Quiso ponerse en pie, casi eufórico y decirle a gritos y a risas a Tracey que tenía razón, que eran unos supervivientes y que mientras de ellos dependiera, siempre lo serían, lo cual bien podía significar que para siempre. Pero Tracey ya no estaba allí y no pudo hacer nada de eso. En su lugar, se quedó viendo aquellas cinco palabras color azul. Las mejores cinco palabras que nadie le había escrito nunca.

Y justamente, las había escrito Tracey Davis, la única persona que sabía cómo darle esperanzas en su momento más oscuro y que era capaz de hacerle una promesa tan grande como aquella.

«Voy a sacarte de aquí».

* * *

**Primero que nada, quiero decir que, por si tienen alguna queja sobre el final, bomba o arma, estoy en un búnker. Sólo cuestión de seguridad básica, ya lo saben. Segundo, fue todo un placer escribir esta historia y esperaré las demandas por maltrato personajil en mi escritorio. Tercero, ¿qué sería una historia sin agradecimiento como debe de ser? **

**Bell, ya sabes que te agradezco que leas todo por anticipado, me rueges que deje a los personajes vivos, no hagas apuestas sobre sus destinos y me des coscorrones cuando cometo errores en la trama. Gracias por señalarme todos los ****_plot holes_****, oír las teorías y aguantarme cada que quiero preguntar qué tan lógico quedaría esto o lo otro. Gracias por leer cosas que son tan poco tu estilo y tanto el mío.**

**Segundo, Muse, sin ti Seamus y Tracey no se hubieran cruzado ni por casualidad en mi cabeza. Si empecé a escribir de ellos, fue gracias a Testigo (una historia que debería de haber comentado cuando la leí, no mil años después) y por curiosidad, pero no me cuajaban para nada. Así que en parte, aunque no haya gran cosa de Seamus/Tracey en esta historia, una parte es gracias a ti. **

**Tercero, a mi mami por aguantarme en las crisis y no preguntar por qué escribo de vampiros y hombres-lobo y magos, todo a la vez. Se lo merece. Y finalmente, a todos los que han comentado alguna vez o han leído o se han molestado en gastar su tiempo, aunque sea mínimamente, en una historia cómo esta con unos personajes como esto que, si algo son, no es exactamente buenas personas. Siempre he pensado que no vale la pena contar historias que ya están escritas si no tienen un toque original. En este caso, espero que les haya gustado el mío, con vampiros, licántropos, radicales y políticos estúpidos.**

**Si han llegado tan lejos, porque se me está saliendo lo cursi en esta nota, gracias por seguir aquí, por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme. Me da igual que esto sea un fanfic: más de cuarenta mil palabras no se escriben sin falta de constancia y de apoyo. Gracias por todo eso.**

**Como dijo Michael Ende, a Tracey ―a esta Tracey, porque tengo unas cuantas más―, a Randall, a Seamus, a Millicent y a Blaise les quedan muchas historias que contar, pero no será aquí, y no en esta ocasión. Después de todo son supervivientes, no exactamente buenas personas y están dispuestos a todo por aquellos que quieren. Gracias. En serio. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 20 de septiembre de 2015_


End file.
